


Return to the Sea

by noneofthismakessensetome



Series: Sketchbook Thoughts [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 66,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneofthismakessensetome/pseuds/noneofthismakessensetome
Summary: (AKA Ballerina AU)Naminé is an art student that lives away from her sister. With her sister insisting that she spends summer with her this time around, Naminé finds herself wrapped up in the shenanigans her sister pulls her into along with her boyfriend and a certain Ballerina that caught her eye. With new found friends and reconnecting with old ones, Naminé dreads the day her summer vacation ends.
Relationships: Aqua & Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts), Aqua/Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts), Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Naminé & Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Naminé/Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Sketchbook Thoughts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884331
Comments: 177
Kudos: 40





	1. Return to the Sea - Prologue

Naminé sat on the beach drawing happily. She was fascinated by everything around her, especially him.

His skin glistening with droplets of water. Whether it was the sea or sweat she didn't know, but the way his body swayed and moved was enchanting. His leg raised above his head, and his smile as he twisted his body this way and that.

Naminé smiled slightly. She was trying to catch the perfect position. The perfect move.

She wasn't sure if she would be able to do him justice. To capture these feelings he expressed through his dancing. It wasn't often that Naminé saw male ballerinas so she was excited.

She toned out the screaming and loud noises around her on the beach, and silently began to draw. She was glad her sister invited her to spend the summer here with her. Everything was beautiful and she barely sees the sea at all.

Naminé smiled again as her sketch was finally done, she'd colour it when she got back to Kairi's house.

"Naminé!" Kairi's voice rang out through her ear. "You drawing again?"

"Uhm y-yes!" She clutched her sketchbook close to her chest, a blush coating her pale cheeks. 

"Whatcha got there then?"

"N-nothing! Just some sketches." She turned away from her.

"Oh, can I see? You haven't shown me in a while."

She loved her sister she really did but sometimes the redhead would just give her so much anxiety when she pranced around like that.

Especially when she was wet and near her sketchbook. 

"Just dry off first, please." 

"Sure! Say we're having dinner at Sora's, you down?" She asked as she picked up her towel from beside Naminé

"Your boyfriend?"

"Yep! But don't worry it's not a massive party or anything, just me, Sora and Riku, and of course you if you'd like." She smiled sweetly at her before wearing her oversized white shirt. "Sora's brother might come though, I don't know we don't see him often, you know? You wouldn't mind, would you?" 

Naminé shook her head, warning a smile from Kairi

"That's Sora's isn't it?" Naminé asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah! I stole it once from his closet, but don't tell him anything." She made a shushing motion with her finger.

"My lips are sealed." She pretended to zip her lips. "Here you go." She held out her sketchbook.

"Ooh ooh! Lemme see lemme see!" She reached for it excitedly.

Naminé smiled as her sister gave her opinions about her drawings, and asked her the stories behind them.

"Oh, now what do we have here?"

Naminé definitely didn't like the sound of Kairi's words. "'scuse me?"

Kairi's face twisted into an almost sinister looking smirk.

"Kairi? What's that face?!"

"What face? I don't know what you're talking about."

Naminé's face went pale.

"Say why aren't you swimming with me? Come on!" Kairi set the sketchbook down and took Naminé's wrist.

"No wait I don't-"

"Come on it'll be fun!" She dragged her away.

"Ah hey wait, Kairi!"

* * *

Naminé poked her cheek gently then flinched.

Kairi grimaced. "Hey, Nam you really should stop doing that."

She glared at her. "Oh I don't know maybe if someone was listening to me when they dragged me into the sea we wouldn't be in this situation." She crossed her arms.

"Uhh, sorry?"

Naminé groaned. "Now I have to live with these freckles! I really hate them and I also got sunburned."

Kairi blinked. "Uh um, oh we're here!" 

Naminé grumbled.

"Sora! We're back!" Kairi pushed the door with her foot, but it didn't budge.

Naminé tried stifling a laugh, but she failed.

"Don't laugh at me!" She pushed her around to a window.

"Sora! Sora!" She knocked on the window. "That little shit, he's definitely doing this on purpose."

Sora sneezed. Shaking his head he went back to his game, his headphones still in.

"Sora! Open the door!"

"I don't think he can hear us.." Naminé laughed.

"You don't say. Sora!!" Her knocking became more incessant. "I swear if he's playing that God awful game again and that's why he won't open he's going to-"

"Ah! Kairi! You're back!" He took his headphones off with an excited smile.

"Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for you to open the damn door? Why'd you even lock it in the first place?"

"Sorry, sorry I'll go open it now." He smiled at them sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck.

Kairi huffed, rolling her eyes. A fond smile coating her lips.

"Alright come on in, come on in!" Sora grinned ushering them in.

As soon as Kairi stepped in he hugged her, his chin resting on her collar bones. 

"You're late! Where have you been? Hold on is that my shirt?" He sprang up hitting Kairi's nose in the process.

"Ow, Sora! Why would you do that?!" She held her nose. "We took a little detour to buy some stuff, take a shower, change our clothes, set Naminé's room up. Man, I told you we're going to do this yesterday."

"Oh, right."

"Is your brother coming?"

Sora's happy mood visibly dampened. "Nah, he's busy today. Something about visiting his other brother. I mean it would be nice if he visited me once in a while too." He said drily.

"Hey, he'll come around."

"You must be Naminé!" Sora turned around to face her holding her hands.

"Yes, nice to meet you." She smiled.

"Kairi's told me so much about you! Hey how come she's never been over before?" Sora asked, turning back to his girlfriend.

"Hey! Don't look at me, I've been trying to get her to come over since highschool." 

Naminé nodded in confirmation. "It's true but-"

"Well that's not important, anyway make yourself at home."

"Thank you." Naminé smiled, clasping her hands together.

"Huh?" Kairi looked around frowning.

"What's wrong?" Naminé asked her.

"I don't know, I just can't see Riku anywhere. He left before us. He should be here by now."

"Wait, you didn't know?" Sora asked.

"Didn't know what?"

"Oh, Riku's instructor called him on his way home, apparently she's going to be out of town on the weekend because of…. something, and she wanted to give him his session before she goes away. You know with that performance coming up he can't miss any."

"Oh, wait he won't be here?"

"No, no he'll make it. He'll just be a bit late. He said to go ahead and eat if we want to."

"I'd like to wait for him, but-" Kairi trailed off, looking at her sister. 

"Hmm?"

"Nam, you can go ahead and eat; we'll help you make food, you're probably exhausted and hungry."

"Oh, no not at all! I can wait too, besides it's not fun eating alone." She smiled.

"But.." Sora and Kairi shared a look.

"It's fine, don't worry I'll just take a nap in the meantime."

"Uh, the guest bedroom is the second door on the right." Sora said

"Thank you."

* * *

Naminé put the phone over her ear. "Please pick up, please." She chewed on her lips.

_"Naminé!"_

"Thank God you picked up." She sighed in relief.

 _"Is something the matter?"_ Ienzo asked over the phone.

"N-nothing's wrong I just… I haven't seen Kairi in so long, you know? And I just met her boyfriend too, and then there's this other guy, I don't know what to do."

_"But you've been in touch all these years haven't you? Her boyfriend was nice to you, right?"_

"Yes, but-"

_"Listen, Naminé, I'm sure I'm right about this, Kairi loves you. Just act like you usually would, everything will be alright. I know talking on the phone or over a video call isn't exactly the same, but I assure you that this summer vacation will be the best you've had yet."_

Naminé smiled. "Thank you, Ienzo."

_"Anytime."_

_"Is that Naminé?"_

_"Y-yes."_

_"Give her to me!"_

_"Uh no, Even wait I-"_ she practically heard the phone being snatched away.

_"I thought I told you to call me when you get there!"_

"I'm sorry?" Naminé blinked

_"Do you have any idea how worried we were about-"_

Naminé hung up when his voice became a shrieking mess. Laughing quietly, she set her phone down and curled up on the bed. She could practically hear him ranting to Ienzo about how she hung up on him.

A nap should fix everything.

* * *

  
  
"Are you okay?" Sora asked.

"Oh no what if I came on too strong? I just haven't seen her in so long, I don't know how to-"

"Hey, hey relax! Calm down." He set his hands on her shoulder.

"Okay, okay. I'm calm." She exhaled sharply.

Sora laughed. "Okay, I believe you." 

Kairi punched his arm. 

Sora grimaced, rubbing his arms where she punched him. 

When the sound of a notification went off on his phone, he took it out.

"What is it?" She leaned over to take a better look.

"Riku just texted me, he says to get started on food, he'll be here any minute!" 

"Oh, I'll get started then, you go wake Naminé up."

"That, um Kairi, we talked about this."

"What?"

"How about I cook and I let you handle Naminé?"

"Wha- but I wanted to-"

"No, no, I insist! I can't have you do such a thing."

"Sora it's really not a big deal I-"

He gave her his best puppy eyes. 

Kairi blushed slightly. "That- that's not going to work."

He pouted.

Kairi swallowed. "Oh, alright! _Fine!_ " She went upstairs.

Once she was out of earshot he sighed in relief.

Sora pulled out his phone again, texting his best friend.

_'Riku, good news, I managed to convince Kairi not to cook, somehow. We live to see yet another day.'_

_'I knew I could count on you, good job.'_

* * *

"Nam, Nam, Naminé?" Kairi shook her sister's shoulder gently.

Naminé groaned. "What?"

"Dinner."

"Is your friend here yet?" She yawned.

"Not yet, but Sora's cooking right now."

Naminé huffed, burying her face in her hands. "Okay, let me just freshen up."

Kairi smiled. "We'll be downstairs."

Naminé nodded.

* * *

"Thank goodness you're here, she was about to kill me." Sora cried in relief, clutching Riku's hand, tears streaming down his face.

"I'm sure it wasn't that serious, Sora." Riku sweat dropped.

"No, man really. She _literally_ chased me with one of her high heels."

Riku stifled a laugh. 

"It's not funny! Not only did I have to convince her I also had to keep her out of the kitchen."

"And you survived? _Wow_." Riku ruffled his hair.

"I know! Hey, dude my hair."

"I'm not going to mess it up Sora. It can't get any messier than that."

Sora grumbled. "So anyways, they should be down by now."

Riku nodded. 

"Alright, Riku, this is Naminé. Naminé this is our best friend, Riku."

Riku turned around and-

"K-Kairi!!"

That's not the reaction he was expecting.

"What?" Kairi asked innocently.

Oh, Riku knew that tone.

"Kairi." He sighed putting a hand to his forehead shaking his head.

"Kairi." Sora groaned.

"What? What?" All three of them glared at her. "No, guys, seriously. What?"  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a long wait, here's the first chapter. Usually I write more than this but this is just a prologue! Let me know what you think!


	2. Slip up.

After dinner, Kairi showed Naminé around Sora's house. "We'll more likely to be here than actually back at home… unless you want to be back home with dad then.."

"N-no, here's fine."

"If you say so. Riku and Sora are roommates! I'm also moving in bit by bit, it's not going to be too crowded right?"

"No, not at all. Back in Radiant Garden, There's Ansem, Ienzo, Even and I. I don't think it would be much different."

"Oh, well I guess that takes care of that! The kitchen is where the cleaning supplies, and first aid kit are. You can't miss them, they're in the cupboard under the sink. The first aid kit is right here." She opened a cupboard on top of the microwave. "Here it is! There's also basic medicine, you know aspirins, Advil and stuff."

Naminé nodded.

"You already know the bedrooms. I usually stay in with Sora, but if you ever want to have a mini sleepover.." she grinned.

Naminé smiled. "Yes that would be nice."

"Sweet! We could go get your suitcases tomorrow from Dad's if you want. Hmm what else is there? I can't think of anything right now. Oh well, whenever you have any questions just ask." Kairi shrugged.

"Don't worry, I will."

* * *

Kairi and Sora left to get some dessert since none of them could particularly bake, and Naminé wanted ice cream. They both had a feeling this was all intentional. Especially since Kairi all but insisted. Naminé shuffled quietly on the couch twiddling with her thumbs or tapping on the armrest. 

"I'm sorry about earlier." 

"Huh? Oh no, it's nothing really," Riku answered. 

"I was just surprised is all." She smiled. "I'm Naminé." 

Naminé reached out her hand to shake his. He smiled at her and shook her hand. "Riku. I thought something was wrong with my face. I wonder where she even got that idea."

Naminé shook her head. "Not at all! It's actually my fault."

Riku gave her a questioning look. 

"I kind of- sort of I, at the beach I was… I drew you. y

You were dancing and I was drawing and I'm sorry." She fidgeted with her shorts.

"You drew me dancing?"

"Y-yes." She blushed. 

"Oh, can I see?" 

"You want to?" She looked at him with surprise. It wasn't like she was objecting, but she didn't expect it. Oh no what if he doesn't like it. Naminé should've known better than to draw someone without their permission.

"I think I'd like to see a drawing of myself." He smiled.

"Uh, right let me just go get it from upstairs."

"Hey, if you don't want-"

"No! No! It's alright." She interrupted.

Riku frowned at her retreating figure. She said that too fast for his liking. He wasn't pushy right?

* * *

"I mean, I totally get why you're trying to set him up with someone, but why Naminé?"

" _That_ dear Sora, is for me to know and for you to find out." Kairi grinned.

Sora made a face at her. Kairi's shipping shenanigans always ended up as a disaster. "Like that's going to work." Sora muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Hey!" 

"Oh no, don't you 'hey' me. Remember the last time you tried setting Ventus up with someone? We didn't see him for a whole year."

"That's because! How was I supposed to know man?" 

Sora scrunched his face. Shaking his head, looking at the paper in his hand. "Can this line go any slower?!" 

"Sora! You're too loud!"

Sora turned to glare at her. "Well maybe if someone didn't want a red velvet we wouldn't be in this mess! Look! Naminé's ice cream is melting!"

Kairi gave him a disbelieving look. "I told you. I told you we're going to be late so we should buy the ice cream last but you never listen!"

Sora whined. "I just want to go home! Remy's busy today obviously. We can get something else." He leaned on Kairi. "That's I'm just going to take a nap."

"A-a nap?" 

Sora hummed in confirmation.

_"Here?!"_

"Yup, right here."

"B-b-but we're in the middle of the Bistrot. Sora!" She shook his shoulder. "Man, there's no way I can hold you up like this! I'm not Riku!"

* * *

"Wow." Riku was truly in awe at what he saw. Just looking at the drawing made him want to get up and dance again for the third time that day. He could almost feel his emotions from that morning through the ink and the colours. 

Naminé blushed. "I-I know it isn't perfect but-"

"Are you kidding?! This is amazing!" 

Naminé heard the unasked question loud and clear. "Do you want to see the rest of them?" She asked hesitantly.

There was always something about people praising her art that always made Naminé's day, but she was always scared when someone new saw it. It was thrilling and terrifying at the same time. Naminé was never against criticism, but it's the non-constructive one that always brought her down. And so despite her shaking hands and wavering voice she still gave him the indirect permission he must've wanted.

"Is it alright?"

"Yes." She nodded.

Riku closed the sketchbook, then opened it again on the first page. "Oh, why is it empty?"

"The first page is… oh god this is going to sound super weird." Naminé put her face in her hands.

"I'm friends with Sora. Nothing can be weirder than him."

Naminé laughed. The way he said it was so nonchalant that it almost felt like he was exasperated. Her laughter came so unexpectedly that she didn't even know how to stop.

Clutching at her stomach in an attempt to quiet down. "I'm- I'm so sorry!" She laughed more.

"What for? It's the truth." He shrugged.

"Y-you. You're not helping!"

After Naminé somehow calmed down enough to form intelligible words she cleared her throat and folded her hands into her lap. Straightening up she looked at Riku who gave her a questioning look.

"Are we just going to pretend the last ten minutes didn't happen?"

"Riku!"

He laughed. "So, the first page."

Naminé took a deep breath to calm herself down. "The first page is a... commitment?" She half asked.

"Commitment?"

She nodded. "I don't know it just feels like the first page leaves an impression on the whole sketchbook. If the first page sucks then it could leave a bad impression on the rest of the sketchbook. What if, whatever it is that I draw on the first page is bad? I don't think I'd want to commit to that. Does any of that makes sense?"

"Hmm, I think, it's sort of like dancing. If you threw the first beat off, but tried to fix it for the rest of the dance it would seem rushed. I think I know what you mean."

"I'd love to see you dance again sometime, Riku."

Riku smiled.

* * *

"We're here!" Kairi walked in to see…

Quite a sight actually.

On the couch where they both left them, Naminé and Riku were laughing at what she didn't really know, but Naminé was rapidly turning red, well redder as the seconds ticked by.

Kairi smiled leaning against the door.

"Hey why're you standing in the door-!" 

Kairi slapped a hand on Sora's mouth. "Shh, look." She pointed at the duo.

"Oh. Oh my god that's amazing!"

"Shh, Sora!" She hissed.

"What are you guys doing there?" Naminé and Riku both gave them confused looks.

"U-uh, SORA!" Kairi yelled suddenly, making them both jump. "He, he kept talking my ear off on our way back, s-so I'm just trying to shut him up!" She laughed nervously

Naminé and Riku shared a look.

Riku gave her one of his 'I know you're lying but okay' smile. "Right. I can believe that."

"Oh! We got dessert for everyone! Carrot cake for you." Sora handed Riku a carrot cake.

"Red velvet for you." He threw it in Kairi's face.

"Hey!"

"Uh a popsicle for Naminé! Here you go."

"Thank you." She accepted it.

"And a cherry chocolate cake for me."

Naminé opened her popsicle only to have it all spill over on the floor.

"Oh, I forgot to mention the popsicle's melted." He laughed nervously.

"Oh." Naminé stared, disappointed at the blue mess on the floor. "It's okay, I'll just go clean this." She retreated into the kitchen to find the cleaning supplies.

"No wait, Naminé, I'll do it since it's actually my fault." Sora chased after her.

"So, what were you two on about right there at the door?" Riku crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow.

Kairi looked away whistling. "I don't know what you're talking about." 

Riku shook his head. "You're still a terrible liar, but if you're putting that much effort into it, then I would be right if I guessed that you won't be telling me?"

"Exactly!"

They both heard a crash from the kitchen.

"We should probably-" Riku sighed.

"- see what these two idiots are up to." Kairi rushed past him.

"How does one even do that? Like ever?" Riku shook his head in exasperation.

Kairi was trying no to laugh.

"Instead of laughing and standing there questioning your life choices, how about you two help me?!" Sora complained, from under a fallen cupboard door.

"What in the world happened?" They both looked to Naminé who was covered with flour.

"Trust me, if I knew, I'd tell you myself, but I don't, so I can't do that. On the bright side my freckles aren't showing anymore." She smiled, and clapped her hands in front of Sora's face coating it in flour.

Coughing Sora waved trying to not inhale the flour. "Naminé! Stop! Guys help me! This is surprisingly heavy."

Riku turned on his heel and left the kitchen.

"Ah, wait. Riku!" Sora whined reaching out to him.

Kairi hit him on the head. "Stop being so dramatic." 

"Ow. No seriously guys, I need help. I feel like I'm slowly dying."

Kairi shook her head, helping Naminé up. "You should go take a shower. We don't have time to get your stuff. Would you be fine with something of mine for the time being?"

Naminé nodded. 

"Okay! Good. Now as for you… how did you even get it to fall." Kairi asked in concern.

Sora shrugged, or at least tried to. "I don't really know.. I think umm.. aw man why can't I just show you my memories instead?! That would've worked better."

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say. Let's just try and get this off of you." Kairi tried heaving the door off only to slip and fall on top of it herself.

Sora felt the air being knocked out of his lungs and his face flattening against the floor. 

"Riku!" Kairi shouted. "We need help!"

Riku face palmed. Then he heard a muffled voice call for him as well. "How did I even end up friends with these two?" 

Shaking his head, Riku tried to get to them but he just slipped on the wet sticky floor and fell face first. "Ow."

* * *

A shower felt surprisingly calming to Naminé, but it wasn't enough for her to let her own little insecurities slide down the drain with the water and flour.

She jumped when she heard a loud thud come from downstairs. The trio were probably up to something, again.

Naminé ran her hands through her hair, trying not to pull on it. Standing in front of the mirror, brushing her hair.

She looked so… normal, and put together.

_It's not true._

_This façade you put up… it's going to break you eventually._

She hated looking in the mirror, because her reflection showed someone else.

It didn't show _Naminé_.

Setting the brush down and picking up the place where she placed her most personal thoughts, she flipped a page open. Her hands moved without any real instructions. Without a thought of what she'd draw

She couldn't help it but she somehow felt like an outsider. It wasn't that Kairi acted like she was. Or the two boys either, but…

How was she to top that? A closeness established over the course of fourteen years wasn't something she could build in a few months. Naminé held her shaking hands together. 

This was after all only for the summer. Then she'd have to go back to Radiant Garden. Back to college and maybe call these three every once in a while like she did with Kairi before.

Or maybe they'd forget all about her after the summer ends. She'd just become a fading memory in their hearts.

Shaking her head Naminé sat down on the bed, sketchbook in hand and stared at what her hands came up with.

It was a simple doodle. Without any worries about anatomical accuracy, or perspective.

A simple doodle of all four of them hand in hand and hanging out at the beach. A simple doodle where they wouldn't forget her, even if it was all wishful thinking.

Even if it was something she could never have. Nobody ever really saw her sketchbook thoughts, so it wasn't like it mattered anyway.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter two! This is just slightly longer than the previous chapter but I promise somehow as we delve deeper into the story they'll get longer. I just want to give you a little heads up. I'm writing this when I feel like it and when I'm struck with inspiration. So even though I might be updating regularly now I can't promise that later on. Especially since this is a slice of life genre which I've never actually written before. Anyway thanks for reading and I'll see you next chapter!


	3. New Faces

Sleep was something that never came easily to Naminé. Ever since she was little she'd always stir, toss and turn until her body wore itself out and forced her mind to shut down. Which meant that there were nights when she never got any sleep and the next day would come.

This was one of them. Naminé opened the window to watch the sun slowly rising over the horizon of the sea.

Destiny Islands sure were beautiful. The scenery calmed her wayward mind and the tapping of her fingers changed from a chaotic mess to a nice steady rhythm.

There was always this thing about sunrises that made her happy.

The start of a new day. It was a reassurance that no matter how pitch black the night became, the sun would always rise, and a new day would start.

Whether she liked it or not.

Stretching her tired body before getting up, Naminé really wished she got at least an hour of sleep, but she was awake now so it's time for breakfast.

Breakfast was as good of a start to the day as any.

If she was being honest, Naminé was surprised when she found the fridge full. Between Kairi's carelessness, Sora's short attention span and Riku not being home most of the time, or so they say, Naminé was ready to find the bare necessities stacked in an otherwise empty fridge, but...

All kinds of fruits and vegetables and leafy greens were there. They were heavily stocked on oranges and lemons for some reason, but everything else was here and…

Coconut.

Naminé grinned. Coconut was the greatest fruit in her opinion.

They never had enough in Radiant Garden. But she could see plenty here.

Picking out a knife and splitting open the coconut, Naminé carefully poured it's water into a bowl. Then she started scooping the flesh out bit by bit.

"Oh hey."

Naminé jumped slightly. "H-hi."

"You're up early," Sora said.

Naminé smiled. "So are you."

"Trust me I'd love to get more sleep, but someone has to wake up before Kairi, otherwise she'd burn the food, us and the house down, and I can't count on Riku to do that so here I am."

"Here you are."

"What would you like for breakfast?" He asked, opening the fridge.

"Uh, coconut?" She showed him the half in her hand.

Sora tilted his head to the side. "How about some pineapple to go with it then?"

"Oh, okay I guess."

"I'm making oat flour waffles. We don't eat wheat flour here because someone is on a strict diet that his instructor put him on."

Naminé turned around to find Riku descending the stairs.

"I never said I wanted you guys to follow too." He yawned, sitting down at the bar. "What do you mean you can't count on me to wake up before Kairi? She could sleep through a storm."

Sora rolled his eyes. "We can't let you do it alone! Besides I do have to admit it's actually tasty so…" he shrugged. Naminé noticed how he intentionally avoided the question.

Good evading strategy. Or he just didn't really hear it.

"Here's your coffee." He slid a mug towards Riku.

He smiled. "Thanks, Sora."

"So, Naminé, what do you want besides coconut and pineapple?"

"I usually don't eat much, so I think I'll be fine with just that."

Sora frowned. "Oh, are you sure?"

Naminé nodded.

"Would you like another coconut at least? I don't think this will be enough." He stared at the coconut flesh she scooped out. It was too little to consider a snack let alone breakfast. "Here let me handle it."

"Please don't worry about it, I can-"

"You better let him do it," Riku said, his head resting on the bar top.

"But-"

"Don't worry it doesn't bother him. He needs it." He reassured her.

"It's not that, but-"

"Trust me, he needs it." Riku insisted.

"Why?" Naminé asked, confused. Why would Sora need to cook? Or prepare her breakfast when she could easily do it herself.

"It's Sora's way of stimming. You'll get used to it."

Oh.

Sora nodded in confirmation. "That's true! Do you like coffee?"

"Not really."

"Tea?"

Naminé shook her head.

"Juice?"

"Um, just the coconut water will do."

"Oh! Okay then! Good good! That means we won't need the juicer. Thank God Kairi would've killed me! What about you?" He turned to Riku.

"Anything you cook up will be fine, Sora."

"Okay. So waffles it is then! You sure you don't want some?"

Naminé shook her head.

"Okay. Why don't you sit down then?"

Naminé nodded absent mindedly. Moving over to sit beside Riku.

"You okay?" Riku took a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit tired is all." She rubbed at her eyes.

"You look like you haven't gotten any sleep. You don't want to take a nap?"

She shook her head. "I'm sure I won't be able to. Besides, Sora's doing all of this for me; I can't get up and just leave."

"I would," Riku said.

Naminé frowned. "Why?"

"Sora cooks and prepares food for mostly stimming, so it can get just a little noisy." He smiled at her. "His mother taught him at an early age. She didn't want him to hurt himself, so cooking it was. She wasn't the brightest cookie, and she really didn't understand what was happening with him, but she tried as hard as she could to. I think she did a good job."

Naminé watched as Sora started on the waffle batter, he did look very relaxed doing these things.

Then she found out what Riku meant when it could get a little noisy. Sora all but banged the bowl on the countertop, rummaging through the drawers was grating on her ears, somehow whisking too. The batter made an unusual sloshing sound. It really was too loud.

"Oh, now I see what you mean." She grimaced.

"Do you want to go outside until he's done?"

"But he'll be all alone and-"

"Naminé, right now Sora's being considerate that we're here if we go outside, he won't have to be."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Okay."

"Sora!" Riku called.

"Oh, yes?" He stopped the stand mixer.

Naminé could see the way his fidgeting began when the sounds stopped.

"Naminé and I are heading out. You'll be okay right?"

"Oh no, was I too loud?"

"No, you were fine, we're just going to sit down outside. You know vitamin D and stuff."

"Oh, yeah. Your doctor said you were vitamin D deficient. Try not to get a heat stroke though." He started the mixer again, putting his hands on the bowl to feel the vibrations.

"Alright, I will." He chuckled. "Let's go." He turned to Naminé.

She nodded with a small smile on her face.

* * *

Naminé sat down on the grass, stretching her legs in front of her.

Riku had disappeared somewhere, leaving her to sit on the grass. But it's okay; he said he was coming back.

Naminé took her sandals off wiggling her toes in the grass. She always liked doing this with Ienzo back home, every morning after an intense research session and her pulling an all nighter for school, they'd sit down in the gardens and wiggle their toes in the grass.

It didn't feel the same, doing it all alone.

Naminé brought her knees to her chest and put her head on her knees.

"You okay?" Riku suddenly came up from behind her.

"Oh, yeah. Of course. There's someone I miss, that's all." Naminé smiled her little signature smile.

Riku hummed. "Want to water the plants with me?"

"Um, sure."

Riku offered her a hand with a small smile on his face.

Naminé unwillingly copied as she took his hand and he helped her up.

* * *

Standing behind the window, Kairi and Sora gave each other smug looks. "Good job, Sora."

He gave her a huge grin. "Thanks, I just hope Riku doesn't find out that I was being extra loud today on purpose, but I do have to admit it feels better."

"Sora." Kairi put her hand on his shoulder gently.

"Huh?"

"We told you before, you can be as loud as you want. None of us will ever hold that against you, or tell you to stop."

Sora nodded, giving her another big grin. He hugged her, burying his face in her hair. "I know. Thank you."

Kairi smiled and stroked through his messy hair. "Anytime."

* * *

"Wait where are we going again?" Naminé asked, getting into the passenger seat.

"Dad can't pick Xion up from practice, so we have to do it."

"Oh."

"You're nervous, aren't you?" It wasn't a question. Not really.

"Yes," Naminé said.

"Don't worry, Xion's a sweetheart. We're also taking Roxas with us, he's cool too."

"It's not that but I haven't spoken to her before. I don't know what I'm going to say to her if she asked me why I never called her like I've always called you."

"I don't think she will. You can put all the blame on Dad anyway." Kairi shrugged. "He's the one at fault here, never telling you about her."

Naminé pursed her lips.

Kairi sighed. "If it makes you feel better, she wants to meet you. She actually told me to bring you along."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Okay."

* * *

"Terra!"

"Oh, hi Kairi! Hi Naminé."

"Hi, Terra." Naminé smiled at him.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Kairi asked in confusion.

"Yeah. He applied for apprenticeship with Ansem for a while. We didn't see each other very often, but we've met."

"Nice to see you again, Xion's just changing. You guys arrived earlier than we expected."

"Yeah, believe it or not, there was no traffic today," Kairi said dramatically.

"What? No way!" Xion came up to them with a big smile on her face.

"You must be Naminé! I'm so glad I could finally meet you!" Xion hugged her.

Naminé tensed a little from surprise, then she relaxed in her sister's embrace. They released each other with big smile on both their faces.

"Nice to meet you, Xion."

* * *

"Then, they started bothering him while he was playing!"

Naminé listened attentively to her, explaining how she met Roxas. She was surprised they hadn't met before their freshman year in high school, when Roxas was apparently Sora's cousin and Xion was Kairi's sister.

But Naminé was really intrigued by her storytelling, that she was sure if someone else told her this, she wouldn't be as interested.

"Ugh! It still makes me mad even four years later."

Naminé nodded. "He sounds like an ass, that Seifer, guy."

"Trust me he's worse than you think." Xion all but growled.

Naminé laughed. "Usually people would say the opposite."

"I mean I would, but I just can't stand the guy, you know? So anyways, then I totally kicked him in the- well you know."

Naminé grimaced. "Ouch."

"Serves him right! After that I punched him and broke his nose."

"What?!"

"Yeah! Guy's a total jerk."

"You didn't get in trouble?"

Xion made her 'i! I'm thinking face.' "Well I definitely got detention at school, and Dad was super mad at me, but then I told him why I did it and when he found out it was for Roxas then he was totally chill with it.

"Oh."

"Yeah wanna know a secret?" Xion gave her a smug smile.

"Um, sure?"

Xion leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "Dad told me 'Next time you see that jerk face you should him on the head with your claymore'!" Xion deepened her voice as if to mimic their Dad.

Naminé gave her a shocked look. "You have a claymore?!"

"Isa gave it to me!"

"Isa?"

Xion nodded.

"Blue hair?"

"Wait you know him?"

"Axel's boyfriend? sure!"

_"You know Axel?!"_

"Actually, funny story!" Naminé laughed.

"Ohoho, I can't wait to find that out."

"Well you see, we were in Radiant Garden and..."

* * *

Naminé really enjoyed Xion's company. She reminded her of one of her friends back in Radiant Garden.

"Then what happened?" Xion asked, her chin resting on her hands.

"Then he got me some ice cream." Naminé shrugged.

"Hm, that sure sounds like Axel. I can't believe you know him! So you know Terra and Axel... Who else?" Xion asked.

"I know it's weird, such a small world right?"

"Say, do you know Aqua as well? She's Roxas's music instructor."

Naminé shook her head. "Can't say I do."

"Oh, alright. Which sorta makes me wonder where the hell is he? He should be out by now. And where is Kairi ?" Xion peered out of the car windows.

They were both sitting talking and getting to know each other until Roxas gets out of his session.

"I'm telling you right now, Kairi is the one holding him up." Xion pointed out.

"Oh, I'm sure she is. Probably getting a hit on all the instruments in there, and asking about a program she's never going to go through with." Naminé waved her hands as if to shrug it off.

"My thoughts exactly." Xion nodded along with her.

"I should probably call her." Naminé pulled out her phone.

"Yes please."

* * *

Roxas gave Kairi a disapproving look. He really wanted to go home, besides Xion was waiting for him.

He felt his glare soften a little bit when he thought of her.

"Kairi." He sighed, crossing his arms.

"Oh, right! It was nice talking to you Aqua!" Kairi waved.

"Come by more often!" Aqua waved back.

"Naminé's calling me. Oops looks like we stayed here for too long." Kairi cancelled her call and turned to Roxas. "Let's go before Naminé decides she wants to kick my ass."

Roxas gave her an exasperated sigh. "Right of course. Wait who's Naminé?"

"My sister!"

"Xion's your sister."

"Hmm Xion is my sister from the same mister. Naminé is my sister from both of my parents. You'll understand when we get to the car! Enough dilly dally, we're going to be late."

"Gee, I wonder who made us late?" Roxas asked in sarcasm.

"Don't sass at me, pipsqueak."

"Pipsqueak?! I'm taller than you!"

"Not setting for yourself a high bar there buddy." Kairi stuck her tongue out, finally arriving at the car.

"Finally! Where have you two been?!" Naminé asked.

Roxas pointed at Kairi. Then he got a closer look at Naminé. Then Xion. Then Kairi.

Then Naminé again.

"Are you guys clones of each other?"

All three of them burst out laughing.

"No, I swear if you all had the same hair colour and hair length you'd look exactly the same."

"Xion's eyes are a different colour." Naminé pointed out.

Three pairs of eyes fell on her as she said that. They all looked at her like she grew another head all of a sudden.

"What?" Naminé cocked her head to the side.

"Excuse me?" Roxas asked.

"Kairi and I have royal blue eyes. Xion is more of a Persian blue."

They all looked at each other.

"What?" They all asked together.

Naminé shook her head. "Never mind. Anyways get in and let's head back already!"

"Oh! right sorry."

Naminé sighed. Glancing at the time she sighed again.

She still had a long day ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet ya didn't expect a new chapter today did ya? Hehehe.


	4. Troubleshooting

“Come on you can tell me.” Sora hugged his pillow with mischief written on his face. Swaying side to side.

“There isn’t anything to tell.” Riku turned away from him.

Sora gave him a look. “Yep and I’m older than you.”

Riku rolled his eyes.

“What? I thought we were saying things that aren’t true.”

“Sora.” Riku groaned.

“You’re no fun. Come on! We’re all alone here, you can tell.” He sat up on his knees.

“I know we’re all alone here, but....”

“Aha! So there really is something! Tell me! Come on.”

Riku realized his mistake too late. “Sora I swear to god.”

He just grinned at him. Sora was really, really happy for his best friend. So happy he couldn’t help himself. As he got more excited, his swaying quickened.

“It’s Naminé isn’t it?” Sora scooched closer to his friend. “Right? I knew it!”

“ _Sora_!”

Sora’s swaying stopped abruptly. “Sorry.”

Riku bit his bottom lip. “No, no I’m sorry. I’m just a bit stressed. I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that.” 

Sora smiled, resting his cheek on his pillow. “It’s okay.” But he didn’t go back to swaying again.

Riku shook his head. “It’s not. I know how much this hurt you. If it makes you feel better....” he trailed off giving his friend a small smile.

At seeing it Sora perked up immediately. He crashed into his friend, hugging him.

They both fell backwards from the impact. Sora was satisfied with the slight ' _oomph_ ' Riku let out.

Riku smiled and started playing with his spiky hair. “Yes, you’re right.”

Sora grinned at him. “See I knew it.”

“Yes you did.”

“Say, you said you were stressed. Are you okay?” Sora asked with concern written on his face.

Riku shook his head. “Not really. I’m so worried, if I stumble just once my whole dancing career would be over.”

Sora sat up, looking at Riku like he lost his mind. “Are you serious? No, no you've been practicing for years! Why on earth would you stumble now?!”

Riku laughed. “You’re right. Why would I stumble now? Thanks Sora.”

“Huh? But I didn’t do anything.”

Riku shook his head.

“Hey, are you making fun of me?” Sora didn’t get a reply. “ _Hey_!”

Riku was about to reply when they heard the front door opening. Sora’s head whipped around so fast that it hurt Riku's neck.

“Kairi! Kairi’s here!” He scrambled off the bed only to fall face first because he was tangled up in the covers.

“Ow,” he rubbed on his sore forehead. “Ah! Kairi! Kairi’s here!” He immediately perked up and tried in vain to detangle his legs from his friend’s bedding

“Yes she is, calm down we need to get you out of this first.” Riku bent down to untangle his legs. “She’s not going anywhere, she just got here remember?”

“But-but!” Sora waved, excitedly pointing at the bedroom door.

“I know, I know.” Riku reassured. “But you can’t exactly make your way to her in this position can you?”

“No.” Sora grumbled. 

“Exactly, you think you can wait a little?”

He nodded silently with a frown on his face.

“Good,” Riku said. 

Unbeknownst to Sora, Riku had no idea how he'd gotten himself tangled in that way, but Sora was growing restless, so he had to work fast.

Thankfully, he was able to somehow detangle his friend quickly enough. At least he didn’t get chewed out at his slowness, but he had a hunch that it felt longer than it actually was.

With freshly freed legs Sora leaped to the door, holding onto the doorway to balance himself to take the turn in time.

Riku flinched at that, as he heard the joint pop a little. He stretched his arms, watching his friend as he stumbled down the stairs.

“Kairi!” 

Riku blinked. “Just don’t-“ he winced when he heard a crash coming from downstairs. “-hurt yourselves.” Riku finished with a sigh. 

It was always so sweet, whenever Kairi would be gone for some time, Sora would always jump in excitement when she’d come back. Despite them dating since high school, somehow the two of them still held that deep fondness they had when they first started dating. Riku could argue that it was getting stronger as the years went by.

Looking back at his bed which was stripped off of it’s sheets by his childhood friend, he sighed. A bit of tidying was due. He heaved the sheets and comforter off the floor. 

Riku gave it a look before deciding that he could just do it later. A decision he would probably regret later, but one he made anyway.

* * *

  
Naminé jumped when Sora came crashing into Kairi out of nowhere. The impact made them both fall and knock a glass over.

Kairi laughed from her place on the floor. “Did ya miss me?”

Sora hugged her tightly in reply. 

Naminé smiled at them. She stalked a past them to get a broom to sweep up the broken glass. “You guys better wait outside until I’m done.” Naminé called to the two teenagers outside. 

She didn’t get a reply but she assumed they heard her. She started picking up the bigger pieces in her hand when she heard someone descending the stairs. 

“What did he break this time?” Riku asked.

“Just a glass. Please stay back until I’m done.”

He shook his head. “Let me help you.” He walked towards her carefully as not to step on any stray shards.

“You two can take your PDA up to your room,” he said, playfully nudging his two childhood friends with his foot.

Sora stuck his tongue out at him.

Kairi shrugged and heaved Sora off her, which earned her a whine in response. Kairi shook her head then whispered something in Sora’s ear that made him grin bigger and brighter with each passing second.

They shared a look, then looked at the other pair in the room with smug faces. 

Naminé and Riku shared their own questioning look.

Sora giggled then took Kairi by the hand upstairs.

Riku frowned. “What was that about?”

Naminé hummed. “I think I know.”

“Oh?”

“Yep! They’re trying to set us up together!” Naminé looked at him with all seriousness.

“I see. Any plans?”

Naminé gave him a Cheshire cat like grin, that he almost had to double check if it was in fact Naminé standing beside him and not her redheaded sister. 

“I’m glad you asked.”

Riku had a feeling he would regret this. With a sigh he looked at her, silently asking her to explain. 

“Here’s what we’re going to do.”

* * *

Xion and Roxas sat on the porch swing outside, with Roxas giving it the occasional kick to keep it moving.

He was ultimately brooding, and it made Xion want to punch something, or rather someone.

“What’s wrong?” Xion asked.

Roxas took his feet of the ground and brought his knees to his chest. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” He rested his chin on his knees.

“Did someone bother you today?”

“ _Drop it._ ” He hissed at her.

Xion frowned reaching for his hair to comfort him, but she stopped halfway. She shouldn’t invade his personal space like that, she had to ask first. But how could she when he wasn’t even looking at her? That’s why Xion tried comforting him the only way she knew how.

“Ho-how about we go for some ice cream? My treat.” She smiled hesitantly. She had to admit it hurt her feelings that he just snapped at her like that, but she was somehow getting used to it by now.

Roxas looked at her with wide eyes, and a small smile. Grateful for the small mercies Xion unknowingly provided him. “Yeah, ice cream sounds great right about now.”

Xion gave him a tight lipped smile. “I’ll just go tell them where we’re headed.”

Roxas nodded quietly.

When Xion left, he hit himself on the temple. “Stupid, why did you snap at her like that?”

He should probably apologize.

* * *

Naminé cocked her head to the side. “Oh no. What’s wrong?”

Xion shook her head. “I don’t know. He doesn’t want to talk to me.” Xion crossed her arms on the bar top, resting her chin on her forearms. “I don’t know what’s been happening with him lately. I feel like it’s all my fault.” She lamented.

Naminé frowned. “Is there anything I can do?”

“I don’t know. We’re headed for some ice cream, that’s all I wanted to say. He’s waiting for me, I should just go.”

Naminé smiled “Just let me know how it goes, okay?”

Xion nodded, making her way out of the house. 

Naminé sighed at her sister’s retreating figure. Trouble in paradise wasn’t something she was familiar with. She’s never been in a relationship before. Drumming her fingers against the bar top, she wished she could just take a nap.

But she knew that she wouldn’t be able to. She was this close to collapsing from exhaustion, so she pushed on, waiting for when her body finally burned her mind out. 

“You look like you’re dead.” 

Naminé looked up at her companion at the moment. He was making some sort of snack. 

“I feel like it.” 

Riku hummed softly. “You need sleep.”

Naminé nodded in confirmation. “I do. I haven’t slept since yesterday. I pulled another all nighter.”

“You know-“ Riku sat beside her. “-if I did that and my instructor found out, I wouldn’t hear the end of it.”

Naminé smiled. “I know it’s wrong, but sometimes it gets a little too much you know?”

“Here.” Riku pushed a dish towards her.

“Huh?”

“Try it. I’m not as good as cooking as Sora, but I can survive on my own cooking skills. Let me know what you think.”

Naminé eyed the dish in front of her. It was some sort of tart? 

She gave a questioning look to him, to which he responded with an encouraging smile. 

With the thought that she had survived Ienzo and Even’s cooking before, Naminé took a bite out of the unfamiliar snack. Nothing could be worse than these two's cooking she was sure she got an immunity to food poisoning.

To her surprise, it actually tasted really good. Her eyes brightened up. “This is so good! What is that?! How do you make it?”

Riku smiled. “It’s a secret.”

“Pardon?” Naminé blinked.

Riku looked away, stifling a laugh.

“Hey!”

Riku laughed harder, and Naminé found herself smiling a little before joining him. 

It felt good, laughing together like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's shorter than the previous two chapters, but it felt right ending it here, so I just did that. Enjoy more Destiny trio interactions.


	5. There Goes Your Heart

Roxas twiddled with his thumbs as Xion ordered their ice cream. Why was he so rude to her earlier? He should apologize. That look on her face when he snapped at her didn’t sit well with him at all. 

It’s all his fault. Why can’t he be more gentle towards her feelings. Why-

“Hey!” Xion came over cutting his train of thought. “I got your favourite.” She smiled offering him the cup.

“Thanks.” He took it from her. 

Xion was about to say something but quickly decided against it. 

“What?” Roxas asked.

Xion shook her head. “Nothing.”

“About earlier I-“ they both said at the same time. Xion smiled gently.

“You first.”

Roxas looked away. “I’m sorry.” 

Xion swallowed. “What for?” she asked stiffly.

He looked her in the eye. “For being an ass. I’m sorry.”

Xion looked away. “That hurt, you know?”

Roxas nodded solemnly.

“I was just trying to make sure you’re okay.”

Roxas stiffened.

“I know. Xion, I know. I just have a lot on my mind lately. I know it’s not an excuse, I suck.”

Xion looked at him her spoon in her mouth. “Finish that before it melts, I’m not paying for another one.” She pointed at his ice cream.

Roxas felt a smile curling on his face. “Right.”

Xion smiled and continued eating.

“So everything's fine?”

Xion nodded. “Of course, everyone has their days.”

Roxas sighed a sigh of relief. “Still, I want to make it up to you. Anything.”

“ _Anything_?” Xion asked.

“Anything _reasonable_ , Xion.”

Xion groaned in disappointment. “You’re no fun. Oh well I think I have just the thing in mind.”

“What is it.”

Xion grinned. “Take me out on a date.”

Roxas blushed. “I’m sorry?”

“A date. One date ought to do it.” She held up her index finger.

“Oh, uhm.”

“You don’t want to?”

“No- I mean yes! I mean-“

Xion laughed and finished her ice cream scoop. “Surprise me.” She walked away towards the trashcan.

Roxas looked at her back with wide eyes a gaped mouth and a peculiarly red face.

“Ah, A-Axel I have to tell Axel.” He fumbled with his pockets trying to get his phone out. He dropped it in the melted ice cream. “No! No, no, no, no.” He tensed his hands shaking. “Damn it!”

Xion laughed. “Roxas.”

“Huh?” He looked up at her as she sat back down.

“You’d make a tomato jealous with that face.”

He felt his face grow hotter. “Y-you think?!

* * *

Naminé banged her head on the coffee table, startling her sister who was sitting on the couch behind her.

“Nothing! Useless empty brain.” 

Kairi blinked. “Well _that’s_ a new low. What’s wrong with you all of a sudden?”

“I got nothing! I really want to draw something-“

Kairi nodded.

“- but I don’t know what!”

Kairi shrugged. “Just draw Riku, here I’ll even call him for you to do a bit of modelling.”

Naminé's face turned beet red.   
“Riku!” Kairi called only to feel an impact on her face. Kairi rubbed her nose as Naminé's sketchbook fell on her lap. Smirking, Kairi opened up the sketchbook to flip through again, starting at where she left off the other day. “Oh, I see now. You already drew him. More than once I might add."

Naminé looked away, her blush intensifying. “Shut up.”

“Would you rather I go get him instead? Maybe you’ll enjoy his company more than mine.” Kairi leaned down to eye her sister with a wicked grin plastered on her face. “Aw Nam, you hurt my feelings.” She covered her eyes with her forearm, dramatically feigning hurt. “To think you would keep such a secret from you big sister... It’s just tragic really.” 

Naminé glared at her, snatched the sketchbook from her hands and walked away. Grumbling incoherently.

Kairi sent her off with a wave and a grin. “I’m only teasing, Nam!” 

Naminé made a rude gesture at her which only made Kairi’s grin grow. 

On her way to stairs, Naminé bumped into Sora, she only apologized under her breath and continued onto the guest room upstairs. 

Sora watched her retreating figure with wide eyes and a confused look. Turning to his girlfriend with a cup of coffee in hand. “What happened?”

Kairi smiled. “Let’s just say, Naminé has a little bit of a crush.” 

Sora looked back to the stairs where Naminé had disappeared earlier. “Well I'll be. That’s just perfect,” he said with a grin.

“Right? Hey gimme that.” Kairi reached for the cup in Sora’s hands.

“Nu-uh! It's mine.” He turned away protectively.

* * *

  
“It’s not funny!” Naminé complained in annoyance.

 _“Oh trust me, it’s plenty funny.”_ Ienzo said between laughs.

Naminé groaned. “Someday I’ll get the powers to control the world with illustrating, and I’ll trap you inside a flower, Ienzo.”

His laughter stopped abruptly. “ _That’s oddly specific. Am I in trouble?”_

 _“Ooh is that Naminé?”_ a familiar voice asked. 

_“Yes, now if you would please keep your hands off my shoulder that would be great.”_

Naminé stifled a laugh. She could feel Ienzo's annoyance from all the way here in Destiny Islands.

_“Oh come on Ienzo, I’m just trying to say hi to a friend!”_

_“Which you can do without touching me, please and thank you.”_

“Hello, Axel.” Naminé smiled.

 _“’Sup! Say how come you didn’t tell me you were going to Destiny Islands on your summer break?_ ”

“It’s summer break, Axel. Of course I didn’t tell you, wouldn’t be much of a _break_ otherwise.”

_“Sure, sure, break my little heart why wouldn’t you?”_

_“If you haven’t guessed it, Naminé and I are trying to have a conversation!”_ Ienzo’s sharp voice cut like a knife.

_“What is that homicidal fire truck doing in my lab?!”_

_“Even! Thank goodness you’re here! Get him out.”_

_“You don’t have to tell me twice! Get out you walking fire hazard! Who let him in in the first place?!”_

Naminé blinked at her phone. She was pretty sure something broke that made Even’s screaming worse.  
At least things were lively there. She was about to ask how Ansem and Isa were, but decided against it and hung up.

Why didn’t she ever get to have a normal conversation with someone? With her contacts still open, Naminé's finger hovered over a certain icon, debating whether or not she should call him.

Knowing her luck he’d be visiting his lunatic brothers as well, but Naminé decided that trying wouldn’t hurt anyone, so with a decisive sigh, she clicked on his number.  
Line busy. 

Oh well, she tried anyway. She could always catch up with him later.

* * *

Naminé came down a little bit afterwards to find Sora talking animatedly with Kairi about something. Or rather someone.

“He said he’s on his way! Is it too early for dinner?” Sora asked.

Kairi shook her head. 

“Oh! Good! He’s on his way, Kairi. He’s on his way! I have to get started.”

Sora looked like he was buzzing with energy. Naminé couldn’t help but wonder why. Who was on his way and why was Sora so excited to see him?

Kairi looked so happy in that moment that Naminé gave her questioning look. 

“His brother's apparently staying over for the week end.”

“Oh.”

“He’s got his own room up there Naminé remember? The one collecting dust?”

Sora frowned. “He hasn’t been gone that long.”

“No, he hasn’t, Sora. I’m just joking.” Kairi stood up. 

“It hasn’t been that long right? Oh no, what if he doesn’t want to?”  
Naminé immediately saw the change in Kairi’s demeanour. She was on the verge of panic and they both could tell.

“I-I’m not too much to handle right?”

“Sora, listen to me. You’re not. Really I was only joking.”

Sora swallowed.

“Why don’t you get started up on dinner yeah? He’ll probably be hungry from the long drive.”

Sora nodded absentmindedly.

“Do you want me to come and help?” Kairi asked knowing full well that these words would knock him back a little.

“N-no! I don’t need help. I can do this!” He pointed his finger at her. “You stay right where you are.”

“But Sora!”

“No!”

Kairi smiled at him, working in the kitchen. She sat down with a sigh of relief.

“What was that?” Naminé asked in concern.

“Sora just gets insecure sometimes. Happens to the best of us.”

Naminé looked at the older boy who worked animatedly in the kitchen. “Is he going to be alright?”

Kairi smiled. “He’ll be just fine, don’t worry about it.”

Naminé nodded. “By the way have you seen Riku anywhere?”

Kairi raised her eyebrows. “Ho? And why do you want to know? Something you wanna tell him? Something you wanna tell me?” Kairi wiggled her eyebrows.

Naminé slapped Kairi in the centre of her face. “Shut up.”

Kairi laughed, licking her sister's palm.

“Ew! Gross!” Naminé went to wipe her palm on Kairi’s clothes. Kairi struggled against her holding her wrist up. “Nu-uh! No no!”

Naminé pushed against her sister’s hold until she finally got close enough to wipe it on her hair. “Naminé! Why?!” Kairi all but sobbed.

Naminé stuck out her tongue. “You deserve it.”

Kairi shrugged. “Well I mean I do, but still.” She huffed. “Anyway Riku’s at practice. There happy?”  
Naminé nodded. 

“I’m going to pick him up in about ten minutes, do you want to tag along?” Kairi asked with feigned innocence.

“Actually, yes, I would.”

Kairi smiled, “That’s my girl.”

Naminé rolled her eyes.

* * *

  
Riku smiled at the text Naminé sent him. Wiping the sweat off his face, he leaned on the ledge in front of the mirrors in the studio.

“Oh? Is that a _smile_ I see there?” Larxene asked with a smug smile on her face.

“You’re acting as if this is the first time you see me smile.”

“I don’t know, seems pretty new to me. At least this one. Does wittle Riku have a crush?”

“Why am I even still here?” Riku wondered aloud

“Beats me! Not that it’s any of my business anyway. Just don’t forget to eat healthy! Next month will come up in a heartbeat, don’t forget. Ta-ta.” She waved her own version of a good bye. 

Riku deadpanned at his instructor. “As if I’d forget something like that.”

' _we're here.’_

Riku shook his head and headed out as well.

* * *

  
Sora shifted here and there. He was setting up the table, looking up at the clock and then at the door every other second. 

“He’s late. He’s not coming is he? I should’ve known. Wouldn’t be the first time anyways.” 

“Sora, he could be just stuck in traffic.” Kairi reassured gently. 

She knew Sora would be a nervous mess, but she didn’t expect a nervous wreck. 

“Wouldn’t he have called?”

“He’s your brother, you tell me.”

Sora thought about it for a minute. “He wouldn’t have.” 

“See?” 

Sora nodded. “What if he doesn’t come?”

“Then I’ll personally go to him myself, tell him he’s a piece of shit and shove a stick up his a-“

“Okay that’s enough out of you!” Riku covered her mouth with his hands.

Kairi licked his palm. Riku made a face using a paper towel to wipe his hand. 

Kairi stuck her tongue out. “When will you ever learn?”

“Gee, I wonder,” he said in disgust. “Where’s Naminé?”

“She said she’s taking a shower. Why are you asking? Hmmm?” Kairi approached him with a sly smile.

Riku put his hands in front of him as if to push her away if she got too close.

The three of them looked at the door as it was getting unlocked from the other side.

Sora’s feet shifted, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “He’s here! He's here!” 

The door opened and a black mess poked out from behind it. “Pipsqueak, I thought I told you you’re not allowed to drive.”

“Kairi! Vanitas is here! He’s here!” Sora pointed at the newcomer with excitement, running to his brother.

“Whoa! Wait.”

Sora hugged him tightly gripping his shirt in a death grip. “You’re here.” Sora choked out.

Vanitas’s face softened. “Yes, I’m here.” He patted his brother’s head. “I promised you didn’t I?”

  
Sora nodded

Naminé dried her hair as she descended the stairs, scrunching it up with a towel. “Say do you guys think I’ll look good with curly hair....” she trailed off looking at the scene in the living room.

Sora was snuggled up to someone. She couldn’t see his face but she knew that head of hair anywhere.

“You can let go now, Sora.”

Sora nodded, sniffling slightly.

She knew that voice anywhere. Naminé swallowed thickly. 

He’s here...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vanitas is here! Lots of things will be explained next chapter, especially the long awaited explanation of Sora's condition. Bet you didn't expect this chapter this soon huh? Hehe. Let me know what you think! Ps did anyone get the Zack Fair reference at the beginning of the chapter?


	6. Four out of Five

Sora was snuggled up to someone. She couldn’t see his face but she knew that head of hair anywhere.

“You can let go now, Sora.”

Sora nodded, sniffling slightly.

She knew that voice anywhere. Naminé swallowed thickly. 

He’s here..

Naminé's breath hitched, clenching her fists. He's here.

Before she knew what was happening she ran to him.

Vanitas was startled by the sound of running, he was barely able to register a blonde head making its way to him in such a fast and hurried pace, before he plummeted into by it.

Or rather her. 

He looked down, sure that Sora had just let him go, but…

Who did he know with blonde hair other than his two cousins? 

"Naminé?!" He grinned.

Naminé looked up at him mirroring his expression. "You're here?!"

Kairi watched the exchange quietly. She felt a small pang of jealousy steadily making its way through her. 

Why was Naminé so excited to see Vanitas enough to run so fast? _She_ was her sister, _she_ barely got a hug when Naminé arrived, even though they hadn't seen each other in _years_. 

Looking to Sora, she found him standing there with a confused expression on his face. Probably wondering if he did something wrong because he didn't warrant the same reaction Naminé did either.

"Wait, what are you doing here?" Vanitas asked, letting her go. 

"Kairi's my sister! Wait Sora's your brother? But I thought-"

"Different fathers." Vanitas interrupted. 

"Oh."

It was Riku who broke the other two out of their trance. "You guys know each other?"

"Yeah, little blondie here literally saved my life." Vanitas leaned on her head.

Naminé grinned. "Are you still heavy like last time?"

She was knocked on the head at her comment. "Ow."

"Oh, well Sora made dinner."

Sora smiled weakly, not like his usually bright grin.

"Hope you like it," he said quietly.

Kairi bit her lip eyeing her boyfriend with concern. Seeing him quiet like that hurt her. So unlike him. She reached out to squeeze his hand gently with a sad understanding smile on her face.

Sora looked at her with an expression that broke her heart. He looked so… lost.

Kairi opened her mouth to say something, but Vanitas beat her to it.

"Sora."

Sora looked up in response.

"I need to talk to you. You guys can go ahead and eat, Pipsqueak and I need to have a little chat." He added with a smile.

Sora looked back at his girlfriend, slowly letting her hand go and following his older brother out to the porch.

Kairi eyed them both, standing at an almost equal height leaving the house.

Naminé swallowed feeling the tension still thick in the room. "What's wrong?"

"Hm? Oh nothing." Kairi shook her head.

Naminé looked down. Somehow she didn't believe that. Was she wrong in some way when she hugged her friend? 

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving." Riku said. "I'll start eating, but I'm not going to do it alone." He sat down at the table.

"You guys go ahead, I'll wait for Sora," Kairi said.

Naminé looked to Riku waiting for her at the table. "Okay."

* * *

"You don't look so good." Vanitas frowned. "Did something happen?"

"No. I don't think so."

"Sora."

"No really! I just…"

"You're jealous aren't you? Of Naminé? My reaction to her?" Vanitas leaned back on the porch swing, kicking his feet to keep it moving. Moving helped with Sora's stimming, and right now, his little brother was trying to stifle it, so he took it upon himself to help him out, discreetly.

After all, he didn't major in psychology through college for nothing. He did it to be able to take care of his baby brother.

"It's not that but-"

"Sora." Vanitas sighed. "Remember that time when you were in highschool and mom called me screaming and crying?"

Sora looked up at him. "Y-yeah. She was upset about something, but she never told me why. She said that she couldn't, and that you'd get upset with us. That we might lose all contact with you again."

Vanitas felt a pang of guilt rise through him. He never meant for it to be understood that way, but... 

Vanitas sighed, blowing air out of his mouth. This wasn't how he expected to tell Sora. In fact, he wasn't expecting to tell Sora at all.

"Back then, Sora, something happened…. Mom didn't tell you about it because I didn't want you to know."

"W-what happened? Are you okay?"

Vanitas smiled and ruffled his brother's hair. He should've known Sora would feel his unease.

He was an empath, much like their mother.

"You won't like this…"

* * *

"What?!" Kairi stood up abruptly, rattling the plates and utensils on the table.

Riku looked at her grimly, he couldn't believe she was all alone in such a situation.

Naminé flinched at the loud sound. "Yes, that's what happened. Uhm so after that we just became friends."

Kairi sat down putting a hand to her forehead in distress. "You didn't think of calling me?" She asked, giving her sister a look full of hurt.

Naminé looked away in shame. "No."

Kairi sighed. "Okay, okay that was what four? Five years ago?."

Naminé nodded. "I'm really sorry."

Kairi shook her head. "It's fine. It's in the past isn't it? Does Sora know?"

Naminé shook her head. "No, I don't think so."

Kairi looked to the front door in concern. This could be the very thing they were talking about, at the moment. She wasn't sure how Sora would react to information like that.

Except she didn't have to wait long enough to ponder that thought, because she heard a clatter and desperate screams coming from outside.

Without a second thought the three of them ran to the door, slamming it open to find Sora clutching his brother's shirt, screaming and crying at him.

Vanitas's face remained neutral. 

"Why?! You could have called! Asked someone for help! Vanitas!" He shook him, but his brother didn't budge. It was all a vain effort to let out his feelings.

Sora knew that, and so did Vanitas. So he let him.

He let him vent, get his feelings about this and probably other things out. Sora rarely, if ever cried. He was always smiling, even when he got hurt, brushing it off as if it was nothing.

Like he was nothing.

Vanitas couldn't have any of that, not when it could mentally destroy him. 

Sora was already insecure about his ADHD, and Vanitas knew he would bottle up his feelings, because he thought that would make him less of a burden. So every once in a while, Vanitas would set his baby brother off. Anger him, hurt him, frustrate him until he cries to let go of all of these feelings, only to start again.

It's what they've been doing for years, and Sora eventually understood that Vanitas never wanted to actually hurt him, that he was only trying to help him wipe the slate clean before something bad happened.

There was something about Vanitas that always pissed Sora off, until he couldn't be angry anymore. Until he understood why Vanitas would try to set him off, but this?

This actually cut deep. So deep that he was sure he wasn't crying because of an ounce of his insecurities.

But because he was actually hurt. 

And Vanitas knew that too, this wasn't how he was planning for the weekend to go. He wanted his departure to be the trigger, not this.

Kairi swallowed thickly as she watched all of this go down. She could tell by Vanitas's expression that he didn't want this to happen. Unlike the other times he made Sora cry, she couldn't tell how Sora felt. Anger? Hurt? Confusion? Relief? A mix of all of them?

She didn't know, and she didn't know how to deal with this. 

"Why didn't you say anything?! Why-"

"Sora." Riku put a hand on his shoulder. "That's enough." He pulled him away from Vanitas gently, keeping a small distance between them. 

Sora looked at Riku with tears spilling down his face. "Do you know what he did?! What he almost did?!" He pointed angrily over to his brother.

"Exactly, Sora, almost. He didn't do it. Naminé explained the situation to us while you guys were talking… you doing this now, it won't change the fact that it happened. Look at him, do you think he's happy with that decision he made all those years ago?"

Sora felt his racing heart calm down a bit, looking over like Riku asked him to. 

He certainly didn't look happy, but he had a small melancholy smile on his face. Their eyes didn't meet, but Sora could just tell how hurt his brother was by his outburst. 

"No, he doesn't." Sora sniffled, wiping away his tears.

Kairi approached him offering him a tissue out of the pack she always kept inside her pocket.

Sora accepted it with a grateful smile. "Thanks."

Kairi gave him a tight lipped smile in return.

"Naminé?" Sora looked at her, standing between his little group and Vanitas. Obviously nervous and a bit overwhelmed with what just happened. "Thank you."

* * *

With all the tension gone and the food gone cold, Kairi, Riku, and Naminé waited for Sora and Vanitas to microwave their food upon Sora's very firm request.

Nobody protested.

All five of them could tell that Sora would be slightly more clingy than expected, after what he just learned, and nobody blamed him.

Sitting at the dinner table again after all of that, Riku rested his head on it, wishing he could just get something to eat before going to sleep. He had a long day tomorrow and he wanted to rest enough to mentally prepare himself for the hell Larxene would give him the next morning.

"You don't look so bright," Kairi said.

Riku huffed. "I don't feel so bright."

Kairi hummed. "When did you wake up today?"

"Six." He held up his five fingers.

Kairi whistled. "No wonder you don't feel so bright. You need some serious sleep."

Riku nodded. Of course he knew that. "If Larxene finds out she'll have my head."

"I'm so sorry to keep you guys waiting." Sora dashed to the table, balancing numerous plates on his arms.

"Sora, don't run in the house." Vanitas sighed, walking at a more reasonable pace, while balancing plates as well.

"Ah, but-"

"You don't want the plates to fall, do you? When you don't have them, run as much as you like."

"Oh, right!" He set the plates down.

Naminé really appreciated the way Vanitas acted around Sora. If his actions with his other brothers told her anything, it was that Sora was undoubtedly Vanitas's favourite.

Sora insisted that Vanitas sat beside him, so Riku changed his place from one seat away from Kairi to sitting beside Naminé. 

"You okay?" Naminé whispered to him. 

"I don't understand how you're awake right now. You woke up before me."

"Um. I don't know, but you don't look so good. And not sleep tired either."

Riku eyed her with a curious look. Sora's arm came into view as he set Riku's plate in front of him, then Naminé's.

"Thank you, Sora," they both said.

"Don't mention it." He gave them a smile not unlike his usual cheery one, but still not quite the same. 

After Sora sat down, they all began eating in a comfortable silence with only the sounds of their utensils on the plates, and Sora's occasional tap on the table to fill it.

* * *

Naminé massaged her head gently. It was such a long day and she didn't even get any sleep the day before. Right now, all she wanted was to sleep like a baby, but she knew she couldn't.

Because her mind was racing again. Tossing her thoughts around everywhere, giving her too many things to concentrate on, and yet nothing at all.

If there's one thing Naminé hated with a passion, it was being alone.

Nothing good ever came from being alone. 

That's why at two a.m Naminé slipped out of the guest room and stood outside Kairi's.

She too was alone for the night. When Sora clung desperately to Vanitas, practically begging him to let him sleep beside him that night, nobody argued. Especially not Kairi. 

Naminé, with an ounce of guilt, saw it as a chance. A chance for her to not be alone. 

So she stood outside, her hand paused halfway into knocking, mentally debating this decision. Trying to weigh all her options.

Sure she could go sleep beside her sister for the night. Maybe even the whole weekend if Vanitas felt generous enough with his personal space to share it with the brunet. 

In Naminé's mind she was sure he would be, but what then? What after? 

Where would she go? She would still, at the end of the day, be alone again when Vanitas left. What would she do then, for the whole summer?

Taking her hand down, she swallowed and turned away from the door into the guest room, two doors down and across the hall.

It was the only room across the hall, the other three were lined up next to each other.

* * *

Riku woke up with a start, rubbing two particular spots on his shin and just below his knee.

He sighed, reassuring himself that it was just a dream. That he wasn't back in that place anymore, and that he was fine.

Flexing his legs, stretching them, moving them around. He was fine.

He closed his eyes in relief, about to go to back to sleep, but opened them again in curiosity when he heard a soft pitter patter of feet.

Almost not noticeable, from how silent they were, but if there was anything Riku was good at, it was detecting sounds.

Curiosity got the best of him as he took the covers off. Blinking slightly to adjust to the darkness around him, he got off his bed, and out the door. 

The only other open door was across the hall. Naminé was up, and he didn't know why. 

He peered out into the hall where she stood two doors away.

But that's the thing, she was only standing there, doing nothing at all, she was about to knock but then she decided against it for some reason.

She turned away to her own room failing to notice his own open door.

Riku frowned when he heard the soft click of her door closing, before doing the same to his own and going back to bed.

Somehow, the fact that Naminé just returned to her room didn't quite sit well with him.

He closed his eyes, feeling sleep overtake him again, his thoughts drifted to a small blonde who looked troubled in the middle of the night.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The long awaited explanation of Sora's condition and the not so long awaited explanation of Naminé and Vanitas's history. Well I didn't quite explaine it, but I'm planning on doing that in a separate one-shot. Let me know if you'd be interested in that. As always I hope you enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you think!


	7. Get Beheaded

Vanitas patted Sora's back in a steady rhythm, trying to lull the boy's wayward mind to sleep. 

It was never easy, but Vanitas wouldn't have it any other way.

"Vani?"

God he hated that name. "Yes?"

"You're okay now right?" He was snuggled up to him, resting his head on his chest.

Vanitas's hand moved to Sora's hair. "Yes."

They both sat in silence for a moment. Sora pondered his brother's one worded answer. 

Vanitas was about to reassure Sora that no, nothing of the sort happened since then. Yes, he was okay now, but the sigh of relief that came out of him stopped Vanitas.

"Okay."

Vanitas smiled in the dark. "Time to sleep, Pipsqueak." 

He felt Sora snuggle closer to him, and slowly drifted off.

Just as he was about to drift off as well, he heard a soft pitter patter of feet. Almost silent, but living in _that_ house for more than ten years with _him_ made Vanitas's hearing alert. Every single sound, no matter how quiet, his ears could detect.

Vanitas tensed holding onto his brother protectively. His brother…

Sora. Sora was here. That means he wasn't back there anymore. 

Vanitas blew out a sigh of relief. He was fine, they were both fine.

He wasn't there anymore.

* * *

Kairi couldn't sleep. She was sitting on her bed snuggling up to a pillow. She wasn't used to sleeping alone. When they were young, before the divorce happened it was always her and Naminé. 

When Naminé moved away, it was her and her dad. Sora and Riku too, whenever they'd sleep over.

Then Xion came along and it was her and Kairi.

Then, Kairi slowly eased into moving with Sora. 

There was always someone sleeping next to her, but now she was all alone too. She didn't want to bother Naminé figuring that she must be already used to sleeping alone. Living with Ienzo, Even and Ansem, they must've given her her own room, and she didn't want to bother her sister over something so petty.

Riku had a long day ahead of him the next morning so she didn't want to disturb him.

And Sora…. Sora deserved some alone time with his brother. She promised him, she'd be fine for the night, maybe the whole weekend. If she broke her promise now, Sora might feel guilty over it. 

That wasn't what Kairi wanted. 

Her breath hitched when she heard silent footsteps approaching her bedroom, and stopping before her door. 

Or so Kairi thought. Surely whoever it was would knock right? 

Kairi waited, and waited, but nothing happened.

Nobody knocked, and it was silent again. 

Slowly, Kairi got off of the bed and opened her door, peering out in the hallway nobody stood outside.

No one's door was open. 

Kairi sighed, closing the door softly. She was just imagining things. It wasn't long before her tired body knocked her out into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Sora, Kairi, Riku and Vanitas looked at each other.

Vanitas could see their visible confusion in the early morning. Sora held up his fingers and started counting only to lose count after three to start again. 

Kairi was about to pop her eye out of its socket by blinking too hard, and Riku was still trying to make sense of his surroundings.

"We're missing someone." Vanitas finally put them out of their misery.

They all made a sound of agreement and recognition. "You should go check on her." Kairi pushed Riku too hard for it to be gentle.

Riku nodded without protest, still half asleep. He was going to do that either way. He wanted to ask her about last night, hoping she wouldn't get offended that he was practically spying on her.

Lost in thought, he didn't notice that he was already outside her door. He knocked gently on her door. "Naminé?" 

She didn't answer. "Naminé I'm coming in is that okay?" He opened her door slowly, peering inside. 

She was standing by the window, looking outside her back to him, still in her pyjamas. 

"Naminé?"

She slowly turned to look at him. She looked like she'd seen better days. Dark bags circling her eyes, she had a miserable look on her face, and yet despite looking so tired she tried smiling at him. 

Riku totally wasn't creeped out by the way she moved or smiled.

Which he really appreciated, but right now he didn't want her to smile, he wanted her to curl up on the bed and sleep even for just a few minutes. 

He closed the door behind him, careful not to make any noise. "What happened?"

"Nothing, I just couldn't sleep at all last night."

He knew that, right? Well not really but he knew she was restless. He knew she was struggling, but he didn't know that she never got any sleep. 

"Do you mind telling me why?"

Naminé tensed slightly. "It's nothing."

Liar. Come on just tell him. Just tell him.

Riku frowned. "Are you sure?"

Naminé didn't reply. She noticed that Riku was still standing at the door. "Why are you standing there?"

Riku shuffled awkwardly. He wasn't invited in, he practically _forced_ his way in, and he didn't want to invade her personal space any more than he already had. "You didn't-"

"O-oh! I'm sorry! Please come in."

Riku gave her a nervous smile. "Thank you." He walked slowly to her bed, biting his lip awkwardly. 

Naminé sat down on the bed, patting the spot next to her softly. 

He obliged, sitting beside her. "Don't you want to sleep?" 

Naminé nodded. "I would, really, but…"

"Do you have trouble sleeping? You probably know this but Vanitas can-"

Naminé shook her head. "It's not that. I'm just-"

"Do you have trouble sleeping alone?" He asked. It wasn't uncommon. Kairi and Xion were both like that too, but they would eventually sleep anyway when their body got too tired. It looked like that wasn't the case for Naminé, because she looked so tired to him, he was scared she'd pass out on him at any minute.

Naminé looked down, nodding slightly, slowly. It was so unnoticeable that if Riku wasn't looking for her answer, he wouldn't have seen it.

"Oh. Why didn't you say anything?" 

Naminé looked up at him in alarm. "No, no don't tell anyone." 

"What?"

"Please, please don't tell anyone."

"Naminé-"

" _Please_." She pleaded again. 

Riku frowned, but he gave in anyway. "Okay, okay. I won't." 

Naminé closed her eyes in relief.

"How about you get some sleep now?"

Naminé glanced at him. " _Now_?"

Riku hummed in confirmation. "Yes, right now."

"But-"

"I'll stay," He said, then he realised exactly what he had said. "U-until you fall asleep. I mean if you want to, or I could just g-go…"

Naminé glanced at him curiously. She nodded, waiting for him to move over. "Maybe that would work. Could you…?"

"Oh, right." He got off quickly. Waiting for Naminé's response on the subject. 

Naminé gestured to the bean bag in the room. "Why are you still standing, sit down."

"Oh, r-right." He dragged it towards Naminé's bed. "Is this really okay?"

"Yes. Thank you, Riku."

Riku found himself smiling slightly at her. He covered her with the sheets then sat down.

Naminé felt relieved as she laid there, closing her eyes at the warmth and reassurance that someone was there in the room with her.

* * *

Sora opened Naminé's door, sticking his head inside. "Oh." 

There, on the bed, slept Naminé, she looked incredibly tired as if she hadn't slept at all since she first arrived here. 

And Riku…. Sora leaned on the door with a fond smile on his face, Riku was asleep too. Sitting on the bean bag Sora insisted on having in every single room. Riku had dragged it so it was next to Naminé's bed, and he slept there.

They both looked so peaceful like that. 

"Well then, you guys better eat the food I made for you." Sora sighed. "I made pancakes too, I can't put those in the fridge…" he closed the door quietly. "Sweet dreams you two," he whispered, stalking back down the stairs.

Sora grinned at the worried looks he received from his brother and his girlfriend. "They're sleeping in Naminé's room."

Kairi blinked then gave him a smug smile. "You don't say."

Sora shot her a smile back that made Vanitas shudder.

Vanitas never thought he'd actually see Sora give such a sinister smile in his life. That would've suited him better despite them looking almost exactly the same but there was just something about Sora…

"Stop making that face; it's creepy."

Sora's smile dropped. "Huh? You're one to talk!"

"Exactly Sora, how creepy do you think that face was if it's creeping me out?"

Sora gave him a glare. "You're creepy." He mumbled.

"Kinda the point there, Pipsqueak."

"Oh." 

Vanitas smiled as Sora finally understood what he was saying. Sora wasn't stupid by any means, nobody could say he was, but his head was in so many places at the same time that sometimes adding another thing took a bit of an effort. 

"We should eat. These two looked like they won't be waking up anytime soon." 

"But Riku's got practice in an hour." Kairi protested. 

"Oh, now why don't you let me handle Larxene?" Sora grinned. 

Kairi bit her lips. "That doesn't sound like a good idea. I'm in." She grinned back.

"Oh, I see. So you're the bad influence on my brother." Vanitas said from beside Sora pointing at her with his fork.

Kairi stuck her tongue out at him, repeating his words mockingly.

Sora giggled between them. Bringing them in for a hug. "I love you."

Vanitas's eyes softened. He put a hand in Sora's hair, and Kairi put her head on his shoulder. "I love you too," they both said together.

* * *

Roxas paced in his room tugging and pulling at his hair.

" _Wow, you're going to get bald patches at this point."_ Axel chuckled from behind the video call.

Roxas turned back to look at him, his hands still in his hair. "She beat me to it too! I was going to ask her out." He groaned sitting down at his desk, banging his head on it.

Axel blinked. _"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself. She's just smart. She saw an opportunity and took it, unlike someone."_

"So now I'm _dumb_ too?!" Roxas whined.

Axel laughed, and he could even hear Isa laughing slightly off screen as well. 

"You guys are so not supportive."

_ "We've known you guys since you were kids. Of course we support you, but Isa doesn't support the stupid stuff you do. Which is a lot, huh… you really aren't supportive, Isa." _

" _Thank you_." The phone camera shifted, until it was the blue-haired man who was visible. " _What Axel here is trying, but failing miserably, to say is that either way you two would've gone on this date. You might as well enjoy it."_ Isa said.

"Yeah, but-"

_ "Roxas, it doesn't matter who asked the other one out. This date is to make up you being an ass to her the other day, how about you don't screw it up because of something so petty?"  _

Roxas frowned. "It was _that_ bad?!"

_"She might've called us crying about it once or twice._ " Isa replied.

"Once or twice?!"

Isa's usually patient look turned into a glare. _"Maybe more than that. Listen, Roxas if she ever calls me about something like this again, I will-"_

_ "Okay! Let's just wrap this up! Our point is, enjoy the date Roxas!" _

_"Lea, I wasn't-"_ the line went dead.

Roxas blinked. "More than once?!"

* * *

Naminé opened her eyes slowly, prying the sheets off of her. She sat up, dazed and confused, looking up at the clock that sat over the door. 

"Huh? Oh it's so late." she mumbled, standing up slowly. "Riku, Riku." She shook his shoulder gently. "Riku, wake up. Riku."

"Yeah?"

"Get up. I think you missed practice."

He sprang up so fast, Naminé got hit in the head. "Ow."

"I'm so sorry."

"N-no no, it's okay. I'm saying you might have missed your session."

"What? What time is it?"

"Twelve." Naminé rubbed at her sore forehead.

"Oh no. Larxene is going to have my head! Oh no, oh no."

"Can't you reschedule?" Naminé asked.

"I could've if I had called her _before_ she got there. She's going to kill me, then bring me back just to do it again." Riku groaned.

Naminé giggled. "You don't say."

"I have to go, _now_."

"Huh? But you haven't had breakfast yet!"

"I'll eat something after!" He raced down the stairs.

"Riku, you're still wearing your pyjamas!" Naminé called after him.

"Hey woah! Where are you going?" Sora stopped Riku by the wrist. 

Riku turned around looking at his childhood friend in annoyance. "You know where I'm going! I'm going to get beheaded! All because of you! Why didn't you wake me up?!"

Sora laughed. "Get beheaded?! That doesn't sound fun."

"Sora!" 

"Calm down! Why are you so freaked out?"

Riku's face turned a dark shade of red. "As if you don't know! Larxene is-"

"Is fine! It's all taken care of! We called Larxene and told her to reschedule."

Riku's tense shoulders loosened up a little. "Good. Wait who called her?"

"Yours truly, of course." Sora grinned.

Riku sighed. "Of course you did why wouldn't you."

Naminé caught up with a little laugh. "I think you don't have to worry now, right?"

Riku shook his head. 

"I have you guys's breakfast ready. Vanitas, Kairi kand I have already eaten." Sora disappeared into the kitchen. "I even made some raspberry sauce from scratch! I got the recipe somewhere… where did I get it? I think Vani gave it to me."

"What are we having then?" Naminé asked.

"Pancakes!"

* * *

"Wait where are you taking her?" Ventus asked his little brother.

"Huh?"

"Roxas, you have a date today or was it tonight? You have a date right?"

"I do. Why?"

"Well, where are you taking her?"

"What?"

Ventus deadpanned. "You're kidding right?"

Roxas tilted his head in confusion. "But she said to surprise her." 

Ventus sighed. " _Of course_. Roxas, I want you to think about this for a minute."

Roxas's face went blank. 

"Roxas, look you can't surprise her by making her oblivious. Let's say she goes to Remy's, you expect her to wear sweatpants and an oversized shirt, right? Because this is a date and you're not taking something on the go?"

"Right."

"So, you need to tell her what she needs to wear, don't you?"

"Oh shit you're absolutely right. I need to tell her."

"When are you going to pick her up?"

"Huh?"

Ventus sighed. "Roxas!" He groaned.

"What?!"

* * *

The day went by so fast, and once again Naminé found herself outside with Riku, both of them watching the sun set over the horizon of the sea, and the other stars peaking out, ready to take their own time to shine through.

Except Naminé couldn't quite enjoy the view, because something else was distracting her. Or rather someone.

Riku just had no right tying his hair up like that. She understood that this was for his stretching routine, since Larxene didn't give him an appointment, he decided to stretch until the day after when another session was due. Some of it still fell on his face, but it was significantly less. His hair just looked so soft.

Naminé just wanted to run her hands through it until she got tired. She briefly wondered if he'd let her.

He turned around to look at her. "You okay over there?"

Naminé blushed, realising she must've gotten caught. "Y-yeah."

"Is that sunburn never going to fade away?" Riku joked sitting beside her, water bottle in hand, looking at the tattoos that lined her back, her neck and her thigh. 

Naminé, for the first time in her life was grateful to have a sunburn, if it meant that she wouldn't get caught blushing like an idiot.

"I like your tattoos."

Naminé's red face went hotter. "I-I designed them myself." 

"You don't say. That's impressive."

"Thank you." Naminé replied, putting her hands on the grass, feeling the dewy texture that covered the blades. Naminé glanced up where the stars shone so bright, she was mesmerized.

"Riku?" 

"Yeah?"

"what made you like dancing?" She leaned forward with that small smile on her face.

It was contagious and he couldn't help but smile too. "It's a long story." He shook his head.

"I've got time," she said looking up at the stars. "You can tell me all about it while I watch the stars, they look so pretty. They never look as bright back home."

"They don't?"

Naminé shook her head. "No, they don't. It's like a dream here. In Radiant Garden, the city lights are always on, it's always so noisy and crowded there, but the plants and gardens really make up for it. I never realized how beautiful the stars actually are. I'm going to miss this when I go back."

Riku smiled looking at the stars as well. "I guess I never really thought about it that way. The stars always looked like this to me. Now I'm curious as to how Radiant Garden looks like."

Naminé grinned. "If you're ever there, just ring me up. I'll show you around!"

Riku smiled. "Thank you, Naminé."

"Of course!" She replied.

"So, what made me like dancing…" Riku trailed off, bringing his knees up to his chest and resting his chin on them.

Naminé looked at him attentively, preparing herself to listen to his every word. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter seven's here!! Did this take longer than I expected? Yes. Was it worth it? Also yes. I'm really diving deep into my last year of high school, so my updating schedule could get even worse, but meh I try anyway. I forgot to mention, but make sure to follow me on Tumblr, under the same username because I'll be posting visuals that you guys pick from each chapter. Also it's 3 a.m right now, so I'm just going to sleep. Good night.


	8. Do You Really Want to Know?

"So, what made me like dancing…" Riku trailed off, bringing his knees up to his chest and resting his chin on them.

Naminé looked at him attentively, preparing herself to listen to his every word. 

"I don't know." Riku laughed slightly. "I actually didn't like it one bit when I was younger, always screaming and crying when my mom would say 'Riku it's time for practice.'like I was going to get executed or something." He chuckled, his eyes going far away for a minute. "As I grew up, it sort of just grew on me I guess. Can't really go a day without it or I'd feel restless. It was Mom that insisted on taking me, even when I begged her not to. I'm glad she didn't listen to me." His mouth curled into a small smile.

Naminé didn't know why, but she felt tears pricking her eyes. "Riku?"

"Huh?"

"What's wrong?"

"What? I'm the one who should be asking you that! Are you okay?" Riku fussed seeing her unshed tears pooling in her eyes. Did he say something wrong? But she asked him didn't she? He probably said too much. 

"I'm fine, but you don't sound okay. Not one bit."

Riku swallowed, then gave her a weak smile. "It's nothing, really. Just lost in thought, I guess."

Naminé didn't believe that. Not at all, but she knew when people wanted to drop something so she stayed quiet. But that look in his eyes still troubled her.

"What about you?" He asked brushing his fingers over her own to bring her attention to him.

Naminé blinked, feeling her face heat up when his fingers touched hers. 

"What made you like drawing?" 

Turning the tables on her was he?

"I've always drawn, since I was little. Kairi never understood why I'd rather spend my day on the sand drawing than playing or go swimming with her. After the divorce, it was the only thing I did." Naminé smiled. "I guess it grew on me too and now I can't stop. It's sort of like an escape, you know? When I don't have a commission or a deadline for school of course." She laughed.

Riku found himself laughing with her, looking at the way she covered her mouth partially with her hand, or how she leaned back, and closed her eyes. The way her blonde hair swished in its half ponytail when she shook her head. She always shook her head when she laughed.

"Hey! What are you guys doing over there?!" Sora's voice broke him out of his trance, making him blush slightly after realising that he was staring at Naminé.

Kairi's car came into view, parking violently in the driveway.

"Hey Sora." Riku smiled. Naminé followed his greeting with a wave of her own. 

"Hey. Sorry we up and dusted on you guys. Apparently Ventus was this close to stalking Roxas and Xion's date. Dude totally dressed up in a suit, and wore a hat and even a black moustache and shades. Auntie Ava had to call us _and_ Aqua and Terra to stop him." Sora explained getting out of the car.

"The door Sora." Kairi reminded softly, closing the driver's door. 

"Huh? Oh right sorry. So anyway for some reason Vanitas didn't want to come. Which makes sense, Ven and Vani never got along well. It's weird." Sora kicked the door closed.

Kairi grimaced. 

"Speaking of Vanitas, where is he?"

"He left earlier, didn't really tell us where he's going." Riku replied.

Sora's face paled at that. "Oh no." 

Kairi put a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder, squeezing it firmly, but gently. "Sora, it's okay. He didn't go away. Maybe he's with Aqua."

"B-but Aqua was with us at Ven's." Sora's thumbs began scratching each other relentlessly.

"Then she left earlier than any of us remember?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Do you want me to call him?"

"He's not going to answer. I'm sure he left. Oh no, was I too much? Clinging to him like that?" Sora asked desperately.

Naminé got up, took Sora's hand, and lead him inside, not waiting for anyone to follow.

Kairi and Riku shared a look. She chewed on her lips nervously. It was when Sora got like that, that they didn't know what to do. 

Inside the house, Naminé took advantage of Sora's confusion and sat him down on the couch, taking the seat beside him. "Sora."

He looked at her, that fear and desperation still shining in his eyes. 

"I don't know what the nature of you and Vanitas's relationship is, or why you're always worried that he doesn't like you, or that he's going to leave without telling you, but-"

"H-he did it before." Sora said his lips wobbling, burying his fingers in his hair in distress. "Back when I was in highschool, he was staying with us for the summer, and one day he just up and left. We couldn't contact him for two years, it was almost as if he vanished.

"Then, one day, his brother called, I can't remember which one, but he called Mom, gave her Vanitas's contact information, told her everything and made her promise that she wouldn't mention it to Vanitas. My mom kept her promise, but neither of us knew how he got Mom's number.

"I didn't understand why he left then, I still don't now, but when Mom finally called Vanitas it wasn't because she was angry at him, she was angry at herself. They promised they wouldn't tell me what happened then. Naminé, what if he leaves again? What if he just vanishes again?"

Naminé offered her hand, waiting for him to accept it. 

He did reluctantly. 

"Like I said I don't know what your relationship is like, but here's something I know. Vanitas loves you. That's all I can say."

Sora shook his head, hugging himself as if he'd fall apart if he didn't. "He doesn't."

Naminé felt her heart break a little at that. She took his hand again squeezing it firmly in reassurance. "When Vanitas was in Radiant Garden, and that happened, I was there, Sora. I was there, and I saw how desperate he was to come back here. He wanted to see you, but he wasn't sure if you hated him after he 'disappeared' he didn't want that. We spent time together, Sora. It's not often that you _save_ someone's life, you know? He loves you, Sora more than either of his brothers. I know that because I've seen the way he acts around them, and the way he does around you. It's so different. _Please_ , believe me when I say it." Naminé's voice was so weak. She was this close to crying.

Sora's lips wobbled even more as Naminé's words sank in. "R-really? Really really? Naminé really? Really?" His , other hand shook reaching for hers, jerking as if his nerves were fried. 

"Yes, Sora. Really." She held his outstretched hand.

"Really?"

"Really." Naminé confirmed.

By now Sora was full on crying. "Really." He repeated as a sob, but this time it wasn't a question. He was confirming it to himself.

"Sora." Kairi walked in with a concerned look on her face, followed closely by Riku. "Hey, darling are you okay?"

Sora nodded, wiping his tears away. "I'm okay."

Naminé knew he wasn't lying.

* * *

No matter how hard he tried, sleep never came to Riku that night.

How could he when he knew someone just across the hall was suffering. Forcing his tired body to get off the bed, and into the kitchen downstairs. He was making hot chocolate the way his mother did when five year old Riku couldn't sleep. Marshmallows and whipped cream on top.

Struggling to balance both of the cups, Riku somehow was able to knock on Naminé's door. His suspicions were confirmed because he didn't have to wait long for the door to open.

The petite blonde was looking at him in surprise, holding onto the door.

"Come in." she opened the door wider to allow him to slip in.

"Hey." Riku was surprised to find that the lights were actually on.

"Hi."

"I got you something." Riku offered her a mug from the two he was holding. "I hope you like hot chocolate."

Naminé accepted it quietly, not really sure how to react. "I do, thank you." 

"Why're the lights on?" He asked curiously.

"I was drawing.. can't exactly do that in the dark," she said dryly. 

"R-right." 

Naminé sat back down on the bed to continue her drawing. 

Riku stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, not exactly sure what to do.

He sat on the bean bag again like he did in the morning, taking a sip of his hot chocolate. "Y-you don't mind?"

"Huh? Oh no not at all. I'm so sorry if I'm being rude, I just remembered something that I really need to finish."

"Do you want me to go?" He asked softly.

"Oh no, no please stay. I-I mean if you want to, I can't force you to st-"

Riku laughed. "Okay, I'll stay."

Naminé blushed and looked back down at her sketchbook, now painfully aware of the boy sitting just an arm's length away. Taking a sip out of her own mug, Naminé had to contain a squeal of delight. "Oh wow. This is amazing! How-?"

"It's a secret." Riku smiled.

"What? No fair!"

* * *

Riku found himself being lulled to sleep with the sound of pencils scratching gently on paper. It was so quiet and peaceful, Riku couldn't help but doze off.

Naminé smiled at her finished drawing, making sure there was nothing more to touch up, before looking at the silver haired boy sitting beside the bed. 

Naminé smiled a little and took off her sheets to cover him. "This can't be comfortable." She whispered, taking away both of their mugs to take them back to the kitchen, deciding to wash them later.

* * *

Vanitas opened the door as quietly as he could. He knew everyone would be asleep, so he tried not to disturb them.

He jumped slightly when he found Naminé standing there in the kitchen. "You're still up?"

"Yeah, Ienzo sent me a schedule I'd set up before coming here. I have a lot of commissions, but I haven't worked on a single one. Bless him, he found it and sent it to me."

"You fixed your relationship with him?"

"I, I don't really know how it happened, but it kind of just did. Or at least I don't remember it." Naminé shrugged.

"You don't think-"

"Maybe." Naminé cut him off. "You really need to stop."

"Stop what?"

"Vanitas." She sighed. "Sora, you worry him _sick_. He thinks you hate him, that you're here out of obligation, and that you'd flee at the first opportunity."

"But that's not true.."

"I know it's not, but does _he_?"

"I-"

"Vanitas when was the last time you came over? Or called him, you know before abruptly announcing you were coming?"

Vanitas's pale face went significantly paler. "No. But I don't mean that. It's _him_ , it's _them_. You know how it is Naminé, I can't-"

"I do. But Sora doesn't. You never told him anything did you? You also made your mom promise not to tell him either, didn't you?"

"I can't tell him." Vanitas shook his head.

"I know you don't want to, but you have to say _something_. _Anything_. He's not as fragile or weak as you think. Vanitas, communicate with your brother. Actually, communicate with all three of them, you might find some common ground with the other two, but Sora _needs_ this. He needs you to tell him that you care for him."

"He doesn't really think that I don't, does he?"

Naminé gave him a sympathetic look. 

"Oh no, what have I done? I-"

"He's sleeping with Kairi today. Talk to him in the morning, try cooking with him that seems to put him in a bright mood."

"Yeah, Mom taught him," he said smiling. "How come you know more about this than me?"

"It's a secret." She smiled holding her index finger to her lips.

"Of course it is." He rolled his eyes.

"Speaking of, where have you been?! It's three o'clock!"

Vanitas grinned mischievously. "Do you really want to know?" He gestured to himself, making her realize how his shirt wasn't buttoned properly, and there was quite the possibility the bruise on his neck was not from lifting weights.

"Now that you mention it, it's getting late and I need to sleep, good night." She turned on her heel, walking briskly up the stairs. 

She lost her footing and almost fell.

"Goodnight, Nam!"

"Shut up, you ass." She grumbled.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like Naminé and Vanitas's relationship so far? Cuz there's more of that coming! I know this chapter is short. Shorter than usual at least, but I had such a day today. It was awful! Thank you for reading, see you next time!


	9. The Point Is...

Riku opened his eyes, feeling gentle hands shaking him awake. 

"Riku?"

Naminé was looking at him with a small smile, her hands on his shoulder. "Yeah?"

"You can't be comfortable sleeping like this." She gestured to him. "You can go to your room and sleep if you want to."

"But you-" he was more awake now. More alert.

"I'll be fine!" She cut him off, shaking her head. 

"Naminé.." he trailed off, not really sure what to say. "I- are you sure you'll be okay? I don't mind."

Naminé didn't meet his gaze. "I'm sure. Your muscles will stiffen up if you keep sleeping like this, and Sora told me you have an important performance in a couple of weeks right?"

He nodded.

"Then you have to take care of your body, not sleep on bean bags!" She took his hand trying to pull him off the chair. Which she didn't succeed in.

Riku gave her an incredulous look as her cheeks reddened from strain, meanwhile he only felt a slight tugging on his arm.

"Need some help?"

"Shut up I got this!" She breathed out.

Riku blinked. "Okay?" He really wanted to help her, but if he did, he was sure she'd fall. "Naminé, I can-" he was cut off by her slipping, and falling on him. He held her up to steady her, really unaware of where his hands landed. She was so close, her cheeks still flushed, and her eyes closed. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah." She opened her eyes to look at him. He was so close. She could feel his breath on her collar bones, and she was now aware of how much skin she was showing with her backless tank top. 

Riku stared up at her, feeling his face heat up with every passing second. 

His hands were on her waist, he could feel her skin underneath his, his heart was pounding loudly in his ear. He briefly wondered if she could hear it.

"Naminé! I-" Vanitas opened the door. Naminé and Riku's head whipped to look at him with flushed cheeks and eyes blown up in shock. Vanitas's hands hovered over the doorknob, he blinked looking at the sight in front of him. He retracted his steps and closed the door quietly without saying anything.

That seemed to break them out of their trance. "Ah wait Vanitas!" Naminé quickly got off, stumbling after the black haired man. "It's not what it looks like!" 

Riku sat on the bean bag looking at his hands, his cheeks heating up even more. Would it really be that bad? If it was exactly what it looks like?

He shook his head. Naminé, after all, was only staying for the summer.

* * *

Naminé stood in the hallway and chewed on her lips. She could still feel his hands on her waist. They were so warm, and strong, holding her steady. Almost as if she would melt if he didn't keep her together. They were so gentle, and careful. Naminé put her arms around herself, as if to bring comfort. Would he ever hold her like this?

With his strong arms and gentle nature.

Naminé shook her head at the thought as if that would rip it out of her mind. 

She was after all, staying just for the summer.

* * *

Kairi put Sora's head on her chest, caressing his hair softly, humming quietly.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry?What for?" Kairi asked, looking down at him in surprise.

"For keeping you up every night. I know you need your sleep." He looked up at her to meet her eye. "If only I wasn't like this, I'm sure I could make you happy." He looked away from her again, tears welling up in his eyes.

Kairi felt her eyes widen in horror. "Sora what are you-"

"I know, I know you're not happy. Why would you be? I never pay attention to anything. I barely remember your favourite colour! I'm never on time, I debate the slightest things for hours when it would take others a few seconds." He sat up burying his hands in his face. "I'm so disorganized, and when I hyperfocus it's always on petty things. I never help you, my stimming is too much. I can see it, the way you cringe or rub your temples. I-"

"That's not true! Of course I'm happy! Sora I'd never trade you for the world. Nothing about you is too much, I don't cringe or rub my temples from your stimming! Never!" She shook her head firmly. "Sora you could be the loudest person in the world and I'd still be with you. No one can ever, ever replace you. No one."

Sora's lips wobbled. "Then why-"

"It's not because of your stimming I promise. I'm just stressed out."

"Then I'm just making it worse for you-"

Kairi shook her head. "No, no, you're not. I promise."

Sora hugged himself, looking away from her. Kairi swallowed the lump in her throat, and opened her arms to invite him in for a hug, leaving the decision of accepting it up to him. 

Sora accepted the hug hesitantly, folding himself into her soft, warm embrace.

"Shh, baby. It's okay. Get it out, you can cry." She closed her arms around him, almost protectively, hearing his breath hitch and his quiet sobs. "It's alright, Sora. Everything will be just fine. You'll see."

Sora gripped her tank top tightly, crying into her shoulder. "Please, please, please, don't leave. I'm sorry I can't make you happy, I'll try I promise. Please don't go. Please."

Kairi felt a pang go through her chest. She rested her chin on his head, feeling her own tears pooling in her eyes.

"I'll try to tone it down, but please stay. I know it's selfish, but please stay."

"I'll stay, I'm not leaving you, Sora." She kissed his hair. "I never will, I promise. You're mine, remember?"

He sniffled, nuzzling his nose deeper into her shoulder.

"Oh would you look at that! Now my shirt's all wet!"

Sora let out a weak laugh.

"And it's full of snot too! Aw man, this will be a nightmare to get out, won't it?!" 

He laughed a bit harder. 

"Please, oh please don't spit on it too!"

Sora whimpered. "Kairi."

"Yes darling."

"Please, kiss me?" He looked at her with those puppy eyes. 

"How can I say no to that face."

"Even when I'm all snotty and gross?" He shied away, looking away from her. 

Kairi cupped his cheeks, forcing him to look at her and smiled at him with all the affection she could afford. "Even when you're all snotty and gross." She confirmed and went in for a gentle loving kiss.

It was short, sweet, and almost reassuring.

They pulled away, and Sora's face was red. From crying or from the kiss she didn't know.

"Kairi?"

She hummed in response.

"Can I have one more?" He pleaded.

"One isn't enough?" She asked, her hands still on his cheeks.

"Never."

"Okay." She kissed him again. "I love you, Sora."

Tears welled up in his eyes. He cried every time she said those three words.

He sank down to her lap and put his head there, curling up like a fetus.

Kairi smiled fondly and resumed stroking his hair. 

With the gentle hand running through his hair, and the one on his back providing comfort and grounding, Sora felt his eyes droop, until he succumbed to the blissful darkness of sleep. "I love you too." He whispered loud enough for her to hear.

* * *

"Hey." Vanitas greeted his brother sitting on the couch working diligently on…. Something.

"Hey."

That was weird. Usually Sora never gave one worded greetings.

"Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"You okay there?" Vanitas asked in concern.

"Oh yeah, just super hyperfocusing right now. I've got work you see?" He showed him his laptop.

"Oh, wow." Vanitas leaned down to look at Sora's design. 

"I know right?! Apparently this is a huge deal! I can even ask Naminé for help, since she's an art student! She can look at this from an artist perspective!"

"You'd get an A if that's your graduation project."

Sora grinned looking at his brother. "You think?!" 

"Yeah, it's so intricate." He sat down to get a better look. "When you're done can we talk?"

Sora's face blanked. "Am I in trouble?"

"What?! No! Why would you think that?"

"Impulse? I don't know." He shrugged. "I'm just about done! Then I'll cook breakfast. Is that okay? Can we talk then?"

"Of course!"

Sora smiled. "Great."

* * *

Kairi grinned, perching her cheek on her hand, watching Xion as she sipped her slushie.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No, now why would you say that?"

"What is it?" Xion asked.

"Nothing." Kairi whistled looking away.

"You're still a terrible liar. What is it?"

"Something you want to tell me?" Kairi leaned over the table with a huge smile warping her face.

"About what?"

"Your date, dude! Duh!"

Xion scoffed, crossing her arms and leaning away from her sister's persistent gaze. "What date?" She said bitterly.

"Huh? What do you mean what date? Your date yesterday? With Roxas ?"

"We didn't go." She resumed her drinking, with her eyebrows furrowed.

"What?! Why not?!" Kairi asked.

"I don't know! 'something came up with Ventus' he said." Xion grumbled, deepening her voice as if to imitate Roxas's.

"But, we were there to prevent Ventus from doing anything stupid. Hmm something doesn't feel right."

"Ugh, tell me about it. I was so looking forward to this date too." Xion whined. "Why are boys so stupid?"

Kairi giggled. "I know right."

"Say is it really okay for us to go like this? What about Naminé?"

Kairi's face morphed into a pained expression. "'have fun' she said. I tried so hard to get her to come but she was hellbent on staying back home." Kairi crossed her arms over her chest. "I wanted all of us to bond, but noooo she just has to be a stubborn ass!"

"Maybe she had to do something? Summer vacation isn't over yet you know. We'll get another chance." Xion set her drink down. "Although I kind of feel the same, she just seems so awesome. How come Dad never told me about her?"

Kairi sighed, Xion could tell this was a sensitive subject.

"A lot of things happened after Naminé and I got seperated in the divorce, it wasn't the best time for her. He wasn't sure how she'd handle the fact that he got remarried, and why he didn't take her in afterwards. Someday they might be ready to talk it out, but Naminé thinks Dad hates her. Dad thinks Naminé hates him. It's all messed up." Kairi rubbed her temples. 

"Sounds rough."

"I'm sure they'll come around. They just need some time."

Xion nodded and continued drinking.

* * *

"Naminé! You absolute genius!" 

Naminé said a word she wasn't proud of as her hand knocked over the ink bottle and ink spilled all over her sketchbook and let out a wail. "No, no, no, no!" 

"Huh? What happened?"

"Vanitas what did you do?!" She all but cried.

"I- is that a trick question?"

"You ruined it! I pulled an all nighter yesterday for this and you absolutely ruined it! There's no saving this!" She pointed to her ruined page. "You better have good news for me, or else this is going on your face." She scowled.

"Uh, right… I talked to Sora this morning! We're going out today, you know patch things up."

Naminé visibly sagged. "Man sucks, I wanted to stain your face with ink. Lucky you, you have good news."

"I expected you to be happier." He crossed his arms over his chest. 

"I would've been, hadn't you fuc-"

"Woah, that's my job! You don't get to swear!"

Naminé all but growled, getting off the bed."Well that's good news Vanitas, thank you for telling me, goodbye and good riddance, please hesitate to come barging into my room next time, and please always knock before coming in." She pushed him out of the room then closed the door after him with a slam.

Vanitas opened the door poking his head in. "But-"

"Out!" She hurled her hardcover sketchbook at him.

He quickly closed the door, and the sketchbook hit it before falling on the ground. 

Naminé grumbled and picked it up, sitting back on the bean bag. "Good luck." She whispered.

* * *

It didn't take long for Riku to realize that it was only him and Naminé in the house.

Kairi and Xion were on their weekly outing, and it looked like Sora and Vanitas were ready for some communication.

He couldn't deny that it was good news, and he felt ultimately happy for the brothers, but now that both Sora and Kairi were gone, he wasn't sure how to act.

Considering everything that happened yesterday…. How would he even meet her eye after that?

"Hey." Naminé greeted him with a smile on her face.

"H-hi." He looked away.

"Are you okay?" Naminé asked in concern.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." 

Naminé frowned. Something was wrong, Riku was being so dismissive. Was this about yesterday? What if it was? Or maybe she's reading too much into this, and she was being a bother or perhaps a distraction.

"Uh, am I bothering you? I can just go…"

"What? No, no not at all, I just…"

"I-is, is this about- about yesterday?"

Riku swallowed. "Y-yesterday. Yesterday was- I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable I-"

Naminé tilted her head to the side. "Me? I don't think I was uncomfortable, I just…" she trailed off.

Their eyes met and suddenly, Naminé found herself giggling for no elaborate reason. 

Riku joined her shortly after, his laugh a bit breathless and nervous at first, but it helped melt away the tension between them.

"Say, where do you keep the popcorn?"

Riku's face blanked for a moment. "I actually don't know…"

"Crisps?"

Riku shook his head.

"Does Sora know?"

He nodded.

"Alright let me just call him. You'd watch a movie with me right?"

"What movie?" He asked curiously.

"Whatever, you can pick!" She pulled out her cellphone. 

"You have Sora's number?"

"No, I'm calling Vanitas. He's with Sora, isn't he?"

"You think Vanitas will pick up?"

Naminé paused at that. "You're absolutely right. He'd never pick up… what's Sora's number?"

"I'll text it to you." Riku chuckled.

Naminé nodded, and waited.

"Naminé?"

"Hm?"

"What's your number?"

Naminé blinked. "Huh? Oh yeah it's…"

* * *

Riku and Naminé sat in the living room, popcorn between them as they watched the movie.

"I didn't pick you to be a Disney person," Naminé said quietly.

Riku made a surprised noise. "No?"

Naminé shook her head. "But good pick, I haven't seen this one before." She took a handful of popcorn.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy it. It's-" he was cut off by his phone sounding off. Riku frowned, not expecting any texts from anyone at the time. He sighed in irritation; Larxene was cutting it close again. How was he supposed to get to the studio in ten minutes, when it's a twenty minute walk? Was she expecting someone to drive him? Maybe he should just call her and cancel.

"You okay?"

Riku was jerked out of his train of thought. "Uh, yeah. I just have practice in ten minutes… apparently."

"But you're not even ready. Isn't it far?"

"It's usually a ten minute drive, that's why she expects me to get there in ten minutes, but Kairi's out with the car, even if she wasn't I can't drive…"

"Oh. How are you going to get there then?"

"I'll call her and cancel I-"

"No, no! You enjoy dancing right? Come on please go. Just tell her Kairi's out with the car or something. You can walk there right?"

"It's a twenty minute walk." He nodded.

"Just tell her you'll be a bit late. No harm done." Naminé gave him a stiff smile. 

"What about you? Are you okay staying alone?"

"I-I'll just continue watching the movie." Naminé looked away from him. 

"Naminé are you sure? I told you I can-"

She shook her head firmly. "Go. I'll be fine. When will you be back?"

"Around-" he checked the time. "-nine, nine thirty." 

"Okay. Take care."

Riku nodded, and got up to pack for his session.

* * *

Naminé hugged the pillow close to her chest. If she can distract herself, it will all be fine. 

She was watching the movie, but it was almost ending, and it wasn't like she was actually paying attention to it. She wasn't paying attention at all.

Her eyes darted nervously to the clock. It was eight. Just one more hour, she can do that.

One more hour, he promised.

* * *

"I wasn't expecting to see you guys here," Kairi said in surprise.

Sora grinned. "We weren't expecting to see you either! But it's a happy coincidence! Hi, Xion!" He waved enthusiastically.

Xion returned it with just as much enthusiasm. "Hi Sora!"

"Vanitas don't be rude, say hi." Sora kicked his shin.

Vanitas waved half-heartedly.

Xion swallowed and looked away. They already knew each other, the other two just failed to realize that. Vanitas wasn't really fond of her, or anyone in general, just a few people. Xion tried not to take any offence in that since Vanitas really didn't like anyone, but it was hard.

Kairi bit her lip, to try and prevent herself from saying anything rude to Vanitas. She was civil with him at best. She didn't really consider Vanitas as a friend. He was just Sora's brother, someone she barely saw or heard from, but…

Xion's nervousness told her a lot about this situation.

"Is anybody up for dinner?" Sora asked, sensing all the tension.

They all agreed half-heartedly.

"Sucks, I'm not the one who's going to make it." He pouted.

* * *

Naminé put her hands together intertwining her fingers together. Her eyes darting back and forth between the clock and the floor. Nine forty. 

He was late. 

"It's okay, Naminé. He'll be here soon." She whispered to reassure herself. "He's just a little late. Ten minutes isn't much. He's tired so walking might take longer. It's okay. He'll be here." She paced all around in the living room.

It's not like he's leaving forever. This is his house, where else would he go?

It's okay he's coming back. 

Is he?

Isn't this exactly what happened before?

Naminé sat down, her face pale and her eyes unfocused, sweat running down her temples.

Kairi's coming back, right?

Or maybe not. She could go with Xion to their dad's house, and spend the night.

She shook her head. They were coming back.

Naminé told herself she believed her own words, even when her hands shook, and her eyes welled up with tears. 

They were coming back.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter really didn't want to come out. It took forever to to write for some reason even though I already had it in mind and all planned out. Don't forget to follow me on Tumblr @noneofthismakessensetome because I post updates and drawings and jokes and basically anything that isn't a chapter related to this AU. I'm sure you'll find something you like there. Thanks for reading and see you next chapter!


	10. We All Need Someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: this chapter is emotionally draining. It contains mentions of car accidents, eating disorders, a hysterical attack and multiple anxiety and panic attacks. Please stay safe and proceed with reading this chapter with extreme caution. Anytime you feel like it's too much for you, please click away from it. Stay safe.

Naminé rocked herself on the floor. 

Nine forty five, he was late. He was fifteen minutes late.

Maybe he meant that he'd finish at nine thirty, not be back at nine thirty. 

A twenty minute walk would make it nine fifty. 

It's okay Naminé, he's coming back. He's coming back. Give it another five minutes, Naminé.

He didn't leave you all alone.

* * *

"Good work today," Larxene said, her back to him.

Riku huffed. "You sure did a number on me this time around," he said from the floor. 

"Yeah, yeah." She waved him off. "Just don't reschedule again, time's running out!" She turned on her heel looking at him. "We can't afford to lose a single second of practice okay?!"

"Right. What time is it?"

"Hm? It's Ten."

Riku looked up at her in shock. "Ten?! I have to go!" He got up, dashing out of the studio, as if he was running for his life.

"Hey, why are you in such a hurry?" Larxene stopped him by the back of his shirt. 

"I promised Naminé I'd be back by nine thirty! I'm late!"

"Naminé? You know Naminé?" Larxene asked.

" _You_ know Naminé?"

She scowled. "Whatever we'll talk about it in the car. Let's just go, I'll drive you."

Riku nodded.

* * *

"Huh? That's weird," Kairi said, frowning at her phone. 

"What's wrong?" Sora asked, leaning into her to see her phone. 

"Naminé's not picking up.." 

Sora could tell how worried she was. "Maybe she's in the shower? Or she can't hear it. Try calling Riku." He reassured subtly.

Kairi smiled at him. "Yeah, he's back home with her, isn't he?" 

She obliged, holding the phone to her ear and waited for him to pick up.

_ "Hello?" _

"Riku? Hey where is Naminé. She's not picking up."

_ "I don't know, I'm on my way home." _

"On your way home? What do you mean?"

_"Larxene gave me an appointment today. I just finished, she's driving me back_."

Sora chewed on his lips worriedly as the colour drained from Kairi's face. "So she's alone in the house?" Kairi asked, her eyes wide and her heartbeat going faster.

Sora flinched when Vanitas quickly got up, pushing his chair out noisily. He practically flew out of the restaurant, swearing incoherently as he took off.

Sora's eyes darted to Kairi who was this close to breaking someone's neck. 

He yelped in surprise when Kairi took his wrist and hauled him off the chair mentioning for Xion to follow. She dragged him out the restaurant at an impressive speed that he didn't know she was capable of. "Kairi what's wrong?"

She didn't reply. "But we haven't paid."

"We can pay later Remy will understand." She gritted her teeth.

Sora had to admit he'd never seen Kairi this angry or worried before. He stayed quiet all the way back.

Even when Kairi and Vanitas were screaming at each other. Even when Kairi threatened to kick Vanitas out of her car. Even when she was going too fast, he felt like he was going to throw up, and even when he noticed the dread and tears in her eyes. Sora stayed silent, crossing his arms so his right hand touched his left shoulder and vice versa. He tapped on his shoulders in a steady rhythm like Ventus had taught him before. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Breathe in, breathe out. _Tap. Tap._ It's okay Sora, it's okay. He rocked himself gently, slowly, so he did not disturb Kairi as she drove like a maniac. _Breathe in, breathe out_.

* * *

"You left her alone?!" Larxene swiveled out of the way of an upcoming car. Riku was holding on for dear life, trying as hard as he can not to faint right there.

"You're the one who scheduled!" He barely choked out. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat. Too fast. She was going too fast.

"If you had told me Naminé was-"

"How was I supposed to know that you knew Naminé?!"

Larxene made a sound of frustration, parking in the driveway. She was going so fast that Riku didn't even know they were here. He glanced at the time; they arrived in three minutes."We're here! Get out!"

Riku obliged getting out of the car on wobbly, tired legs, but he still pushed. 

He opened the door and…

* * *

Naminé covered her ears. It wasn't true.

He was coming back.

_ Is he? _

Kairi's coming back.

They all will.

_ Why are you so confident they would? Isn't this exactly what happened the last time? Didn't they leave you all alone? _

Naminé gripped her hair, her palms still covering her ears.

Make it stop. _Please_..

" _Naminé_!" She looked up in shock.

He's here..

Riku's here.

* * *

Riku felt his heart drop when he saw her curled up on the floor, pulling at her hair in such a way. He was sure if this went on any further, she'd end up with bald spots, because she was pulling so hard.

" _Naminé_!" He called out to her desperately for the fifth time, hoping she would hear him. 

It looked like the fifth time was the charm because she finally did respond.

He felt a sense of relief wash over him and sat down next to her. He was so bad at this. Riku didn't know how to comfort people, but Sora did. Kairi did, sometimes. Him…. He wasn't the best person to seek comfort from. 

What would either of them do in this situation? The answer hit him like a brick, hesitantly and almost shyly Riku pulled Naminé into a hug.

She tensed in his hold and he almost let her go except he felt her hands grip his shirt in a tight unrelenting fist. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "Naminé, I'm so sorry. I didn't know." He tightened his hold on her. "It's okay, I'm here."

Naminé's breath hitched. He really was.. everything would be okay. 

"You must be tired right?"

Naminé nodded against his chest. 

"Okay, okay let me take you upstairs to your room. We can talk there alright?"

She sniffled and nodded again. 

Riku helped her up, still holding her because she didn't seem like she wanted to let go.

Was she always so small? He knew she was short, it seemed like something that ran in the family, but Naminé was so… slight compared to Kairi, or maybe Xion. 

The door slammed open, making them jump, and Naminé tightened her grip on Riku's shirt. 

Riku put a hand on her head as if to reassure her. 

"Naminé?!" Kairi all but tackled them back down to the floor. "Oh my god are you okay? Please tell me you're okay." 

Naminé didn't reply. She didn't trust her voice at the moment. 

"Where's Sora?" Riku asked in concern. 

"Sora? Oh no _Sora_!" Kairi ran out of the house back to her car. 

Riku frowned in concern, Kairi looked so frazzled and out of it. "What happened?" He asked Xion who came in shortly after Kairi. 

Xion was looking down. "Kairi was-"

She was cut off by the sound of Sora screaming, Kairi's soft voice suddenly booming through the porch and Vanitas shouting at her. Insults were being thrown and Riku could swear Sora was crying hysterically outside.

"What's going on out there?!" Riku let Naminé go suddenly.

Naminé felt his arms slip from around her. Oh no he's leaving again. She made a small sound of protest swallowing the lump in her throat. _Please don't go._ She tugged at his shirt before he let her go completely. _Please_. 

Riku snapped out of his trance eyeing the small blonde clinging onto him for dear life. "Let's-" he sighed, the stress of the situation plummeting into him tenfold. "-let's get you to bed, okay?"

Naminé didn't respond. "Can you walk?"

She gave a meek nod, almost unnoticeable, he only noticed it because he was looking for it. "Okay, good. I need you to let go, Naminé."

Naminé's eyes widened almost pleadingly. 

"It's okay, I'm right here, just let go." He coaxed, his hand covering hers prying her fingers away gently, one by one. "There you go."

Her breath hitched, still looking up at him with those eyes. 

"I'm not going anywhere, see?" He put his hand on her shoulder. "Come on, we'll go upstairs okay?"

He gently pushed her towards the stairs, making sure she wasn't going to fall. 

* * *

Kairi's face paled when she saw Sora still sitting on the passenger's seat hunched up and butterfly hugging himself. Tears streaming down his face. "Oh, Sora. I'm so so sorry." She opened the door gently scooping him up into her arms. 

"Finally noticed him did you?" Vanitas snapped.

Kairi glared at him. "Excuse me?!" She bit her lip when Sora flinched. "Sorry." She patted his head.

"Let's get you inside okay?"

"You think you can get away with this so easily?!"

"What the hell is your problem?!" Kairi retaliated.

"My problem is you don't know how to treat my brother right! What kind of girlfriend are you?!" Vanitas gritted his teeth. If Sora wasn't here he'd give her a piece of his mind.

" _What kind_?! Oh I don't know! The _kind_ that held him as he cried to sleep because his brother hated him! Or maybe the _kind_ that visited him in the hospital when he fell ill! Or maybe the _kind_ that didn't disappoint him and hurt him day after day, and left him when he needed me the most! The _kind_ that asks him what-"

" _Enough_." Sora pushed himself out of her hold.

"Sora?"

"She's right, Vanitas I-" he gritted his teeth. "-she's right. Please just go."

"Sora wait." Kairi put a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"Just go! Go! I don't need you to take care of me! I'm twenty two! I don't need a babysitter! I don't need you coming here out of obligation! _Go_!" He spat pointing in no direction in particular.

"Honey, no you don't mean that." Kairi squeezed his shoulder

Sora ignored her. "Just go, Vanitas." He whispered looking away from him. He didn't want to see how hurt his brother looked.

"Okay." He said in a defeated voice, turning on his heel and disappearing into the dead of night.

Sora watched with a heavy heart as his brother walked away from him. "God damnit." He dug the heels of his palms into his eyes as if that would stop him from crying. 

"Sora." Kairi felt her heart drop. Why was this happening? Everything was so messed up. 

"Oh no why did I do that? He's going to hate me now isn't he? Things were going so well too.." Sora smiled. "Kairi what did I do?" He laughed.

Kairi felt a new sense of horror wash over her. "Sora, Sora, honey look at me."

He covered his face, and started to cry, sitting down on the grass. His heart wrenching sobs echoing through the night. 

Kairi's eyes blew wide and she covered her mouth with her hand, as Sora's sobs only grew louder with every passing second. 

What should she do?

* * *

After a lot of coaxing and encouragement, Riku was finally able to get Naminé to her bedroom. 

He sighed leading her onto the bed, and laying her down, tucking her in. He was about to go to his room to get something, but Naminé stopped him, her eyes still wide with fear.

"Naminé, I'm just going to my room to get something okay?" 

She shook her head. No, no, no don't go.

"I won't be a minute, I promise."

Her breathing grew heavier, but she hesitantly let his wrist go, biting her lip. 

"I'll be right back." 

She nodded fearfully.

Riku didn't close the door behind him, he felt like that would only worry her more. 

He went across the hall, making sure to keep his own door open so she could see him.

He was right there. 

Riku's eyes fell immediately on the bean bag in his own room where the colourful bat plushie always stayed. He picked it up and went out of the room, closing the door behind him. 

"Naminé?" He whispered as not to disturb her if she went to sleep.

She didn't reply, but he could tell she was still awake. 

He sat next to her on the bed, putting his plushie on his lap, where she could see it. 

Naminé sat up eyeing him questioningly. 

"This is Komory Bat." He smiled fondly pushing it slightly so Naminé could see it better. "Sora's mom got him for me. I was in a car accident when I was seven, you see."

Naminé made a sound of surprise. 

Riku chuckled, but it didn't sound at all happy. "My mom was driving me to the hospital. I wasn't really eating, and she discovered it when I suddenly fainted on her during practice. She was so angry with me… she didn't understand why I would do that, since I was so young and all, but it was pressure from the instructor back then. She was ruthless." Riku smiled sadly.

Naminé put her hand on his, not sure if that would provide any comfort for him. 

Riku felt grateful at the small gesture. "She drove me to the hospital, tears in her eyes and a million thoughts running through her head. A drunk driver hit us from the driver's side, and the car flipped over. My mom was D.O.A and I lost the ability to walk." 

Naminé covered her mouth. 

"You would think after all of what the doctors said that walking again was impossible, but then comes in Sora's mom with a plushie and a huge smile on her face." Riku chuckled. "She kept telling me that I'll walk again, and I'll dance again and I'll become the best ballerina Destiny Islands have ever seen. I didn't believe her at first. The doctors said that it was impossible, but Sora's mom never followed the rules.

"She brushed them off and paid for physical therapy. I was so angry at her then. She was wasting time and giving me false hope. We didn't even know each other back then, but she was always telling me that I'll be able to dance again, and I slowly started believing her. And I slowly started walking again, but after what happened, nobody wanted to teach me dancing anymore. Do you know what she did?"

Naminé shook her head. 

"She flipped the whole staff at my old school off, insulted them and then she called someone. I don't know who she called, but that person gave her Larxene's contact information, and then here we are." He smiled at her.

"Here we are." Naminé whispered.

"That's why, Naminé, this plushie is so important to me. And it's also why I'm giving it to you."

Naminé gasped and shook her head. "I can't-"

"It's a promise from me to keep you safe, and to take it back from you. So anytime I go anywhere, and you're not with me, take him, so you can reassure yourself, that I'll always come back to get him from you." Riku pushed the bat plushie into her arms. 

Naminé hesitantly accepted it, hugging it close. "Thank you." She whispered, tears leaking out of her eyes. 

Riku only smiled and slowly got off the bed.

When he was about to leave through the door, Naminé called for him.

"Riku?"

"Yeah?" 

"Would you- would you please stay?" She asked, hugging Komory tighter. 

Riku's gaze softened. "Yes."

* * *

_ "Hello?" _

"Hey."

_ "Vanitas? It's so late, what's wrong?" _

"I- I kind of messed up, you were right." 

_ "What's this about? Where are you now?" _

Vanitas swallowed. "Remy's"

_ "But he's closed… hold on I'll come pick you up." _

Vanitas closed his eyes. "Yeah, thank you, Aqua."

_ "Don't mention it, we'll talk about this in the morning okay?" _

"Okay." He hung up, stuffing the phone back into his pocket. 

The night was unusually cold for Destiny Islands.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh! I somehow was able to write this chapter without hating myself. This was so emotionally draining, I can't even. I powered through this and was able to get breaks between studying and I present to you chapter 10! It's so full of hurt. Poor well everyone. Anyway thanks for reading and I'll see you next time! Bye!


	11. Aftermath

Kairi was finally able to get Sora to bed. She wasn't sure if he went to sleep or not, but he didn't seem to want to talk to her. She sighed, closing the door, and heading quietly downstairs.

"Xion." Kairi gestured for her. "I'm sorry you had to see all of this, I-" she sighed. "- let me take you home okay?"

Xion smiled slightly. "Sure. I don't know what that was all about, but this day definitely could have gone better."

Kairi shook her head. "You don't say… damn it this is all my fault isn't it? If I had just taken Naminé along anyway, none of this would've happened."

"I don't think so. I'm sure this all happened for a reason." Xion reassured as Kairi fumbled with the keys. 

"What reason?! What could possibly be the reason that Naminé had to go through that? That Sora had to go through that?! Vanitas was right, I'm a failure at everything." She hugged herself, dropping the keys and sliding against the wall until she sat down on the floor. 

"Kairi." Xion sat next to her putting her hand on her shoulder. 

* * *

Riku hummed into Naminé's ear, playing with her hair gently. 

She was still clinging to him, as if he'd disappear any moment. Despite his efforts to calm her down, and even with Komory Bat still clutched tight in her hand, Naminé's panic didn't completely go away.

When he had agreed to stay, he didn't expect to stay with her, like this, in her bed but…

He looked down, she still wasn't sleeping. "Something bothering you?" He stopped humming, but his hand stayed in her soft blonde hair. 

"No, I just-"

"Naminé, please talk to me." He sat up, concern written on his face.

"I'm sorry, it's nothing really, I'm still just really shaken up about what happened. And I'm worried about Vanitas…" she bit her lip, looking at him with her big royal blue eyes. "I'm sorry for keeping you up like this…"

Riku looked away, oh god those lips.. no focus. "Not, not, not, at, at all it's my pleasure… really." He stammered, smiling shakily.

"I may not know what caused you to… well you know."

She giggled, not noticing the blush on his face in the dark, but it was so cute when he stammers.

"But I'm here if you want to talk." He smiled, his hand still in her hair.

Naminé smiled. "Thank you, Riku."

"Anytime."

Riku sank back down on the bed, putting his arms around Naminé's waist, feeling heat rise up in his neck, but there was no time to think about that now, Naminé, his friend, needed him. He took a deep breath. _"A lullaby for you_.." he continued singing, trying as hard as he could to lull her to sleep. 

* * *

Sora hugged his pillow, curling up in the center of the bed. "Looks like, I'll be sleeping alone tonight… I wonder if I'll even be able to."

He clutched the pillow tighter. "I messed up didn't I?" He buried his face into his pillow. He glanced up at the colourful dog-cat thing him mom bought him when he was six, the same time she bought Komory Bat for Riku. He got up carefully, taking it off the dresser with a gentle nostalgic smile. "It's just me and you again, Meow Wow," he said, giggling slightly at the name. Six year old Sora had a knack for naming things didn't he?

* * *

"We're here. Sorry for keeping you up so late," Kairi said, smiling at her sister. 

"No problem. Would you like to come in?" 

"I-"

"Come on, Dad won't mind."

"I know he won't! I just…"

"Come on it's late anyway, and you look like you're on your last feet." Xion coaxed. 

Kairi sighed. "Okay. Okay." She agreed reluctantly.

Xion smiled. "Good, you can get something of mine, don't worry."

Kairi smiled at her gratefully. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

* * *

"I don't understand what happened." Aqua drove on with half open eyes. 

Vanitas didn't reply, just looking out the window at the empty street.

"Vanitas… you can talk to me you know?"

Still no reply.

Aqua groaned in irritation. "Okay! Fine, stay quiet then!" 

She only saw it from her peripheral vision, but she was sure Vanitas flinched at her shout. 

"Look, I'm sorry I yelled, but you can't actually expect me to just…." Aqua sighed. "I need you to talk to me, Vanitas. I can't read your mind to solve your problems, I can try to help, but only you can do that."

"Can, can we talk in the morning?" He asked, his voice sounding small and so unlike him.

"Okay. The morning it is." She stayed quiet afterwards, driving through the unusually cold night.

* * *

Naminé woke up, feeling warm, and comfortable. She opened her eyes, slowly looking over at the source of the heat beside her. 

He was facing her, his head resting on his hand, with a small frown on his face. 

Naminé smiled, brushing his hair off his face. "Riku?" She whispered

His frown deepened. 

Naminé cocked her head to the side. "Riku?"

He exhaled sharply. 

"Riku, it's me, Naminé."

His chest was still rising and falling in a slow steady rhythm. "Naminé?" He mumbled.

"Yes… would you like to go back to your room? I can't imagine it being comfortable beside me in such a small bed."

He didn't reply.

"Riku?" 

He pulled her tighter against him, the hand that was resting under his head even went to wrap itself around her upper back. 

"R-Riku?"

He nuzzled his nose into her neck, making her inhale sharply.

"Naminé." He whispered, she could feel his breath fanning onto her neck.

"Y-yes?"

"Good night." He muttered, hugging her tightly. 

Naminé felt her heart seize. "Good night." She barely whispered. Feeling her heartbeat go up.

He must be feeling more tired than she thought.

* * *

"Sora? Come on Sora, get out of there, let us talk." Riku knocked on the door. 

Naminé took his hand, looking up at him. "Maybe he's still asleep."

Riku frowned in concern. 

"Well I don't like this. Let me call Roxas, he can show you around town. Is that okay?"

Naminé smiled. "Of course."

Riku sighed. "Sora, I made food. You just need to microwave it. I'm going to practice and I'm dropping Naminé off at town square, do you want anything?" He asked gently. He pursed his lips when he didn't get any response. "Sora?" 

Still no reply. 

Riku sighed. "I'll drop you off, first. Let me just ask Roxas. I'm so sorry Naminé, it's just-"

Naminé smiled. "I know, it's okay, really! You'll see."

Riku didn't say anything, he just called Roxas, hoping he'd pick up. Roxas never liked him very much, but Riku was partly to blame for that too. 

* * *

Ventus sighed pulling the covers over his brother's chin. "I told you not drying your hair will make you sick."

Roxas just glared at him. 

Ventus shook his head, sliding his chair across the room to where his bed was. "Did you have any plans today?"

Roxas nodded. 

"What were they?"

"I'm not going to tell you." He replied.

"But you cancelled them right?" 

"Yeah, why?"

"Riku's calling you." Ventus looked at his brother curiously. No one really talked about why Roxas hated Riku so much, even he didn't know, but if Riku was calling Roxas knowing full well that it's likely he'll refuse to even answer told Ventus a lot.

"You think I have plans with him?!" Roxas seemed angry all of a sudden. 

"No? Just asking." Ventus reassured. "I'll just answer it."

"Sure whatever." Roxas turned away from his brother.

Ventus sighed, picking up. "Hello?"

" _Hey… um listen uh_ -"

"Can I help you get the words out at least?"

" _Look, I need a favour. I'd ask Xion but she's with Terra, and Kairi isn't picking up. Sora's not even answering me when I knock so I don't know who else to ask_."

Ventus frowned. "Uh, sure what's up?"

_ "Can you take Naminé on a town tour for an hour or so?" _

"Naminé?" Who the hell is Naminé? Is this one of Kairi's attempts to set him up with someone again?

_ "Yeah, so cool?" _

"I think so. Sure, where can I meet you?" Ventus said slowly.

He heard Riku sigh in relief on the other side of the line. _"Is town square okay?"_

"Sure. Be there in ten." He hung up.

"Roxas? Roxas?"

He groaned in response. 

"Who the _hell_ is Naminé." Ventus asked, poking his brother in order to keep him awake for long enough to at least answer him.

Roxas just mumbled incoherently, pulling the sheets over his head.

"What? What did you say? Roxas? _Roxas_!" Ventus groaned. "Okay okay fine I'll just go. Don't forget to take your medicine." 

He didn't get a reply.

* * *

"You really think things changed so much since you've last been here?" Riku asked Naminé as they were walking in the busy streets of Destiny Islands town. 

"I haven't been here since I was four.. I'm sure something changed in the last seventeen years. Besides I don't remember much from my time here." Naminé smiled up at him. "I'm sure I'll find something interesting around here."

" _Here_? Interesting?" He asked in disbelief. "I have a hard time believing that." He laughed.

"Don't be mean." She slapped his chest gently.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry. I'm sure you'll find something interesting too. Don't forget to tell me what it is."

Naminé smiled. "Shh. Less talking, more look- oh there he is!" She pointed to a spiky haired mass.

"You're right, let's go."

"No, no you go on ahead I don't want you to be late."

"But-"

"I'll be fine, he's right there. Have fun!" She waved at him.

Riku smiled. "Okay if you insist."

"I do." 

Riku waved back at her and reluctantly left. 

Naminé put her hand down and turned around. "Roxas!" She made her way through the crowd. "Rox- oh I'm sorry."

"Huh?" This person was definitely not Roxas. They looked alike but it wasn't him. He's a complete stranger.

Now Naminé was regretting her decision to have Riku go without actually taking her to Roxas. 

"I- I'm looking for a.. friend of mine, do you happen to know where he is?" She asked, chewing on her lips.

"I-"

"I'm sorry, you just look like him." She tried steadying her shaking hands. "But you're not Roxas are you?"

"C-could you be Naminé, by any chance?"

"Y-yes?" She said hesitantly.

"I probably should've told Riku. I answered the phone this morning, Roxas is feeling a bit… under the weather."

"Oh, I hope he gets better soon." Naminé's wayward mind was beginning to calm down. 

"I-I'm Ventus, Roxas's brother. Please call me Ven." He offered his hand, blushing slightly.

Naminé smiled, her nervousness sizzling away. "Nice to meet you, Ven." She took his outstretched hand. "My name is Naminé, but you already knew that." She giggled.

"Y-yeah." He He choked out feeling the heat rising in his face.

* * *

"How's little miss blonde?" Larxene asked him the moment he came in.

"A bit shaken up, but I think she's fine now." Riku said, dropping his bag on the floor.

"You didn't leave her alone again did you?"

"Of course not! What do you think I am, an idiot?"

Larxene deadpanned.

Riku glared at her tying his hair back. "Let's just get this over with." He rolled his eyes.

Larxene sighed. "Yes, yes whatever you say, Mr. Serious." She waved him off. "Start stretching, you're gonna wish you didn't balabble that big mouth of yours, silver brain."

"I'm already regretting coming in today." He muttered under his breath, raising his leg to the post.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

Larxene slicked her hair back. "Whatever."

* * *

"Then?" Naminé asked, eagerly listening to Ventus tell his story.

"Then I totally fell on my face." He grumbled.

Naminé giggled. "That sounds like Terra."

"Yeah. Where do you want to go next?"

"How about… the clocktower! Is it still here?" She put her hands together in excitement.

Ventus smiled. "You bet!"

Ventus took her hand in his and sprinted down the slope. 

Naminé's eyes widened in surprise as he totally pulled her down, smiling widely as she felt the wind on her face. 

"You know what would be so much fun?" Ventus yelled over the wind.

"What?!"

"If we had skates! This whole street's just a huge slope!"

"But we'd fall!" Naminé laughed.

"Don't worry, I would never let that happen." Ventus said.

"I'm sorry what did you say?!" Naminé asked. "I couldn't hear you!"

"Nothing! Must be the wind talking!" He shouted back, feeling his face flush.

Who knew showing someone around this boring old town could be so much fun?

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter eleven is here!! Introducing a love triangle? Yes please!   
> I'm advancing with the Rikunami relationship whoooo, this is what you came for after all. Here's a mellow, cute chapter because honestly guys, they deserve a bit of rest after all of this right? Hehe, thank you for reading and left me know what you think of this one.


	12. Up High

Naminé stared in wonder at the clocktower, with a huge grin on her face. "It looks so much better than I remember."

Ventus smiled. "They recently did some renovations. A few years ago."

"Can we get ice cream?"

"Sea salt?" Ventus asked with a knowing smile.

"Yes! Actually, how did you know?"

Ventus put a finger to his temple. "Insightful."

Naminé laughed, throwing her head back as she usually did. "Okay then, mister insightful. Sea salt ice cream if you please." She raised her eyebrows slyly. 

"Right this way, Milady." Hé offered his hand playfully, and Naminé took it with her own playful attitude.

He pulled her gently away from the clock tower, stopping at a store that wasn't too far. "Mr. Scrooge!"

"Huh? No wait Ventus, Scrooge's ice cream is good and all, but it's too expensive-"

"I got this don't worry." He winked at her.

Naminé frowned. "What-"

"Ah, Ventus, my lad. How are you doing?" A heavily accented voice called out.

"Hey, Mr. Scrooge."

"And who's this lovely lady?" He smiled at Naminé.

The old man was charming in his own way, Naminé had to admit. "I'm Naminé."

"Naminé, ye must be Kairi's sister then, aren't ye?"

Naminé blinked. "Ah, yes I am."

"Don't worry lass, I've known you since ye were wee babies."

Naminé smiled. "I see, it's nice to meet you Mr. Scrooge."

"Pleasure's all mine. Lemme guess yer here for me famous sea-salt ice cream." Scrooge gave them a knowing look.

"Exactly, Mr. Scrooge. One for me, and one for Naminé."

"Of course. Here ye go, lad." He took out two popsicles from the fridge. 

"Thanks Mr. Scrooge!"

He just waved in response.

Ventus ushered Naminé away, and back to the clocktower. 

"Wait, we haven't paid."

"I told you I got this didn't I?"

"Well yeah, but how did-"

"That's my secret." Ventus winked at her again. 

Naminé eyed the ice cream curiously before shrugging. Might as well eat it, but before that…

"I'll race you to the clocktower." Naminé grinned.

"You're so on!" 

* * *

Kairi stood outside her bedroom, she couldn't hear anything from inside, but she saw food on her way up, and she was getting worried. "Sora?" She knocked gently on the door. "Can I come in?" 

She didn't get a reply, so she turned on her heel slowly. Last night a lot of things happened and the drowning guilt she felt was still there, as if someone pulled her underwater and wasn't letting go anytime soon. 

Hearing the door open, Kairi stared wearily at her spiky hair boyfriend hovering quietly behind the ajar door. He looked terrible, and that was her being nice about it. 

"Sora, listen I'm sorry about last night I- can I come in?" She asked. Sora opened the door quietly stepping aside and letting her in. 

"Did you have breakfast?"

He shook his head. 

"Did you sleep last night?" 

He shook his head again, sitting on the bed and hugging Meow Wow, resting his chin on it.

"Are you going to talk to me?" She asked fearing his answer. Her heart was pounding loudly in her ears, and she could almost swear Sora could hear it too. 

He hesitated, then nodded slowly.

Kairi let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Okay, okay. How about you eat something first? Then we'll talk." 

Sora shook his head, leaned forward and pulled at her wrist. 

Kairi eyed him curiously as he tugged her towards him. She obliged following until she stood at the edge of the bed and Sora was sitting back up. He gave a final decisive tug, and Kairi understood what he wanted her to do. She sat down, and Sora laid his head on her lap, still hugging Meow Wow. 

"You know Sora, if you keep hugging him like that, I just might get jealous." She joked, putting her hand on Meow Wow.

Sora smiled at her little jab, pinching her hand. "Mine." He swatted her hand away, making Kairi gasp dramatically. 

* * *

"Are you ready to talk?" Aqua put her hands on her hips. 

Vanitas grumbled something under his breath. "Do I have to?"

Aqua put her finger to her chin as if to think. "Well, let's see, you call me in the middle of the night, mess up my sleeping schedule, I come to pick you up from the other side of town, I drive half asleep which put both of our lives in danger, I wake up late and have to cancel my classes today and disappoint all of my students, so yes, Vanitas you do _have_ to." She scowled, crossing her arms.

Vanitas glared at her. "I never _asked_ you to pick me up."

Aqua's face went red. "Fine! Next time you call me in the middle of the night, I'll hang up on you and leave you standing outside a closed restaurant until the morning comes!"

"Fine!" Vanitas stood up his hands slapping the table top.

"Fine!" Aqua screamed back in frustration, throwing her hands up, and leaving the room.

Vanitas glared at her retreating figure. He huffed, sitting back down on the chair. 

Aqua's room always baffled him, from the small table and two chairs beside the window, the huge bookshelves filled with books, mostly fantasy and classics, to the blue gradient that covered her walls. She even had a blue guitar sitting in the corner of the room and the electric black one he got her for her birthday. It screamed Aqua to him. It was just so her, it made him feel, dare he say, safe. It baffled him how he could feel safe in her room, ah he didn't feel safe in either of his.

Vanitas rubbed his face in frustration.

He got up, tailing her. "Aqua, wait."

She stopped, eyeing him with that same frustrated scowl, and that same red face of anger. The same worried eyes. "What?!" She snapped. 

"We-we'll talk, let me just get myself together. Please." He gritted the last word out through his teeth.

Aqua's gaze softened only ever so slightly. "Fine," she said without any malice this time.

* * *

Ventus hunched over trying to catch his breath. "Wow. I didn't expect that."

Naminé was beside him panting and sweating too. "Y-you don't like losing do you?" She said between breaths.

"Can't say I do."

Naminé swallowed. "Okay, let's go."

"Go where?"

Naminé just pointed to the top of the clocktower. 

"Are you insane?" He breathed.

"No, Axel used to do this with me in Radiant Garden all the time."

"Radiant Garden has a clocktower?"

"Yes, in Twilight Town." Naminé said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Haven't you been there?"

Ventus shook his head. "No, I only went to Central City, where the castle and Fountain Court are."

Naminé nodded in understanding. "Fountain Court is gone, it's been replaced by the Marketplace."

"Wait really?" He asked in disappointment.

Naminé hummed in confirmation. "It was a pretty place. The castle's still there though, have you been inside?" She asked curiously.

"No, of course not it's off limits isn't it?"

Naminé frowned in confusion. "It is?"

"It's not?" 

Their eyes met, then they started laughing.

"It's settled, next time you're in Radiant Garden, I'll get you into the castle. I'm sure you'll like it."

"I'm sure I will. I don't know how you're going to do that, but I trust you."

Naminé smiled. "Perfect, now about the clocktower, I'll show you, it's magical." She pointed to the stairs at the exterior. "Just make sure you don't fall." She smiled slyly, going up ahead.

Ventus felt the head rising in his cheeks again, as she went up. He was so glad nobody could see him right now.

Taking a deep breath, he put his foot on the first step. It was a long way up.

* * *

Riku felt like he was about to cry. 

And that was putting it lightly. He hunched over trying to catch his breath, his feet ached and he felt like his lungs could collapse at any minute.

"Wrong wrong! All wrong!" Larxene shouted at him. "What's wrong with you today?!"

He mumbled an apology. 

Larxene's glare only deepened. "From the top Riku, this is seventeen years to waste if we don't get this right."

"I _know_!" He snapped. 

"Then start acting like it!" She growled. "From the top!"

Riku really felt like he was about to cry.

* * *

If there was one thing Aqua was known for, it was patience, so that fact that she was sitting with her patience wearing thin was saying something. She bounced on the balls of her feet, and tapped her fingers over her crossed arms. Her lips were pursed and her eyes narrowed, and she was this close to getting up and leaving.

Vanitas would glance nervously at her now and again. He didn't mean to piss her off so much, but he just didn't know how to talk about what happened.

"I- I messed up, Aqua."

She looked at him with curiosity. "What does that mean?"

Vanitas chewed on his lips. He took a deep breath and told her everything that happened the night before, up until the point he called her.

Aqua swallowed after his small monologue. "Goodness." 

It was seeing him like this that didn't sit well with her. Vanitas was usually so arrogant and unbearable, but right now, his face showed so many emotions. He was always an empath, but with how he was raised she wasn't surprised that he didn't show it.

"It's okay, we're going to fix this." Aqua comforted. "Did you get to talk to Sora at all?"

Vanitas shook his head. "We found Kairi and Xion right away."

"How is she by the way?"

Vanitas rolled his eyes. 

"You should get over whatever happened between you and Xion. She's a nice girl, you're the one being an asshole to her." Aqua shrugged.

"How are you so calm about this?! I'm halfway to losing my mind." Vanitas snapped.

"There's the Vanitas I know." She sighed. "You lost it centuries ago, Vanitas. This isn't new to me." 

* * *

Ventus was grateful that Naminé knew the layout of the clocktower, and they found a small elevator on their ascent. His lungs got to live another day. Sitting down on the ledge, he could see what she meant by it being magical. "You're right, it's so pretty, but are you sure this is okay?"

Naminé smiled. "How bad can it get? The mayor's my dad, I bet you I wouldn't even get a slap on the wrist," she said bitterly. 

It sounded like she did want to get a slap on the wrist. 

"Why do you sound so upset about it?"

She shook her head. "Let's not talk about this right now. Enjoy the view."

Ventus obliged, eating his ice cream. "Who told you about this again?"

"Axel did. He lives in Radiant Garden with his boyfriend, Isa" She replied.

"Isa? Blue hair?" He asked curiously.

Naminé nodded.

"Isa and Lea broke up?" He asked sadly. 

"Lea? Who's that? Isa's been with Axel since they were in highschool." 

Ventus frowned, counting something on his fingers. He looked so lost for a minute.

"Is this Axel guy a redhead with a keen interest in fire?"

"Yes?"

"That's Lea." He confirmed.

"Axel."

"Lea."

"Axel."

"Lea."

"Axel!" 

"No, his name is Lea! He was in my class in college." Ventus stressed.

"Wait really? Wait how old are you?"

"Twenty seven. You?"

"Twenty one." She replied. "You don't look twenty seven, but then again, neither does Vanitas."

She could've sworn he rolled his eyes at the mention of her friend's name, but she didn't get the chance to ask about it, because her phone rang. She pulled it out, and smiled at the icon that greeted her.

* * *

He was finally done with practice, and so done with Larxene.

They argued so much about everything, she was more pushy than usual and it didn't help his nerves, now his legs basically hated him. 

He sat down on the floor, opening his water bottle, and glancing at the time. It was so late… this session took longer than usual.

His thoughts drifted to a certain blonde. Riku smiled at a photo she sent him. He looked at it more carefully and realized that it was taken from a high place because he could see the whole town. A sense of panic immediately set into his chest. Where was she, up so high? And why?

She asked him to call her after he was done anyway, so he can ask her about that.

He smiled when she picked up.

" _Hey_."

"Hi, where are you now?"

" _Ventus and I are having ice cream on the clocktower."_

Riku almost choked. " _B-by_ the clocktower." He corrected hopefully.

" _ **On** the clocktower_." She replied, not really sensing his distress.

"No, _by_ the clocktower. Please tell me you're joking."

" _No_?" She said carefully. 

Riku's face paled. "Y-you're all the way up there?"

_"Yes? But it's fine I've done this countless times before back in Radiant Garden. This one's small compared to the one in Twilight Town."_ She said matter of factly. 

Riku took the phone off his ear to stare at it in shock. "What?"

" _What? Are you okay_?"

"I-I'm fine, are you?"

" _Yes… I'll drop by the studio is that okay?_ " She asked, finally understanding his stress and confusion about the whole situation. 

"Yeah, I'm done for today." 

_ "I'll be right there." _

* * *

Ventus insisted on accompanying her there, despite her protests.

She wasn't going to actually admit it but she was grateful he did. She wasn't sure she would be able to go on alone after what happened the night before.

Their conversation somehow shifted back to Vanitas, and Naminé couldn't believe someone could spite someone else so much. 

"He hurts everyone around him." Ventus explained. "Especially Sora."

Naminé chewed on her lips. This was a long held grudge, she was sure she couldn't fix it. "Maybe, you should give him another chance." 

"Why should I?" He asked. It was a genuine question, not one filled with malice. 

"Because, he's hurting too. I don't know anything about his relationship with you, or Sora or anyone else for that matter, but I've seen him at his worst. He's a good person, he just doesn't know how to act."

Ventus's gaze softened. "You really think he is?"

Naminé nodded. "Yes, I understand that what he does is wrong, but that's the only way he knows. He wasn't raised by the best, most loving family in the world. He doesn't know what you, and Sora know. Please just, give him another chance."

Ventus sighed. "I'll try."

"Good enough for me." She smiled.

For the billionth time that day, Ventus felt a blush forming on his face. He was sure it was so red it would put Lea's hair to shame.

* * *

Riku wasn't sure how he felt about that.

Ventus was holding Naminé's wrist, and she was waving at him with enthusiasm. He waved back, still staring at Ventus's hand on her wrist. 

"Riku?"

"Huh?" He snapped out when she tapped on his shoulder. 

"Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, just tired. Larxene was quite difficult today."

Naminé smiled. "She gets really bad sometimes." 

Riku wanted to ask her how they knew each other, but his gut instincts told him to let it go for now. He smiled at her. "I could really use some sleep right now." 

"Oh, right!" She turned to Ventus with a smile. "You coming? You can join us for lunch…"

He shook his head. "I have to go back home, Roxas is probably cursing my name as we speak."

Naminé giggled. "I'll see you later then."

"Yeah, later. Bye Riku." He waved going down the street in the other direction.

"Bye Ven!" 

Riku dropped his arms looking at Naminé.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Naminé asked, wiping at the corners of her mouth.

He shook his head. "No, remind me again why were you on the clocktower?" 

"I'll take you sometime." She said with a small smile.

Ventus hung by the end of the street making sure to stay out of view. He was watching their backs as they were smiling and talking about something. 

He smiled sadly at the two and finally walked away.

They looked happy together.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hehe god the guilty pleasure of writing unrequited love is so good isn't it... Or is it? We may never know. Poor Ven he could see it before anyone else. As always thank you for reading and I'll see you next time, don't forget to tell me what you think! Here's a fluffy (sort of?) Chapter to give you a break from the previous two or so, and maybe maybe to give you chance to prepare for what's coming next. More fluff? More hurt? Only I know! Hehe. You should also definitely check out this illustration by yours truly 
> 
> https://noneofthismakessensetome.tumblr.com/post/631800969201614848/anybody-in-the-mood-to-see-a-cute-rikunami


	13. Dramarama

As the week passed, and Sora couldn't get a hold of his brother, not only did he get more worried, but also angrier.

Naminé couldn't say she didn't feel the same. It was unusual, sure Vanitas doesn't really answer his phone at all, but this was too much. 

Neither of them were prepared.

The doorbell rang. Kairi frowned and did a mental tally, counting on her hand. It was such a lazy afternoon, Destiny Islands was getting quite hot, and none of them felt like doing anything.

Sora bit his lip anxiously. If that was Vanitas he would just open the door, wouldn't he?

The tension rose in the living room, all four of them waiting for the other to open the door. It wasn't until Sora sighed in exasperation and volunteered to do what no one wanted to. 

They watched his back, curiously wondering who would be behind that door, and they thought maybe his reaction would give them a hint.

Not that she would ever say it out loud, but Kairi hoped it was Vanitas, just so Sora would calm down. 

Except it wasn't and Sora definitely wasn't calm. 

"What the _fuck_ are you doing here?!" He practically screamed, alerting the three who sat a few metres away. Riku looked at Kairi with a silent look. Sora never swore, so this smelt trouble.

"Sora?" Riku was about to get up, but Naminé beat him to it.

"What are _you_ doing here?!" Naminé asked. 

The two friends looked at each other curiously. They both seemed to know the mystery person standing outside.

"Naminé." His deep voice almost vibrated back in her chest. If there was anything Naminé hated about him more than anything, it was his voice. 

"Xemnas." She gritted out.

"You two know each other?" Sora asked. 

"We do." Naminé nodded. "What do you want? Vanitas isn't here."

"You've grown quite the tongue since I last saw you."

"People grow up, Xemnas. Not that that rule applies to you."

He only smiled at her. That smile always sent shivers down her spine, and it still did even at that moment.

She was putting on a brave face but all she wanted to do was curl up with her sketchbook and draw until her fingers bled.

"I was hoping to talk to Sora." 

Sora bit his cheek. "Why?"

He stayed silent, waiting for Sora to step out or let him in. 

"Get out," Sora said, pointing to the driveway.

Xemnas looked at him skeptically. 

Sora just crossed his arms, waiting for him to do as told. They both had a stare down, and Sora was not intimidated by his height, as for Naminé; she was growing more and more uncomfortable by the second. She pushed at Sora's back and in turn, Xemnas stepped out. 

She closed the door with a soft click.

"He's here too?!" Sora whined. 

That brought Naminé's attention to the other silver haired man, sitting on the porch swing.

"This is breaking and entering, I could call the authorities on you." Sora fumed. 

"You don't say." Ansem got up bending down to Sora's level. "But you're not going to, are you? Pipsqueak." 

Sora swatted the arm that rested on his head away. "Why are you here? Spit it out and be on your merry way." He rolled his eyes. 

"Xehanort knows where you are, and he's looking for Vanitas." 

Sora's anger faltered slightly. "So why are you telling me this? Couldn't you have called or something?"

"Would you have answered?" Ansem crossed his arms over his chest. 

"No." 

"Exactly." 

"What do you want us to do then?" Naminé asked. While she had nothing personal against Ansem, she did with Xemnas even if he was the lesser of the two evils. She decided speaking to Ansem won't kill her brain cells. 

"Vanitas is in danger, we all know what will happen if he finds him." Ansem answered. "We came here to warn you, and we're on our way to tell him. If Xehanort comes here…"

"He's _your_ dad! Why should _I_ worry about him?! Why don't you fix this? Anyway why do you care you never did before!" 

Xemnas raised an eyebrow. "We have, you just didn't notice. Who do you think got you and your mom back in touch with him?" 

A sense of realization washed over Sora. It did make sense that they did but why…

"Why?"

Naminé never thought she'd see the day when Xemnas would look uncomfortable, but she did and it was awesome. 

"Our message has been delivered." He said walking away. Ansem shook his head and walked behind his twin, waving at the two with his back turned to them.

Naminé and Sora looked dumbfounded at their retreating backs. 

"Did Xemnas look uncomfortable to you?" Sora asked, his mouth agape. 

Naminé just nodded. They looked at each other with their confused faces. 

Sora started giggling, making Naminé laugh too. 

"Did you see his face?!" 

"I did!" 

* * *

It never ended well, whenever Sora saw either of Vanitas's other brothers, so when both Naminé and Sora came back in, laughing with tears in their eyes, Kairi and Riku were dumbstruck. 

"What happened?"

"Nothing." Sora answered. "By the way Naminé, how do you know them? Obviously you know Vanitas so he must've introduced you right?"

Naminé grimaced. "Not quite."

"No?" They all asked her in shock. 

She shook her head. "No."

"Oh." 

Kairi looked a bit worried. So _how_ did she know him? She wasn't about to pry, especially when she didn't seem comfortable with saying anything, but…

"I'm going to go upstairs for a bit," Naminé said.

"Sure," Kairi replied, the concern not quite gone from her voice. She was worried she'd come off too strong. She _really_ wanted to follow her up and sit with her until she told her everything. She _was_ her big sister after all even after Naminé was estranged from her after the divorce all the way until highschool, but she wanted to patch things up. Fix it and maybe compensate for lost time, but after everything that happened, she was sure she could never do that. 

They both grew up differently, so differently that Kairi almost didn't recognize Naminé's behaviour when she finally got a hold of her. 

Even now, Kairi felt the rift between them grow, and there was no way to stop it. 

Riku put a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. That was a look she knew by heart. She nodded gratefully. 

He let her shoulder go and went up, following her blonde sister. 

* * *

Naminé rubbed her arms, sitting on the bed. _It's okay Naminé, he's not here for that._

_ That was a long time ago.  _

She snapped up to the sound of a gentle rhythmic knocking on the door. The door opened slowly and Riku poked his head through. "Can I come in?"

Naminé nodded, patting the space beside her. 

He smiled, closing the door quietly behind him. "Hey you."

"Hey." 

He walked to the bed and sat beside her like she asked. 

Naminé waited for his questions, but they never came. She waited for him to fill up the comfortable silence she created for herself, but he didn't. He just sat there, his hand really close to hers. His fingers barely brushing up against her own. Naminé closed her eyes, as Riku inched his hand closer to hers until his fingers brushed up the veins on her wrist. 

It felt so comforting that Naminé unconsciously leaned in, her head coming in contact with his shoulder. He let her, even with his face heating up, and even when he was starting to get fidgety. She just looked so comfortable like that, he couldn't help it. He put his hand over hers, and rested his cheek on her head. 

* * *

Aqua glared at the silver haired man standing in her doorway. "Can I help you?" 

"Actually, you can. Where is Vanitas?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Why do you want to know?" 

"Family matters, old friend."

Aqua gritted her teeth. "I'm not your friend. I don't know where he is." She stared him down waiting for the slightest movement. 

"You think I'm stupid, don't you?" Xemnas asked.

"Well all things considered-"

"Shut up Ansem nobody asked you." 

He shrugged. "Just saying. Look we're not here to pick a flight."

"You're not," Aqua said skeptically. 

"No. Xehanort is looking for your little fiancé. We came to tell him that." 

"Why now?" She asked. Was that same thing going to happen again? After all these years?

"We don't know." Ansem crossed his arms over his chest. "All we know is he's coming to Destiny Islands, and he knows Vanitas is here. If there's anyone he can go to far away from here. He's out to kill this time, and this could mean literally."

Aqua chewed her lip glancing inside in concern. "What do you want me to do?"

"Just keep him safe, that's all." They turned on their heels and left. 

Aqua closed the door with a somber look on her face. She dragged herself to the living room to sit down. She rested her elbows on her knees and buried her face in her hands. 

"Hey why the long face? Who was at the door?" 

Aqua bit her lip, looking at him. Although he was fresh out of the shower his hair somehow still defied gravity, and Aqua stood by her statement, he looked good in white. "You might want to sit down for this." She answered solemnly.

His face contorted into a deep, confused frown, but he obliged anyway sitting next to her. "Is something wrong?"

"Xemnas and Ansem came by."

Vanitas's face visibly paled. "What did they want?" 

"They said-" Aqua almost choked. How was she supposed to tell him about this, just when he was getting better, just when he was prepared to face Sora again and apologize for everything. "They said, _he's_ coming, Vanitas, and he's looking for you."

"That's not funny." Vanitas glared at her. 

"Vanitas-"

"No! We don't joke about this stuff! Do they think they're funny? Saying such bullshit."

"Listen-"

"He can't! Not after everything. Aqua please, please tell me this is all some sick joke." He held her hands desperately. 

She couldn't tell him, but if she didn't then she'd have sentenced him to death. "I wish I could. I-"

Their heads snapped to Aqua's phone ringing. They both looked at each other with wide eyes. Aqua gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, then let go to reach for her phone. Vanitas peered at the screen, his heart beating fast and loud. His stomach churning, he felt sick.

"Sora?" Aqua whispered. 

" _Aqua?! Oh thank God you answered, please tell me Vanitas is with you."_

"He is. What's wrong?" 

_ "He's safe right? Right?" _

"Yes, yes. He's right here." Aqua heard Sora sigh in relief on the other side. 

_ "Listen he has to go."  _

"Go?"

_ "Naminé said if he went to the castle in Radiant Garden, he'll be safe because no one is allowed there. He has to go." _

Aqua looked at Vanitas who was getting more and more ansty by the second. "But, it's Xehanort we're talking about. Are you sure they won't just let him in?" 

_ "Naminé's on the phone with them as we speak." _

_ "Is this Vanitas?! Put him on."  _

_ "Wait Naminé-" _

_ "Vanitas! Listen, listen!"  _

Aqua blinked, putting the call on speaker. 

_"I told Ienzo and Even everything. Ansem isn't there at the moment but they told me everything would be under control. Ienzo knows who you are and they're waiting for you. Leave as soon as you can."_ Naminé's calm voice somehow calmed him down a little bit. 

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Vanitas asked.

_"Yes. Nobody's allowed in the castle. Not even Xehanort."_ She was so sure it felt like a crime to Vanitas to doubt her. 

"Okay, I got it."

" _Aqua?"_

"Yes?"

_ "I told them about you too, if you want to go too." _

Aqua smiled. "Thank you, Naminé."

" _Anytime_."

They both hung up after that.

"So what are you going to do?" Vanitas asked fearing her answer. 

"I'll come for you, after Xehanort leaves. Don't worry."

"Why can't you come with me now?" He pleaded. 

"Vanitas, he's going to look for you here. If he doesn't find me that will be suspicious."

"What if he follows you? Then what?" 

Aqua smiled reassuringly. "He won't."

"How do you know?" 

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes." He replied with all his heart.

"Then you've got nothing to worry about. And _now_ , more than ever, I want to meet your little friend."

Vanitas smiled softly. "Yeah, she's the best."

* * *

After Naminé's conversation with the couple, the sudden panic calmed down a notch, but the tension didn't. Riku saw how anxious Sora and Naminé were. 

He never thought about how important Vanitas was to Naminé until she fought Ienzo, and Even tooth and nail to get them to agree. He could tell the two either didn't approve of the friendship or had some sort of personal vendetta against the black haired man. Riku guessed it was more than likely to be the latter. 

Then he noticed that Naminé sought comfort from her sketchbook. She was scribbling as she called Ienzo, scribbling when he was with her in her room. Scribbling, drawing her hands never let the pencil go. He was curious as to what she drew, but he figured she'd show him if she wanted to wouldn't she?

Kairi sat between Naminé and Sora, unsure of how to approach the two. Sora was going back to his 'destructive stimming' as he called it. Tugging and pulling at his hair, sometimes he even pulled them off his scalp. "Sora, Sora." Kairi put a hand on his. 

He looked at her in surprise. "Was I doing it again?" 

Kairi nodded softly. 

"Oh."

"Hey, don't worry, he'll be fine."

"We don't know that." Sora lamented.

"Yes, we do." Naminé told him. "We do." She said, her voice holding a tone of finality and firmness.

"Naminé."

"Vanitas will be fine. This isn't the first time and I don't think it will be the last. As long as that 'old coot' is alive, he'll keep looking for him." She air quoted.

"Naminé?" Riku said before he could help himself.

"Hm?" 

"What's going on between Vanitas and his dad? Even Sora doesn't know all the details, but you look like you do." 

Naminé bit her lip. "I- I don't know if I should tell you. It's not my story to tell, but if Xehanort finds him, things will happen. Bad things, and it will affect us all." 

Riku didn't ask any more questions. He simply nodded accepting her answer for what it was. 

Naminé really wished she could tell them. Tell them about everything, it was such a burden to bear, but it wasn't her story, and she shouldn't be allowed to tell it. Vanitas wasn't against anyone knowing, but that didn't give her permission to. 

Only Vanitas can tell his own story. No one else.

* * *

Because of the hectic afternoon they had, Riku found himself drained and unable to concentrate. He forgot to tie his hair, and now it was sticking uncomfortably to his face. 

"Wouldn't it work if you tie it back now?" Naminé asked, sitting on the porch swing, her sketchbook still in her hand. 

"Are you drawing me again?" He asked curiously.

"Yes. Come and see." 

Riku smiled, she always drew him dancing. Something about expression, she said. He couldn't say he didn't like it when she did because that would be lying, but he loved the way she always caught him off guard. 

He sat beside her, and she offered him a water bottle which he took with a thankful smile on his face.

Riku looked at the sketch, it was still all swirly and scribbly, but he could see his face in all of that. It amazed him sometimes, how she captured his face. In his opinion, he didn't look half as good as she made him out to be in her drawings. He held his hand out, asking for silent permission to flip through the sketchbook, since the last time he saw it. 

Naminé obliged without a second thought. Three weeks ago, she would've been skeptical and nervous about giving her sketchbook so openly to someone, but now, she gave it to Riku with no fear of being judged or criticized. 

It always put a warm feeling in her chest, when he would flip through the pages with a smile on his face, and that wonder in his eyes. 

Even when Naminé thought nothing great of her art, he always found beautiful things to say about her illustrations. 

And she believed every word.

"Are you okay, Naminé? You look tired." He asked her, snapping her out of her trance.

"Actually yes. I'd like some sleep now." 

"Why didn't you say anything?!" 

"I wanted to wait for you, besides I like watching you dance." She said, blushing. 

"Oh uhm I-" Riku covered his mouth, his own face going beet red too. 

"Should- should we just-" Naminé pointed to the door with her thumb, and Riku nodded.

"Yeah we- um yeah." They both got up reaching for the door knob, their hands touching. 

"Uh, I-"

"I'm so sorry."

"No no I- uh." Naminé opened the door.

They went upstairs ignoring the looks they got from Sora and Kairi. 

They climbed up the stairs and walked to the end of the hallway in silence, both of them standing outside their respective rooms. They had agreed to keep their doors open at night when they went to sleep. Despite Riku insisting that he didn't mind it in the slightest, Naminé couldn't let him sleep on the floor or the bean bag in the room until summer ends. And that was a one time thing because she was still shaken up. Or so they said. They were able to meet somewhere in the middle, and even though Riku was reluctant, he gave in.

Naminé fiddled with her thumbs. "Good night, Riku."

He smiled. "Good night, Naminé." They both stepped into their rooms.

Naminé laid down hugging her pillow, still blushing and thinking about a silver haired ballerina.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who said that I can't write a three thousand worded chapter in one sitting? Because I did it and it feels awesome hehe! Here are some revelations from me to you, doesn't really answer much does it? I think it only adds more questions, but that's what keeps a story interesting. As always thank you for reading and let me know what you think.


	14. Some Typa Way

Riku started awake, sitting in bed with a lump in his throat. He reached out to his legs, touching that particular spot under his knees. They were still there, the bumps and smooth skin. He tried stretching and moving his legs, but he couldn't. "Come on, come on." He tried again with no avail. They simply weren't responding, just like they weren't sixteen years ago.

"No, no not now. Not now." He cursed under his breath. Why now of all times. He had never felt this trapped since the accident. He covered his mouth as he felt his breathing getting heavier. He couldn't panic now, his common sense told him it was probably an aftershock from his nightmare, but it was drowned out by the haunting thoughts of never walking or dancing again. He was so caught up in trying to calm himself that he didn't notice the presence beside him until gentle hands touched his shoulder and snapped him out. 

His eyes landed on Naminé's worried face, her hand reached out in front of her. "Riku?"

He felt his breathing calming down, and tears pricking the back of his eyes. He dug the heels of his palms into his eyes, trying to regulate his breathing. 

"What's wrong?" She touched his shoulder again, this time more firm, but still gentle, and careful. 

He couldn't find it in him to reply straight away. He shook his head, as if to tell her not to worry about it. 

Naminé chewed on her bottom lip, silently debating whether or not she should sit down next to him. He still wasn't looking at her, or anything for that matter. His head was bowed down, and his face in his hands. She kept her hand on his shoulder and waited patiently until he found his strength to speak again. 

When his breathing calmed down completely, Rik wiped at his eyes before looking at the blonde who was looking at him with a startling amount of concern. 

"Naminé." He breathed her name, as if he was relieved to see her. 

"Are you okay?" Stupid question, she knew but there was nothing else she could do. 

He shook his head silently. "I can't feel my legs." He said, his hand hovering over the scars under his knees. 

Naminé felt a pang go through her chest. She shakily held out her hands, silently asking him if he's willing to take them. 

He looked at them curiously before accepting them. He wasn't sure where she was going with this, but he felt it was better than just sitting there feeling sorry for himself. 

Naminé's grip on his hands was surprisingly firm, and reassuring. She tugged him slowly, allowing him to register what she was doing, and he let her. 

Riku followed her lead skeptically. 

She pulled him away from the bed steadily, giving him time to pull himself together. With his feet finally planted on the ground, Naminé tried pulling him up, putting more force into it. Riku followed her lead on wobbly legs that felt detached from the rest of him. Before he knew it, his legs couldn't support him, and he felt his weight flopping down until Naminé held onto his waist. He looked down at her, her face a bit red. 

"Baby steps," she said quietly. 

Since she was so much shorter than him, it must've felt uncomfortable for her, holding all of his weight up like that. 

"Naminé." He tried telling her that it won't work, because he still couldn't feel his legs, but she just shook her head at him with a stern look on her face. 

"Baby steps," she said again with a more stern tone. 

Who was he to tell her it wouldn't work when she was working this hard for his sake. 

She supported him until they were out of his room, and into the hallway. He put a hand on the wall for more support and to relieve Naminé of some of his weight. 

She took a deep breath and stepped away from his side, holding out her hands again to prompt him to walk. 

With every step, Riku slowly, but surely started getting the feeling back in his legs, by the time they were halfway down the stairs, he could stand straight again, and by the time they were by the kitchen, he didn't need any support to walk. 

Naminé smiled, clapping silently as he walked normally again. 

His smile was so genuine, he did a couple of twirls and more than anytime before, Naminé's hands were itching to draw. He turned to her with that same large grin. It was so heartwarming that she didn't notice what was happening until he pulled her into a bone crushing hug, that took the air out of her lungs. 

"Thank you." 

Naminé didn't reply, she just hugged him back and buried her face into his shoulder. It was then that she realised how much shorter she was than him because her legs were dangling from the floor. 

Naminé patted his back providing as much comfort as she could. 

* * *

Naminé sat beside Riku who was still anxiously brushing his hands against a particular spot under his knees. She gave him his space just like he did her the day before. She was texting Ienzo telling him about Ventus who promised he would take her down to a special place on the beach. 

Their conversation started by him telling her that Vanitas had arrived safely, and was taken care of. 

Naminé felt extremely grateful that Ansem finalized the decision because when she called it was still up to debate. Seeing how Xehanort and Ansem used to be friends, she was somewhat worried this wouldn't work, but after he assured her many times that he'd do what he can to keep Vanitas safe, she was able to rest easy until they told her he had arrived. 

The conversation took a turn somehow and here she was telling him about Ventus.

**_'So it's a date?'_ **

_ 'What? No it isn't. We're going as friends.' _

_ ' **Seems like a date to me.'** _

_ 'Well it's not.' _

"What are you doing there?" Riku leaned over her shoulder curiously.

"I'm texting Ienzo. He was telling me that Vanitas was home safe." Naminé replied. 

"Oh, okay." 

They fell into an uncomfortable silence. Now that Ienzo had taken to finish the conversation there and finally get some rest, Naminé had nothing to do. She looked at Riku who still had his knees pulled up to his chest. "Better?" She asked.

Riku nodded. "Yeah, thank you." 

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I- it's stupid." He answered, crossing his arms on his knees and burying his chin in them. 

"No it's not. Of course it isn't. Talk to me." She inched closer to him. 

"I.. I don't think I can." 

Naminé tried not to feel sad about that. "That's okay too." She folded her hands in her lap. 

Riku suddenly felt guilty for shutting her down like that. He reached over to her hand only to stop halfway. He was sure she wouldn't be happy with him touching her like that after what he did. "I'm sorry." He crossed his arms again. 

Naminé started. "What? What for?"

"For keeping you up." 

"Oh. Don't worry about it." She smiled at him. Riku felt his face heat up. Why on earth would that smile make him feel all flustered. 

"You, I uh. I'm alright now if, um if you want to go back to sleep." He stammered, his blush intensifying. 

Naminé tilted her head to the side. "Oh, are you coming?"

He nodded, stretching his legs to sort of reassure himself. "Yeah."

Naminé got off the couch and looked at him patiently. She was waiting for him to get up in order to help him again if he needed her. 

He got up carefully, watching as Naminé's hand automatically reached out to him. He smiled at her thankfully. "I'm okay. I'm alright." He assured her, standing straight. Naminé breathed a sigh of relief, she kept her hand out just in case.

In a moment of courage, and what he'd call stupidity, Riku's hand found Naminé's back, and guided her gently to the rooms upstairs. 

As they went up, Riku seemed to realize just what he was doing, and felt his nervousness surging. He was tempted to remove it, but he still didn't. 

Naminé felt warm and fuzzy, there was no other way to describe it. 

"You, you're uh-" she choked out.

"Am I bothering you?"

"N-no! I'm just checking if you won't be alone tomorrow." She fiddled with her fingers.

"Why where are you going?"

"Ven and I are going to the 'secret place'? I think that's what he called it. He said he had something to show me there."

Riku tried not to frown at that. He was impressed by the fact that he actually didn't. "Oh. I wonder what it is." 

"I don't know, he said it's a surprise. So um, are you going to be okay alone tomorrow?"

"Yeah, don't worry."

Naminé still gave him a worried look. "I'm concerned for you."

Riku felt his heart warm at that. He removed his hand from her back, standing with her outside her door. "Don't be." He smiled, brushing her hair out of her face on a whim. "I'll be fine." His hand lingered slightly before pulling away with that startling amount of gracefulness he always held when walking. He went into his room with one last smile in her direction. 

Naminé stood outside her room, her breath hitched and her hands raised to her chest. She felt heat rising up her neck. She covered her mouth with her hand, turning abruptly to her room, her own movements contrasting highly with the silver haired man who went inside just moments before.

* * *

As Sora fixed up breakfast, he took to dancing with Kairi in the kitchen. After Naminé had given him the good news of Vanitas's safe arrival in Central City at the castle, his heart felt more at ease.

He took that time to patch things up with Kairi. He almost forgot that Kairi had her own piles of insecurities because of the way she always held herself confidently and always helped him out. He wanted to make it up to her, he wasn't proud of his neglect to her, so he knew he had to set things right.

"Won't it burn?" Kairi asked as he took her hand and twirled her.

"Years of cooking and you still ask me this?" He laughed dipping her down, his face hovering over hers. 

"Are you sure about that, Sora?" She brushed his hair out of his face. 

"Yes! Why are you so worried?!" He asked curiously with a hint of concern.

"Because I can smell something burning."

"Fuck!" Sora all but dropped her on her butt. 

"Ow." 

Kairi watched as Sora struggled with the pan, lighting up on fire. 

"Uh wait Sora don't put it in the sink!"

He put it in the sink. 

"Don't put water on it at least!" 

He opened the tap. 

"Sora!" 

"Shit!"

* * *

Naminé opened her eyes lazily, feeling the angry glare of the sun on her face. She put the pillow over her head, trying to smother the light rays, and go back to sleep. 

"Nam, Nam. Naminé."

"What?!" She snapped. 

"Get up, Ventus is here." Kairi poked her shoulder. 

Naminé all but banged the pillow on her stomach. "You have got to be shitting me." She whispered under her breath. 

"Uh, no?"

"I'm not even dressed yet." She mumbled, getting up dizzily. "What time is it?" 

"Three."

"He's going to hate me. Oh shit I messed up." She opened her suitcase to find something. 

"Here, I'll pick something for you, and you go wash up okay?"

Naminé blinked at her. "Yeah, okay." She walked out of the room and into the bathroom, combing her hair back with a frenzied look on her face. 

Kairi smiled slightly before pulling out a simple white dress, and a hat, lavender sandals and she was good to go. 

* * *

Despite his protest, and his insistence to wait in the car, Sora pulled him in claiming that he hadn't seen him in so long. 

Which Ventus got, last time they saw each other was when they were trying to stop him from downright stalking Roxas and Xion on their date, but he couldn't help it. Roxas was hopeless when it came to girls, and he knew Xion liked him for so long. It wasn't like he was going to be creepy about it. Not at all. 

Not one bit. 

Not- well maybe just a bit, but who could blame him?

As Ventus waited for Naminé in the living room, he was about to ask Riku how his practice was going, but he was cut off by the sound of the soft pitter patter of footsteps descending the stairs. 

He looked to the blonde walking down with her white summer dress and straw hat, and felt heat rising in his cheeks and covering his neck. 

"N-Naminé!" He all but screamed, standing up, fumbling with his hands. "H-hi."

Naminé giggled. "Hi."

"Are you ready to go? Oh no wait stupid question, of course you are otherwise you wouldn't be here uh-"

Naminé still held that small smile. "I believe I am."

"R-right. I'll see you guys later." He waved enthusiastically running to the front door only to hit it. 

"I think you forgot to open the door, Ven." Naminé laughed lightly, opening the door for him, and leading him out. 

All through the interaction between them, Riku's feelings from the night before resurfaced.

He couldn't lie, Naminé looked so good in that white dress, it made him awestruck just looking at her. 

"Someone's jealous." Sora elbowed his ribs leaning in and invading his personal space. 

"I'm not jealous." He scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Right, right and I'm neurotypical! It was fun having this conversation, but you still haven't convinced me." He rested his chin on his hand with a sly smirk. 

Riku rolled his eyes. Whatever he wasn't jealous.

Was he? Nah, he wasn't.

"Keep dreaming Sora." He pushed him away. 

Sora swatted his hands away from his face. 

"But you've got to admit, they look cute together," Sora said fondly if not a bit smugly.

Riku looked at them through the window, talking outside for a moment, and felt his heart drop by how easy he made her laugh. 

Riku could never get that kind of laugh out of her, not in a million years if he tried. 

Ventus opened the door for her, and stepped inside himself then drove off. 

No matter how much it hurt him, he did have to admit it. "They do." He agreed with a whisper.

Sora made a sound of surprise, realising that his plan totally backfired. "What?!" He got off the couch squeezing Riku's shoulders. "But you're not giving up on her are you?!" He shook him.

"Giving up? What are you talking about?!" He asked in confusion and surprise.

"Come on Riku I was trying to tease you! You like Naminé don't you?!"

"I do?" He furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm mean she's nice and-"

"No, no, you like, _like_ her, don't you?" He stressed.

"Uh…"

"This is no time for your brain to fail, Riku! Do you?!"

"I- I don't know." He averted his eyes from Sora. 

Sora swallowed. "If you did, you wouldn't give up on her, would you?"

"If she doesn't want me, then she doesn't. Nothing I can do about it, I can't just not respect her wishes." He whispered softly, crossing his arms.

Sora's demeanor visibly calmed. "I mean you're right there, but…"

Riku shook his head.

"What if she did want you to? How would she know if you don't tell her?" He asked hopefully to get Riku to change his mind. To at least try and get an answer.

"It's okay, Sora. She looked happy enough to me." Riku smiled sadly, looking at the window where they left moments before.

Sora felt his heart squeeze in his chest. This wasn't what he had in mind. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trust me this hurt me more than it hurt you. Here is a chapter heavy with Namiku interactions, a side of jealousy and fluffiness on Sora's behalf. Hehe, let me know what you think and I'll see you next time!


	15. But I don’t know if You...

Naminé fiddled with her fingers, as Ventus drove. For some reason neither of them spoke, and Naminé didn't know whether or not it was her fault. 

"Um." Naminé began, looking at Ventus whose face was still red since they left the house. "Are you okay?" Her eyebrows furrowed in concern. 

"Y-yes! I'm fine!" His grip on the steering wheel tightened, making his knuckles turn white. 

He didn't seem fine to Naminé at all. "I think you need to loosen up a bit. This isn't the first time we've been alone together and I don't bite."

For some reason, Ventus's face got redder. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked again. 

"Yes, yes. I'm just peachy, no need to worry hahaha." He laughed nervously, glancing at her.

"Ah! Ventus watch out!" Naminé warned pointing to a couple crossing the road

"Shit!" He swiveled out of the way at the last minute. 

Naminé held onto the door handle for dear life. "Ventus!"

"I got it under control don't worry!" He hit the brakes, making both of them lurch forward.

Naminé blinked seeming to finally realize what exactly happened. 

She swallowed the lump in her throat, eyes wide in terror as she stared at the tree barely three meters away from the car. 

"Y-you think I'll get a parking ticket if I just keep the car here?"

Naminé nodded slowly. "W-will you let, let me drive then?" She asked shakily.

"Can you?"

"I-I, I think so." Naminé replied. 

* * *

Sora paced around in the room, going this way and that tapping his fingers on his hands. “Dangit Kairi’s going to kill me!” 

He bit his lip, looking back in horror as Kairi slowly opened the door.

“Sora?”

“Y-yes dear?” He swallowed nervously.

“Mind telling me why Riku is so depressed?” She leaned over the doorway, raising an eyebrow expectantly. “Well?” 

“Uh, well that was um I- uhh.”

Kairi frowned. “Sora do you have something to do with that perhaps?”

Sora’s eyes widened at that. “N-now what gave you such an idea? Of course not hahaha.” He laughed nervously, his hands moving to scratch the nape of his neck. 

Kairi stepped forward closer to him and leaned into his face, the same way she always did when she wanted to tease him. “Oh really? So you're not at all lying to me, are you?”

“Me?! _Pshh_ no way! Not at all.” 

“Right, I believe you.” She replied sarcastically. “Say Sora.”

“Yes?”

“You definitely told him something didn't you? About Naminé?”

“I- yes. Yes I did.”

She glared at him, her face still unbelievably near his. “You big ass dummy! Why on Earth would you do that?!” She hit him repeatedly on his shoulders and chest. 

“Ow, ow! Kairi!”

She growled at him. “You need to fix this or oh so help me!”

“Okay, okay geez. Chill, man!” 

She huffed, crossing her arms. “You better. Anyway where are you taking me tonight?”

Sora gave her a bright grin. “It's a surprise!”

* * *

Riku waved at his best friends as they left the house, and went into their car. 

He closed the door quietly after they drove off, and went back into the living room. He plopped himself on the couch kicking his feet up, stretching his whole body on it. "Feels good, having the couch all by myself." 

It was his rest day, and Riku honestly was waiting for this day all week. Despite it all, he really wished he could spend it with his friends since he's been gone all week, and for some reason he was growing steadily more attached to his best friend's sister. 

He shook his head, sitting properly on the sofa, swiping the remote for the TV. 

Might as well waste his time doing nothing. 

That seemed like a good way to spend a lazy day.

* * *

Naminé stared in amazement at the cave thingy Ventus took her to.

"Come, let me show you something." He pulled on her wrist gently taking her to a particular corner where she could see poor impressions of Sora, and her sister. 

"Wait, is that a Paopu fruit?! That's so cute!" Naminé giggled, gushing about how cute the drawing was. 

"Yeah, Sora and Riku had this weird bet when Sora was fourteen, and it was that the winner gets to share a Paopu with Kairi." Ventus held up a finger. "Can you imagine who won?"

"Sora?" She asked skeptically.

"Bzzt. Wrong!" He crossed his arms into an 'X' in front of him. "Kairi overheard them and won."

Naminé covered her mouth, trying not to burst out into laughter. She failed anyway.

"That's just so like her!" She laughed. 

Ventus mentally cheered. He made it his mission to make her laugh after what happened on their way. "Then, Sora drew this after his loss. Kairi found it six months or something afterwards." Ventus sat down, looking up fondly at the drawing. 

"What did Sora do then?" She asked curiously, still standing.

"Sora got a bit occupied with… Vanitas did something and-"

Naminé put her hand on his shoulder, then sat down gently next to him. "I know."

"So he didn't come here for a while. It was a whole fight between Auntie and Xehanort, nothing got resolved in the end." Ventus sighed, pulling his knees to his chest. 

Naminé opened her mouth to say something, but Ventus beat her to it. "Sora couldn't speak straight with Kairi after he found out. It was red faced babbles for a while." He stretched his legs out making his feet go this way and that.

"Kinda like how you were in the car?" Naminé teased punching him lightly in the shoulder, giving him a playful smile. 

"About that, I'm sorry." He hid his face behind his hands. 

"Oh no! Don't sweat it! It's fine, really." She shook her hands dismissively. 

They sat in silence for a bit after that, and it wasn't broken until Ventus cooed again at the drawing on the cave walls. "Say, Naminé?"

"Yes?"

"These two have liked each other for eight years. They've had their ups and downs of course, but their love is still going strong. Do you think I can have something like that?" He asked with a small smile on his face.

Naminé thought about it for a minute. "Well, I haven't experienced such a thing before, but I think we _all_ deserve someone. I'm sure you'll find whoever your someone is, Ventus even if they're very far away, you never know when or how you'll cross paths, but when you do, you'll know." Naminé smiled at him.

"How do they keep that love there? How do they keep the 'burning passion and butterflies' going for years and years?" He wondered.

"That's the beauty of it all, Ven. They don't. Eventually the sparks die down, and the passion slowly snuffs out. They become used to each other, then everything isn't as exciting anymore."

"How is that good?"

"Because, that's when you _choose_ that person. That's when your love becomes a steady thrumming in the background, like the steady rhythm of a heartbeat. That's when you _choose_ to stay, to keep the rhythm going. To keep that someone with you, always." 

"Have you met that someone then?" 

Naminé shook her head. "I don't think so."

"What?! Then what about Riku?!" He all but screamed making Naminé jump.

"What? What, what, what about Riku?" She asked in alarm.

"You like him right?!" 

"I do?"

Ventus nodded. 

"Oh, no he doesn't see me that way, there's just no way I-" she hugged herself. "That's just crazy."

"Hey, why?" Ventus asked, scooching closer to her.

"He, he just doesn't, okay?"

"But you do right?! Naminé, right?"

"I-I do." She admitted meekly. 

"Then you should-"

Naminé shook her head. "No. If he doesn't see me that way, I have to respect his wishes. I can't just force myself on him, it's wrong." 

Ventus frowned. "Well, yeah I guess. Doesn't mean you can't try. You have to! What if he really does see you that way-?"

"Ventus I-"

"-and you don't even realize it. Trying isn't forcing yourself on him, then if he really doesn't like you like that then…. then learn to let him go. Just like I did you." He took her hand, squeezing it between his gently.

"Oh, Ven I never-" Naminé stared at him in shock. If his words meant what she thought they did then... Naminé felt a sinking guilt weigh her shoulders down and a lump forming in her throat.

"Shh. I know." He put a finger to her lips. "It's okay." He leaned in his lips hovering over her forehead, silently asking for permission. 

Naminé closed her eyes, a tear slipping out of them. 

Ventus took it as a sign that his permission was granted, so he connected his lips with her forehead. "I hope you find happiness, with whoever your someone is."

Naminé covered her mouth with her hand, trying as hard as she could not to sob right there.

Ventus's lips left her forehead, but his hand didn't leave hers. 

And when he was pulling away, Naminé noticed the tears running down his own face for just a single second before he was wiping away at his eyes.

Ventus really hoped she didn't see him cry, but he was still fully prepared to let her go. 

She wasn't his to have. 

* * *

Roxas stood nervously outside the Mayor’s house, hoping that neither of Xion’s parents would open the door. The sun glaring at his back didn’t make any of this any better, for some reason it was still bright as it was at noon. 

What he’d give to go live in Twilight town, he really enjoyed the sun there, or lack thereof. Too bad it was only a week as a school trip.

However, it seemed that Lady Luck wasn’t on his side because the Mayor opened the door. He towered over him crossing his arms over his chest. “Roxas.” His tone was very hostile for some reason he most definitely didn’t know.

“Sir, I was hoping to see Xion I-“

“After you stood her up last time?!” His voice boomed through Roxas’s ear.

“I’m here to apologize, sir I’m-“

He bent down to his level. “Thank God you’re here. She’s been irritable all month. Hey, couldn’t you have come sooner?” He whispered urgently 

“I was sick for two weeks, sir.” Roxas blinked in confusion.

“Oh no, you don’t say. What happened?”

“I’m-“

“Dad?! Who’s there on the door? You’ve been there for- Roxas.” She crossed her arms, her jaw clenched and her fists shaking.

“Uh, hi?” Roxas waved meekly with a terrified smile on his face.

Xion cocked up an eyebrow. She scowled at him, pulled her dad inside by the back of his shirt, and slammed the door in his face.

Roxas’s smile dropped and his heart fell. 

“Hey, I really didn’t mean that.” He knocked on the door.

Xion stood behind the door listening to him talk, her back resting on the wooden frame.

“It’s because I- I’m really sorry, Xion. I didn’t mean to. I just get nervous around you and I didn’t want to screw up my first date with you.”

Xion swallowed.

“You know this would really be stupid if I’m just talking to a door here, but you’re standing there right? You can hear me, right?” He asked desperately.

Xion bit her lip, but she still didn’t say anything. Careful not to make any noise, she got off the frame, and quietly left the room.

“Are you sure this is okay baby?” The Mayor asked in concern.

“Things aren’t going to change,Dad. I’m tired of making the first move every time. Maybe I should just give up.” 

He sighed. “You don’t really mean that, Xion.”

“I do.”

“No you don’t.” He shook his head firmly. “I mean, just look at that crying face of yours.”

Xion covered her face. “What crying face? I don’t see any.” She sniffled stubbornly.

“Well seeing as it is your face, I believe that you wouldn’t see it.” He flicked her forehead. Xion giggled, wiping away at her eyes. 

“Come on, let’s cook your favorite for lunch today.” 

Xion looked at the front door in concern. “Do you think he left?”

“I believe so. Maybe he’ll come by tomorrow.”

Xion nodded, her frown bot leaving her face.

Roxas’s shoulders dropped when he didn’t receive an answer, he stepped away from the door and sat on the little stairs leading up to the house. 

He’d sit here until Xion wanted to speak to him, however long that took.

He put his elbows on his knees, digging the heels of his palms into his eyes as if that would stop his tears from coming. “Idiot, what did you expect? That she’ll forgive you just like that? Ha, how stupid. You messed up big time, you really hurt her.” He lamented to himself, squeezing his eyes tight.

“ _Idiot_.” He was sure he’d get the worst sunburn of his life.

* * *

Kairi watched the sunset, sitting beside Sora on the lopsided tree.

“ _This_ is the surprise?” Kairi laughed.

“Well, yeah! How long has it been since we sat here? Watching the sunset like this?”

“Not since that last time, when you went away when we were sixteen.” Kairi answered, kicking her feet back and forth.

“It was really hard for me back then.” Sora admitted, turning his head to watch the sunset over the horizon. “But this isn’t why I brought you here.”

Kairi looked at him in wonder. “Well why did you then?” She leaned forward to get a better look at him.

“Well..” he trailed off, pulling something out from behind his back. Turning his body so he fully faced her.

In his hands were the fruits native to Destiny Islands.

“Sora? What-?”

“I- I’ve been wanting to do this, for such a long time.” He closed his eyes, a bright red blush coating his face. “I- I want you for a lifetime, then some. I-“ he inhaled deeply. "Th-this might be so early, since we’re so young, but! But even so! I’m sure of these feelings I have for you. That’s why- Kairi will you be a part of my life no matter what?” He opened his eyes, tears pooling in his eyes.

Kairi sat shocked through his little speech. “Sora…”

He bit his lips. “Bad idea huh?” He turned his body away from her, looking back at the sun as its beautifully bright orange colour spread through the sky and bled on the sea.

“What?! No! Of course not!”

Sora still didn’t look at her, his eyes downcast.

“Sora, hey look at me.” She put a hand on his shoulder.

Sora hesitantly complied, looking at her with a face that broke her heart. “I was just, surprised is all, I’m sorry you took this the wrong way.” She held out her hands, gesturing for the fruits he was still holding in his hands. 

He skeptically gave them to her.

“My turn?” She asked nervously.

Sora nodded, still not quite understanding where she was going with this.

“Sora, I- I’m always thinking of you, wherever you are. Even if you’re right there beside me, you’re always on my mind. Since we were young I’ve always thought that, some day when we’d get married, we’d get matching rings, with the same colours, and wear them proudly for everyone to see. I may not be the person you deserve, but I’ll try my best to keep you happy. Sora, will you accept me? Despite my shortcomings?” Kairi asked, a couple of tears slipping past her smile.

Sora blinked in shock. “Shortcomings? Accept you? _Me_?! Kairi will _you_ accept _me_? Despite everything I am?”

Kairi’s smile faltered slightly, but she just answered by giving him one of the fruits. 

Sora accepted it gingerly holding it as if it was the most precious thing in the world.

He leaned into the offered fruit, making sure to offer the one in his hand as well.

The sun flashed for a minute, as it slipped lower and lower into the horizon, until only pink hues were left by its last rays.

Sora and Kairi’s eyes never left each other through the whole process.

They both turned to the sea, Kairi resting her head on Sora’s shoulder, listening to the calm waves of the sea they were blessed with that day.

* * *

Xion opened the door to take out the trash.

She jumped and screamed bloody murder at the silhouette sitting on the porch. She was fully prepared to swing whoever that person's face with the trash bag until they passed out. 

“Xion?! What? What’s wrong?!”

“R-Roxas? You’re still here?” Her grip faltered on the trash bag in surprise. She blinked, putting it in the trash can before looking back at him.

“Uh, yeah?” He almost asked.

“Wait, have you been here since this afternoon?!” She asked in alarm.

“Listen Xion I-“

“You big dummy.” She hugged him. “You absolute idiot.” She squeezed him tighter, burying her face into his shoulder.

Roxas barely found it in himself to hug her back. He pulled her closer to him. “I’m sorry.” He put his cheek on her hair. “I’m very sorry.”

“Like I could stay mad at you, you big doofus.”

Roxas felt his heart skip a beat. She wasn’t mad at him anymore.

* * *

Naminé sat next to Ven in silence as he drove her back home. 

He spent the rest of their day trying to cheer her up, and convince her that he was happy just being around her as friends.

And while Naminé wasn’t against any of that, the was still a pit in her stomach, slowly bubbling up with guilt the more she analyzed her time together with Ventus.

She had been so blind to it and she had unknowingly hurt him so bad. 

“We’re here.” His voice snapped her out of her trance. “Let me take you to the door, at least until Riku opens it for you.”

Naminé nodded, not finding the energy to speak.

They got out of the car and onto the porch. She rang the bell, waiting patiently for riku to open the door.

“Naminé?”

She hummed in reply.

“I mean what I said this afternoon.” He took her hand, kissing it fondly. “This is okay. Please, don’t lose any sleep over this, and don’t feel any guilt about it either. The heart wants what it wants.”

Naminé bit her lips, she was trying so hard not to cry right then and there. 

But before the tears could slip out of her eyes, and before Ventus could stand back up and let her hand go, the door opened behind them, and there stood Riku, looking at the sight in front of him curiously. “Are you guys okay?” He asked slowly.

Ventus straightened and gave him a smile. “Just peachy. I’ll see you later, Nam.” He waved at them both going back to his car.

He sat down, putting his hands on the steering wheel then his head closely followed. “Like hell it’s okay.” He shook his head, before pulling himself together, wiping the tears away and then driving off, as if nothing happened.

Naminé watched him drive off in concern. A gentle hand put itself on her shoulder, making her start.

“Hey, are you okay?” Riku asked her with concern dripping from his voice.

Naminé looked up at him, trying to hold back her tears.

Sensing her distress, he bent down to hug her, rubbing comforting circles on her back. “It’s okay, Naminé. It’s okay.” He whispered.

Naminé gripped his shirt tightly in her fists, her sobbing growing louder every second.

The worst part of all? Naminé didn’t find herself feeling guilty anymore when Riku held her like that, and that only made her weep harder.

Riku’s heart broke with every sob the blonde in his arms let out. And the louder they got, the more helpless he felt. With his heart squeezed in his chest, he couldn’t ask her what was wrong. He wasn’t sure he wanted to hear that answer. He was sure Ventus didn’t do anything because he was holding her hand, and she let him.

More than anything, Riku wanted her pain to go away, but what could he do? When he wasn’t the person that could soothe her heart? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaaa it's finally heerrreee!!! Hehe hii haven't seen you guys in a while! So, there are multiple reasons why I couldn't upload this chapter sooner, but it's here anyway. Quite a bit of fluff and angst here to accommodate to my needs and I hope you like it. As always thank you for reading and I'll see you next time!


	16. Feel The Same As I Do

Riku didn’t know how long he stood in the doorway holding Naminé as she wept, but he found that he didn’t really care. He just wished he knew how to ease her pain even just a little bit. 

She finally stopped crying, and Riku hated himself for it, but he was a bit relieved that she did because every sob she had let out tore his heart to pieces.

“Let’s take you inside yeah?” 

She nodded a whimper escaping her throat.

He took her inside, waiting for her to say anything, but she just seemed like she was going away. 

He took a seat beside her on the couch, taking a thin blanket he always kept there and wrapped it around her. While he couldn’t exactly do anything to make this situation any better since he knew nothing about it, he still wanted to help anyway. 

He just hoped she would let him.

“What happened?” He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, trying to comfort her as much as possible.

Naminé swallowed, closing her eyes at the warmth she was surrounded with. 

“I’m sorry.”

Riku looked down at her in surprise. “Why are you apologizing?”

Naminé squeezed the blanket between her fists until her knuckles turned white. “You must be so sick of me crying all the time.”

“That’s- that’s not true!” Riku almost shouted. “Not at all!” He shook his head firmly. 

Naminé bit her lip, chewing on it nervously. “No?” She was almost afraid of his answer. 

“No.” He told her sternly. “I just wish I could fix it, that’s all.”

Naminé found herself feeling guilty all over again. She felt Riku’s hand touch hers, gently loosening her vice grip on the blanket. “Will you tell me what’s wrong? I promise I’ll try to fix it.” 

“That’s…” She looked away from him, tears pooling in the corners of her eyes again. 

“Naminé.” Riku sighed, he really hated seeing her cry. He had to fix this fast. “How about this then? We won’t talk about this until you’re ready, okay?”

Naminé nodded.

“Want to watch a movie with me? I’ve been doing that all day.” He poked her cheek.

The corners of her mouth turned up slightly. “And yet you want to do it again?” She giggled.

“What can I say? I love watching movies. Do you have something in mind?”

She shook her head. “Not really. You pick something.” 

Riku gave her probably the biggest smile she had seen him wear ever. “Alright! Prepare to be amazed!”

* * *

Kairi and Sora giggled as they opened the door. “Think Naminé would be back by now?” She asked, turning the key in the lock.

Sora made a noise of confirmation.

Kairi pushed the door in. “Guys we’re back!” She walked in with a bright grin on her face. “Oh?”

“What?” Sora came up behind her. 

“Look, aren’t they so  _ cute _ ?” She whispered gushing.

Naminé’s head was resting on Riku’s shoulder, hands on his chest. Riku’s head rested on hers and one of his hands was on her head while the other was around what Kairi assumed was her waist. They both slept soundly in front of the TV.

“Should we wake them up?” Sora asked.

“Hell no!” Kairi almost screamed.

“Shh!” Sora hissed. “Okay, okay. But this doesn’t look too comfortable to me.” He shrugged, turning the TV off before taking Kairi’s hand, giving her a twirl then taking her upstairs.

* * *

Riku wasn’t particularly a heavy sleeper, but he wasn’t that light of a sleeper either. He groggily opened his eyes, feeling something weighing his shoulder down. “Naminé?”

He took in a deep breath. What was he doing? She was clearly happy with someone else. But then again, if she was then why was she crying earlier?

He looked to the window and sure enough it was still late at night. They must’ve dozed off while watching the movie. The TV was off which meant that he either set a timer he didn’t remember or Sora and Kairi had arrived earlier and turned it off.

Which left him with the debate on whether or not he should wake Naminé up. His arms left her gently trying as hard as he could not to wake her up suddenly. His fingers caressed her cheek. Her freckles were slowly fading, but he really found them adorable. “Naminé?” He called out softly. “Come on wake up.”

“No, no five more minutes.” She answered, swatting his hand away.

“But we have to go upstairs.” Riku smiled in amusement.

“Why?” She whined halfheartedly then her breathing fell again as she went back to sleep somehow.

Naminé was definitely a heavy sleeper. 

“Naminé.” 

Riku was almost sure she growled at him. With a new found fear of the situation, he just sighed and picked her up.

She was so small.

Her head rested on his shoulder, he could feel her soft breathing on his neck, but he didn’t let that distract him. All he wanted to do was take her to her room, nothing more.

He took her up the stairs and into her room fairly easily. He set her down on the bed quietly and tucked her in. “Good night, Naminé.” He smiled at her.

He swore he almost heard her bid him a good night too, but that was probably just his imagination.

He went across the hall to his own room, deciding that he couldn’t play with her feelings anymore. 

He should probably just stay away.

* * *

“Are you  _ still _ crying?” Roxas asked from his place on his brother’s bed.

“You’re one to talk. When Xion stopped talking to you, you cried for the whole month.” Ventus sniffed at him.

Roxas grumbled. “It wasn’t the whole month! It was only twenty days.” 

Ventus simply ignored him.

“Anyway, why would you say such a thing, man if you’re really so into her.” Roxas asked curiously, looking up at the ceiling.

They were both lying down in Ventus’s bed.

Despite Ventus being nine years older than Roxas, it was always Ven that cried, and it was always Roxas that comforted him.

He really thought his big brother had stopped crying since going away to Central City in Radiant Garden for college then graduating.

He may not look like it, but Ventus was a very reputable dentist in Destiny Islands.

Right now, Ventus didn’t feel like being a twenty seven year old dentist. 

“What does that even mean?” Ventus asked curiously.

“What do you mean ‘what does that mean?’ Why did you, and I quote ‘let her go’ if you like her so much?” He repeated, turning to face his brother again.

“Why? If let’s say, Xion likes someone else.”

“But she doe-“

“ _ Hypothetically _ , Roxas. Hypothetically speaking, what if she  _ did _ like someone else, and you stood absolutely no chance. What would you do?” Ventus asked.

“That’s… I wouldn’t just let her go! That’s just bullshit.”

“So you say.” Ventus turned away from him. 

“I don’t get you. Why are you being like this? Just go tell her or something, you can’t just give up!” Roxas grumbled, hitting the back of Ventus’s head with a pillow.

“Ow! Hey!” 

The glare Roxas gave him didn’t really have an effect, but still Ventus didn’t like the way Roxas’s mind worked. “Listen here you little shit, you can’t just force yourself on someone!” Ventus hissed, poking his brother in his chest. He narrowed his eyes, jeering at him with a sour expression on his face. 

“Why the hell not?! It absolutely worked with me!”

That made Ventus gasp. “You forced yourself on Xion?!” He asked a look of pure disgust morphing on his face. 

“What the- no!  _ She _ forced herself on  _ me _ ! She’s so damn persistent!” Roxas banged his fists on his thighs repeatedly. 

Ventus blinked. Then covered his mouth to stifle a laugh that was threatening to come out. 

His efforts were futile because soon enough he was laughing at his brother hysterically, wiping tears away from his eyes. 

“Are you serious?!” He asked in surprise between his laughs. 

“Yeah yeah, laugh all you want. That’s what I was going for anyway.” Roxas rolled his eyes, grumbling at the way his brother was still beside himself with hysterical laughter. “What was her reaction to all of your sappy ass words anyway?” 

“I don’t know. I just hope I didn’t make her cry.” Ventus lamented. He buried his face into his pillow, groaning in frustration at the whole situation. 

Roxas patted his shoulder in sympathy. “For your sake, I hope you didn’t make her cry too.” 

* * *

“Hey.” Riku for some reason was surprised to see Naminé sitting on the stool in the kitchen, holding a mug of something, swirling it about as she kicked her feet.

Naminé looked up at him, she looked almost startled by his appearance. “Hi.” She went back to swirling the cup around, looking away from him again.

Riku wasn’t sure how to approach the situation. He didn’t really want to tiptoe around it, but he couldn’t exactly ask her flat out again. He wasn’t sure he could handle her crying again so soon. 

“How come you’re up so early?” He asked, taking a seat beside her. 

“I don’t know. I just-“ 

Riku turned to her abruptly when he heard her sniffling. A lump formed in his throat at seeing her wiping the tears away with no avail. Her tears just kept coming more and more, no matter what she did. She wiped them away, dug the heels of her palm into her eyes, took deep breaths, but for some reason her tears didn’t stop falling. 

Riku, no matter how much he tried to explain what he did, there was no plausible explanation. He stood up, almost running away from her. He couldn’t see her cry like that anymore. He didn’t know why he didn’t stay to comfort her, but there was one thing he was absolutely sure of. 

He was the reason for Naminé’s tears.

* * *

Kairi sat on Naminé’s bed with a sour expression covering her face. “ _What_?!”

“I’m not even sure what’s going on myself.” Naminé replied hugging her pillow. 

“Hold on. So Ventus told you, he liked you but he wasn’t going to act on it and he’s ‘letting you go’. Have I missed anything?” Kairi air quoted. 

Naminé shook her head. “That’s basically it, yeah.”

“I’m going to kill him.” Kairi said as if she just realized something.

“What?” 

Kairi was stopped by Riku earlier in the morning because he was worried about Naminé. Whenever he tried speaking to her she’d just cry again. It got too much to the point where Riku genuinely thought that speaking to him made her cry for some reason, so he sent Kairi up to check on her. Then he went on to his session with a heavy heart. Kairi had to admit she was worried about her best friend and her sister. 

“I said, I’m going to kill him! You can’t just go to someone and tell them, 'hey I like you, but I don’t think we’re going to work so just sod off. That’s not how it works!” Kairi stood up abruptly.

“Uh… okay?” Naminé blinked in confusion.

“What do you mean okay?!” Kairi turned to her, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Well what do you want me to say?!” Naminé was on the defensive.

“Never you mind that. How do you feel about all this?!” Kairi asked curiously, bending down to her eye level. 

“I- I don’t know. I haven’t thought about it. It all happened too fast and I don’t think I’ve spent enough time with him to actually consider anything…” Naminé sighed, burying her chin into her pillow.

“What about Riku? He’s worried sick about you, you know?”

“I’m just unsure okay? I think I like Riku, just like Ventus said yesterday, but I don’t know if I like Ventus the same.” 

Kairi straightened up, her frown not leaving her face. “God this is just so messy.” She rubbed her forehead. “I don’t think you realize this yet, Naminé, but Riku thinks he’s what’s making you cry.”

“ _ What _ ?!” Naminé sat up straight, dropping the pillow to her lap. 

“He tried talking to you earlier, but you just started crying again. I think he thought that it was his fault.”

“Oh no. But that’s not true.” Naminé looked so worried and so tired at that moment, to the point where Kairi wished she could physically take some of it away. 

“Anyway, nobody makes my baby sister cry and gets away with it! I’m calling Xion, we’re settling this!” Kairi declared puffing her chest up, trying to lighten the mood.

“I’m only a year younger than you, and Xion is four years younger than me.” Naminé giggled.

“Well yeah, but have you seen the muscle mass on that girl?! It’s baffling!” Kairi threw her hands up, gesturing to how surprising Xion’s built is.

Naminé laughed. “I have, it’s almost comparable to Tifa.”

“I know rig- wait, who’s Tifa?” 

“Someone I know, from Central City.” Naminé replied with a fond expression crossing her face. 

“You’ve never mentioned her before. All I know about are Ienzo, Ansem and Even.” Kairi tilted her head in confusion.

“She just never came up in a conversation! Honest!” Naminé tried reassuring her sister.

“Oh, I see! Well then! I’m off to beating a blond who’s five years older than me! Wish me luck!” Kairi turned on her heel before Naminé could see the look of hurt and bitterness on her face. She knew that there are some things Naminé never told her, but she hated being reminded of that. She certainly hated that Naminé was closer to Ienzo that she was to her, but part of the blame fell on Kairi’s shoulders. It was all her fault that she didn’t try to get in contact with her younger sister until they were in highschool. 

Even knowing all of that, it didn't mean that it didn't hurt.

Naminé furrowed her eyebrows out of concern. For Kairi or Ventus, she didn’t really know, but she felt that something wasn’t right.

* * *

Roxas groaned, pushing Ventus off his own bed, complaining about the doorbell.

“Ugh, who in their right mind is up right now?!” Roxas asked no one in particular , sitting up in anger. 

Somehow, Ventus was still asleep after Roxas kicked him off. With a sigh, he heaved himself off the bed, voicing his frustration in colourful words at whoever was ringing the doorbell aggressively in the early morning.

“What?!” He snapped, pulling the door open.

“You-!” 

“Oh no wait, Kairi that’s Roxas.” Xion, held her sister back.

“Oh. Sorry.” She smiled sheepishly. 

Roxas was hella confused, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t angry either. 

He leaned on the door, sighing and rubbing his face in frustration. “What do you want, Kairi?”

“ _ Your _ brother made  _ my _ sister cry.” She glared at him, poking him in the chest.

That brought Xion’s attention to the fact that Roxas was not wearing a shirt. The black haired girl blushed a bright red, trying her hardest not to stare at him. 

Seeing Xion blush made Roxas realize that too. His own face turned a bright red, turning away from the two girls standing before him. “Um, uh.” He covered his face in embarrassment. “Ventus isn’t awake right now. Maybe come back later?” 

Kairi looked at the two in confusion, wondering why they were both acting weird. “Well go wake him up! I want to have a word with him!”

“I can’t guarantee he will.”

“Try anyway!” She fumed.

Roxas covered his ears. “Okay! Okay! Geez woman, calm down!” 

Kairi huffed, crossing her arms.

“In the meantime would you like to come in?” He asked, shuffling his feet awkwardly, looking at Xion.

Kairi knew a third wheel when she saw one, and right now, it was her. “Alright, alright. Tell you what? You go wake up Ventus and after he’s awake take Xion and enjoy some ice cream or something. Your brother and I need to have a chat!” She walked in the house, her nostrils flared. “Ventus! Ventus! Come talk to me right now!” Kairi hollered at the bottom of the stairs. 

Roxas grimaced, turning to Xion whose face was back to normal. “Your sister’s loud.” He lamented, covering his ears again.

“Tell me about it.” Xion giggled. “Say, have you been working out?” She smiled biting her lip. Her arms reached out to wrap themselves around his waist.

It was Roxas’s turn to try an impersonation of a tomato. He was sure he put the reddest of red tomatoes to shame. He swallowed, beads of sweat running down his forehead. 

“Uh, I, Xion, I have to, Kairi, Ventus, um.” He mumbled incoherently, his hands moving to cover his face. 

Xion smirked, letting him go abruptly. “Sure sure, go on then.” 

Roxas uncovered his face worried that she took it the wrong way, but she was just smiling at him. 

He shakily went up the stairs, grimacing as he passed by Kairi who was still yelling at his brother to get up.

He just seriously hoped they went easy on him, especially worried that Xion was here. Roxas sympathetically prayed for Ventus, hoping he would come out of this confrontation alive. 

He opened the door to find Ventus bright and awake, and hiding under the bed.

Roxas sighed. “Now that’s just pitiful.”

Ventus shushed him. “They’ll hear you!”

Roxas shook his head. “Come on! If you go down there I get to take Xion on an early morning date.” He gave him his best puppy dog eyes. 

Ventus’s conflict was clear on his face. 

“I’m not falling for-“

Roxas’s eyes began watering.

“Oh no. Okay fine fine! As long as you take Xion! This date is way overdue and I value my life! If she’s away there’s a slightly bigger chance I might survive this.” He grumbled, crawling out of his hiding place. 

“So I’m assuming you did make Naminé cry.” Roxas stated.

Ventus’s eyes were filled with hurt and guilt. “Apparently I did,” he said softly, his voice cracking.

Roxas but his lip unsure of what to say. 

Ventus shook his head firmly. “I’ll have to talk to her again.”

Roxas scoffed. “Sure, if Kairi lets you off the hook.”

Ventus grimaced. “Right.”

* * *

Riku silently contemplated knocking on Naminé’s door. After this morning, he was almost sure he was the one who made her cry. He didn’t really understand what he did, but he was willing to apologize for whatever it was. 

The door wasn’t really closed, she mostly kept it open, but he couldn’t just barge in like he owned the place. He raised his hand to knock gently on the open door, alerting Naminé of his presence. 

She started, jumping slightly in place and looked at him in surprise. “Oh, hi.” She smiled slightly.

Riku greeted her back, shuffling his feet awkwardly waiting on her to either invite him in or shoo him away. 

Apparently, Naminé didn’t get the memo because she was still looking at him curiously. She tilted her head to the side as if she was waiting on him to do something.

Unsure if this was what she wanted him to do, he stepped hesitantly into the room. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Naminé's phone ringing.

Both of them looked at the phone, Riku growing nervous because of the worried look on her face. Naminé cautiously replied, her heart beating unusually fast. it wasn't uncommon for Ienzo to call her, but for some reason something didn't fell right. 

"Hello?'

_ "Naminé?" _

"Ienzo, is something wrong?"

_ "Naminé, It's Vanitas." _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER!!! Because i can! hehe. As always thank you for reading, let me know what you think and I'll see you next time!


	17. A Little Unsteady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU MAY WANT TO TAKE A SECOND TO READ THIS BECAUSE IT'S IMPORTANT!
> 
> Regarding any questions you might have of relationships and the backstory of each and everyone in this story, how they came to know each other and what's their connection, I have decided to put aaallll of that in a separate story under the same series that I'll call "Sketchbook Memories." But! But but but but! I'll leave this decision up to you guys, whether you want to wait until this, the main story, is over, or if you want me to upload it along with this one as it progresses. I'll leave that up to you guys. This is something I was planning on writing since I started this story, since I hate putting flashbacks in my stories. Like I said I leave when I upload it up to you, Just et me know! So without further ado, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

“What? What about him?” Naminé chewed on her lips nervously.

_ “Are you alright Naminé?”  _

“Never you mind that! What about him?!” Naminé all but screamed at him, standing up as if she was ready to travel all the way back to Radiant Garden in a matter of ten seconds.

She heard Ienzo sigh on the other end. _“You might want to sit down for this.”_

Naminé’s eyes widened, she had a bad feeling about this. “What happened?”

_ “I-“ _

“Ienzo?” 

_ “I’m so sorry.”  _

Naminé swallowed feeling tears pricking her eyes, she walked out of the room, Riku following closely behind. 

“What does that even mean? Ienzo what does it mean?” 

“ _Naminé calm down. I just-“_

“N-no I need to talk to him. I can’t calm down. I need to- where is he?”

“ _That’s the thing-“_

“Naminé, are you okay?” Naminé’s breath hitched, turning to Sora who looked at her with deep concern, a bowl and a whisk in hand. 

_ “-Naminé he, he’s gone.” _

Naminé dropped the phone, that was her fault she’s the one who suggested he went there. It seemed like a good idea at the time. He was safe all this time so why? How?

“Naminé?! Naminé!” Sora shook her trying to get her attention. “Naminé what happened?! Who was on the phone?! _Naminé?!”_

She finally responded to him. Looking at him with guilt ridden eyes, tears threatening to spill out from them. “Sora, I- it’s my fault.” She barely breathed out.

“What? What do you mean? What happened? You can tell me just, just calm down.” Sora found his own panic bubbling up as Naminé’s increased. 

“Ienzo said, he said… Vanitas is gone.” She whispered.

Sora almost didn’t hear her. Almost.

A nervous smile spread across his lips. “What do you mean he’s gone?” He laughed nervously. “It’s not funny to joke about something like that, Naminé. I get it if you like being sarcastic like Kairi but this isn’t how you- you can’t be serious.” 

Naminé covered her mouth with her hands. She was this close to bursting. 

“You said he’d be safe there! You said-!” He dug his hands in her shoulders, making her wince a little. “Xehanort couldn’t have found him right? You said he wouldn’t!” He shook her desperately, trying to get an answer out of her. Any hint of reassurance that his brother would be fine.

But both his and Naminé’s thoughts were clouded with panic. Neither of them were coherent enough to actually understand what was happening.

“Sora!” Riku stepped away from the stove where Sora called him earlier while he attempted to comfort Naminé. 

He pried Sora away from the blonde standing with tears streaming down her face. 

“You said he’d be safe there! You said you understood! You’re the one who told us to get him there!” Sora screamed at her, his own tears threatening to spill down at any second. “You promised me! You promised him! You promised him he wouldn’t find him! You said-“

“ _Sora_!” Riku slapped him gently on the back of his head. It wasn’t to hurt him but to ground him before he took things too far. 

Sora finally snapped out of it, he felt as if someone punched him in the gut.

In realization, Sora covered his own mouth in shock of what he said. In that moment, he wished he could take it all back. It wasn’t Naminé’s fault and she looked so guilt ridden and worried already before he even knew what was happening. 

Why did he go off on her like that? 

Riku let him go slowly as if he would drop him if he moved too fast.

“Naminé?” He choked out, ready to apologize. He couldn’t imagine how she felt at the moment.

Naminé, seemingly snapping out of it as well, took a step back, away from the two boys standing before her. In the midst of the shock and confusion going on. 

She turned on her heel, opening the front door and running out.

It was her fault, Sora had every right to go off on her like that.

If she hadn’t told Vanitas to go there, this may have never happened. 

Only she was to blame.

———

Kairi crossed her legs, watching as Ventus nervously shuffled around on the sofa in their living room. 

Ventus would be lying if he said he didn’t feel uncomfortable under Kairi’s hawk-like gaze, she was watching his every move with her eyes narrowed. 

“Well?” She finally broke the silence they were sitting in. 

“Well what?” Ventus feigned innocence. 

“You fu-“ Kairi’s phone went off startling both of them and interrupted her long thought of speech. She picked up in frustration. “What Riku?!”

_ “Is Naminé with you?!” _

“ _What_?! I thought she was with you guys! Did something happen?” She stood up abruptly, making Ventus jump.

“ _Shit. It’s a long story, I’ll tell you when you get back.”_

“Well have you tried calling her?”

“She left her phone here. I’ll call you if I find anything.” Riku hung up leaving Kairi speechless.

Ventus looked at Kairi in concern. “Is everything okay?”

“I need to go home.” Was all she said before leaving.

Ventus stared at where she was sitting in shock. What had happened?

———

Riku was pacing around in the house, trying to think of something to do. 

“I’m going to go look for her,” Sora said.

“You can’t just dive in blindly, Sora we don’t even know where she might be.” Riku rubbed his temples. He knew he had to stay calm in this situation, even if part of him kept screaming at him to just get the hell out of the house and look for her through the streets of Destiny Islands. That wasn’t the answer though, and he _knew_ that. Someone had to remain calm. That someone had to be him.

“Yes, I know that! But it’s _my_ fault she’s gone, and this is Naminé we’re talking about!”

Riku looked at him curiously and he felt like Sora was going on about something.

“Remember what happened to her last time we left her alone?!”

Riku definitely didn’t want a repeat of that. For sure. “What are we supposed to do?” 

“Look I’ll just go looking for her, you wait here in case she comes back.” Sora ended the discussion. 

“But-“ Riku was met with the door slamming on his face. Riku sighed in frustration. He opened the door again calling out to Sora.

“What?! You can’t come with! What if-“

“That’s not it! Look I forgot to mention this, but she knows Larxene somehow. You might want to go to her house or something. She could be there.”

“Oh. Alright thanks!”

Riku closed the door gently, wondering what Kairi would do.

He rested his head on the door. Now that Sora was gone he could panic. Endless thoughts kept running through his head. What if she was all alone? What if some predator found her? What if she was in a state of panic like she was back then and wasn’t aware of what was happening. 

Even if he wanted to call anyone to check on her, she could be anywhere. She could be nowhere he knew. She could-

Riku slid down to the ground, digging the heels of his palms into his eyes. “Please be safe.” He chanted like it was a mantra, as if that would make it come true. “ _Please_.”

———

“Couldn’t you have told her gently?!” Axel crossed his arms in disapproval.

“I wasn’t trying to cause her any distress, only tell her the truth.” Ienzo replied, trying to call Naminé for the millionth time. 

“Maybe you should try calling someone else.” Isa looked over Ienzo’s shoulder. 

“But I don’t have anyone else’s number.” 

“Figures, you little loner.” Axel chuckled. 

He was sent a cold glare by his blue haired boyfriend. “This is no time for your stale jokes, Lea.”

“Right, right. Just trying to lighten the mood, shees.”

Isa and Ienzo just gave him dirty looks. 

Axel rolled his eyes. “Hold on, I’ll call Roxas. Isa, you call Xion, they might know something.”

“I doubt-“

“It doesn’t hurt to try!” Axel replied, stomping his feet. “I don’t see you doing anything to help, I try to lighten the mood, you disapprove. I try to help and you don’t like that either. Pray tell, Isa, what the fuck do you want me to do?”

Isa sighed and just went along with it.

———

“Huh? No. Listen do you really have to call right now?! Xion and I-“

“ _Well then ask_ **_her_**!”

“Ask her what?! I just told you we’re alone!”

“ _Just do as I say! Huh? Oh wait, Isa said she doesn’t know anything either. Just call me or Isa later if you learn anything._ ” 

“Alright.” Roxas bit his lip, hanging up. 

He went back to the table, looking at Xion as he walked. He sighed, looks like another date was ruined. 

“Hey.” He sat down.

“Hi.” 

She wasn’t even looking at him anymore. “Hey, they’ll find her, don't worry.” He held her hands between his. 

She nodded a tiny smile replacing her frown. “I really hope so.”

———

Kairi kicked the door open forcefully, looking sweaty and haphazard. Her hair was the frizziest Riku had ever seen, and he could tell she was swimming in her worry. “What- What happened?! Why- what?!” She couldn’t even get the words out properly. 

“Kairi!” Riku held her shoulders firmly, but gently. “You need to calm down.” As if he was one to talk.

“I can’t calm down! My sister’s _gone_! I was supposed to- where could she be?! This is all my fault isn’t it?.” Kairi covered her face with her hands, her knees giving out from underneath her, making her fall to the floor. Riku sat down beside her, pulling her in for a hug. 

“It’s not your fault, Kairi. I promise.”

Kairi shook her head crying into his shoulder. “It is! It’s all my fault!” She clutched her hair tightly, tugging at it. 

“No stop! Stop!” Riku squeezed her hands, prying them away from her hair. “Don’t hurt yourself like that. Naminé’s going to be alright okay? Just stay put. Sora’s looking for her right now.”

“ _What?!”_

“Kairi! Calm the hell down! This is a small town, remember? He’ll find her in no time. I just need you to breathe alright?” He held her shoulders again firmer this time, coaxing her out of her self blame. “Alright?”

Kairi nodded breathlessly. “Okay.”

Riku sighed, pulling her into his chest again. “She’s going to be fine, you’ll see.”

Riku wasn’t sure if he was trying to reassure her, or reassure himself.

———

Ventus stood in front of the clocktower looking for any signs of the blonde. The sun was setting, and still no sign of her. “Come on Naminé where did you go?” 

“Did you find anything?” Xion asked in concern, meeting up with Ventus. 

“Not yet. Do you think she’s at your Dad’s?”

Xion shook her head. “No. She’s not. I just hung up with Mom.”

Ventus rubbed his face in frustration. 

“Guys!” Roxas came running from the direction of the beach. 

“Roxas!” Xion and Ventus turned to him in surprise wondering why he was in such a hurry. 

He finally reached them hunching over in an attempt to catch his breath. 

“Did you find her?”

Roxas shook his head, his hands still resting on his knees. “Sora, Sora says she isn’t at Larxene’s either. Xion have you tried calling Terra?” He panted heavily between words.

Xion’s eyes widened, remembering that Naminé had met Terra during his apprenticeship for cancer research in Radiant Garden. “You think-?”

“Wouldn’t hurt to try!” 

“I-I’ll give him a call.” Xion fumbled with her phone. 

Ventus chewed at his lips, his nails picking at each other. 

Roxas put a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “We’re going to find her.”

“I really hope you're right.” Ventus replied.

———

“Are you sure this is alright?” Larxene crossed her arms, looking at the shorter blonde disapprovingly.

Naminé looked away from her. “It’s _fine_.” She stressed. 

Larxene’s eyebrow twitched in irritation. “Sora came looking for you, you know.”

“I know.”

“You just don’t care?” She wasn’t really asking in particular, just trying to understand. 

“I can’t face him after what happened. He’s right. It’s all my fault.” Naminé hugged herself. 

“Right, right. Of course you think like that.” Larxene rolled her eyes, waving at her dismissively. “Honestly, I don’t understand why you're so attached to that black haired sociopath.” 

“He’s not-!”

“Whatever! It’s not like I care.” 

“You’re still horrible, even after all these years.” Naminé glared at her. 

“And you’re still a miserable little shit.” Larxene bent down to her eye level. 

Naminé gritted her teeth. “Why are you-!”

“You don’t like it?! Then get the fuck out of my house.” She stood straight again leaning on one side of her body, pointing to the door with her thumb. 

Naminé brushed past her hitting her intentionally as she gladly obliged. 

Larxene smirked as Naminé slammed the door shut behind her. 

Picking her phone up, she called up her _favorite_ student. Note the sarcasm.

“Is Sora home yet?” 

_ “He just came in five minutes ago. Why?” _

“You might want to pick your _girlfriend_ up before she gets too far.”

“ _What?!”_

“Are you deaf, Riku? I kicked her out of my house, so come and pick her up before you end up losing her again!”

_ “Why would- you know what we’ll talk about this tomorrow.” _

“Wohooo I’m so scared. Just go already.”

Larxene rolled her eyes, hanging up.

———

Naminé sat down on the beach listening to the waves crashing against the shore. It was soothing. This would be one of the things she missed when she went back to Radiant Garden. 

It was just so peaceful she didn’t even have time to think about her being alone. Larxene’s house wasn’t that far from the beach. 

“Naminé!” 

Her head whipped, looking for the source of the voice calling out her name so desperately. 

She swallowed, feeling a bout of fear surfacing. 

“Naminé! Can you hear me?!”

She should probably stay quiet. 

“Naminé! Naminé?!” 

Whoever that person was, they were getting more desperate, they really sounded worried. 

“Naminé, _please_.”

She was _sure_ she recognized this voice. She was sure.

“Naminé?”

She bit her lip, as the sound of footsteps grew louder. Panicked and worried footsteps. 

“Please just answer me. Naminé, _please.”_

She cautiously stood up.

“Naminé! Thank goodness i was so worried about you.” 

Naminé looked up in shock, but she didn’t even have time to recognize the person in front of her, before he pulled her into his chest. Her face was tickled by long soft hair, her body held gently with strong protective arms. He was clinging to her desperately, as if she’d run away again if he let her go for a single second.

She thought she just might do exactly that. Her hands stayed firmly by her side, too shocked to do anything, but the way he held her, keeping his chin on her head, and his heavy breathing told her how unwilling he was to let her go. 

Naminé’s hand unconsciously patted his head gently, as if to comfort that sad person who clung to her desperately. As if he was the one who was lost, not her. 

She wasn’t even sure why _he_ was crying when technically, it should’ve been _her._ “Riku?”

He only tightened his hold on her, his long hair covering his face, as if it was hiding him from her. As if he didn’t want her to see him cry. 

She finally hugged him back, patting his back and rubbing soothing circles on it just like he did before. 

Riku felt his heart swell the moment she hugged him back. The relief he felt was too much to fathom, the panic he was in made his eyes water. He didn’t realize it at first but he was genuinely afraid he’d never see her again, but now, as he held her in his arms, feeling her skin on his, his panic died down, and only the feeling of sweet relief stayed; she was here.

She was safe.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! Short but packed chapter. I had fun writing this one! Please if you've skipped the beginning notes I'm going to ask you to go up and read it again since it's really important. I don't usually use the beginning notes, but I feel like this is something I should say before the chapter that's why I put it up there. please go check it out! As always thank you for reading and I'll see you next time! Bye!!!


	18. I've Been By Myself All Night Long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may want to take a SECOND to read this. If you've read the beginning notes last chapter, by all means continue! If you haven't well this is actually IMPORTANT!!! I've been working on a spin off of this story titled SKETCHBOOK MEMORIES and when I upload it depends on YOU. What it is is basically me answering any questions about the characters you might have through a collection of one shots that explain connections between the characters their pasts and how they got to know eachother or any complications! There are two options! Option A) I FINISH this story first, THEN upload the One-shot collection. Option B) I upload the One-shot collection ALONG with this story as I go. I'll leave that up to YOU! And I hope I have my answer by this chapter! Anyways without further ado, on with the chapter!

Riku’s knees felt weak, as if he was about to collapse at any second. His hold on Naminé never loosened, and nothing could describe the feeling of relief that left him weak in the knees as her hands drew reassuring circles on his back. 

He wasn't sure she knew how he felt at that moment. She had no idea how relieved he was that she couldn’t see his face, that she couldn’t find these feelings he hid. 

It would ruin everything if she could.

“Don’t do that. Ever, _ever, ever_ again.” He shook his head in her shoulder, his hair tickling her neck, and cheek. “Never.” His grip tightened on her if it was possible. 

“I’m sorry.” Was all she said. 

———

Kairi wrung her hands together, twisting her fingers this way and that, sitting in the driver’s seat, with Sora beside her, trying his best to reassure her that the other two would be fine.

“Do you think he found her?” Kairi looked at him in concern. 

“I’m sure he will, Kairi. I’m sorry this is all my fault.”

Kairi shook her head. “No, if someone told me Xion or Naminé were gone when their life is in danger I probably would’ve reacted the same way. It’s not your fault, Sora. Nobody blames you.”

Sora didn’t answer, looking down at the floor of the car before turning to Kairi. “What’s wrong?”

“What? I’m _fine_ why would-“

“You’re _not_ fine, Kairi. Something’s bothering you.”

“I-“ she sighed. “-We’ll talk about it when we go home okay?” She smiled at him, before looking out the window to search for any sign of her two light haired companions.

“Do you see them anywhere?”

Sora looked outside his own window, going as far as standing up and popping the upper half of his body out of the car window.

“Sora be careful not to fall.”

“I got this don’t wor- there they are!” He pointed excitedly towards the beach.

“Huh? Where?!”

“Over there, look!” 

Kairi popped herself out of the car window too, her eyes following where her boyfriend was pointing. “Oh, I see them now. What’s taking them so long?” They weren’t that far, but they were far enough that the couple couldn’t tell what they were doing.

“Do you want to go check on them?” Sora asked slithering back in the car.

Kairi followed, looking curiously at the two, standing there. “Yeah, maybe something’s wrong.”

She opened the door, making sure to lock the car after Sora stepped out as well. 

“What do you think they’re doing?” Kairi asked.

“Dunno, I just hope nothing bad.”

Kairi couldn’t help but agree.

———

Naminé rested her head on Riku’s. She didn’t understand how he could hold this position for so long. It must’ve been very uncomfortable for him to bend down like that. To the point where his head met her shoulder. Naminé stumbled back a little bit from the weight as she basically held him up.

No matter what she did to reassure him, his hold on her never faltered, he didn’t seem willing to let her go. “Riku, come on. It must be very uncomfortable for you to stay like this. I’m right here.” She tried again. 

She heard a sniffle, making her wonder again if he was crying. “Please? Do it for me?” She pressed for his obligation.

That seemed to do it as he reluctantly straightened up; however, his arms still didn’t let her go. 

He was barely standing up.

Naminé stepped away gently, holding his hand then pulled him down to sit beside her on the sand. 

“I didn’t mean to worry you. I’m sorry,” Naminé said looking at him apologetically.

Riku shook his head. “I understand why you did it. You must’ve been so scared and confused.”

Naminé looked away for a second, biting her lips in guilt. “Sora was right, you know. I don’t blame-“

“He didn’t mean that.” Riku cut her off firmly.

“Riku I really appreciate-“

“He didn’t mean it, he wasn’t trying to blame you, _trust_ me.”

Naminé pulled her knees to her chest, resting her chin on them. “Dad once said that people say what they mean when they’re angry.” Naminé muttered.

“I don’t think it’s true. Sora spent _hours_ looking for you all over town.” Riku turned to her, resting his cheek on his hand.

Naminé exhaled sharply.

“Ienzo, Axel and Isa called Xion and Roxas. They spent the day looking for you. Ventus too.” Riku told her softly. “We were all worried about you.”

“I- I’m sorry.”

Riku frowned at her constant apologies but stayed silent, listening to the waves crashing against the shore. The sea was calm, and serene. 

Riku enjoyed listening to the constant waves as if they were a lullaby.

“Sora and Kairi are waiting for us. We should-“

“What are you guys doing?” Sora’s face appeared in both of their visions. 

Naminé screeched, scrambling away, while Riku’s eyes only widened. 

“Sora!” He face palmed 

Sora just laughed, giving him a bright smile. “What? I thought you were Mister Tough Guy.” Sora straightened up crossing his arms over his chest with a teasing smile.

“I’ll show you Mister Tough Guy you little-“ Riku got up, instantly towering over the brunet.

“Whoops, gotta go.” Sora snapped his fingers, running off passing Naminé who was still watching from her place on the ground.

“Come back here!” Riku ran after him, only to stop as he heard Naminé’s giggling, covering her mouth.

Riku’s breath caught in his throat, looking at her laugh, how her nose scrunched of how she covered her mouth. 

He found himself smiling softly, and without any warnings, he offered his hand to her.

Naminé opened her eyes, looking at Riku’s hand and his tiny smile before nodding gently and taking his outstretched hand. 

Riku helped her up gently, not letting go of her hand even after she was standing on her feet. 

“Let’s go home.”

Naminé’s smile didn’t falter, or grow any larger, but it was deeper. He almost missed the subtle nod she gave him.

Home sounded nice.

———

Ventus slumped back on the sofa, sweat running down his feverish face.

“You tired yourself out.” Roxas frowned, putting a hand on Ventus’s forehead. “You’re sick with worry… _literally.”_

“Can you blame me?” Ventus replied with half-lidded eyes. 

“Guess not. Try to get some rest, okay? We’ll try again tomorrow.”

“But-!” He sat up in protest.

“No, buts! You look like you’re about to die, or something!” Roxas put his hands on his hips, with a scowl on his face. “If you don’t stay put I’ll call Axel.” 

_ “Lea.” _

“Whatever man! The guy with the red hair!” Roxas pursed his lips.

Ventus blinked up at him before doubling over in laughter. 

Roxas’s stern face faltered. 

“I-I have to go take Xion back home.” He muttered scratching at the back of his neck. “You’re going to be okay, right?”

Ventus waved at him dismissively. “Just go man, don’t keep your girlfriend waiting.”

“She’s not my girlfriend.” He grumbled in disappointment. 

Ventus opened his mouth as if to say something but closed it again, pursing his lips. “You know what, we’ll talk about this when you come back.” 

“Right.” Roxas turned on his heels and out the door.

Ventus sighed, slumping back down in worry, the heat of Destiny Islands certainly didn’t help cool him down. He never thought he could actually get so sick with worry.

“Naminé, I really hope you’re okay.”

———

Roxas’s breath caught in his throat when he looked at Xion leaning against the wall outside, looking up at the stars completely immersed in humming a tune. 

He was almost sure it was one he composed himself.

“How is he?” Xion asked the moment she saw Roxas emerge from their house. 

“Still feverish, I didn’t know people could actually get sick because of their worry.”

Xion frowned. “I don’t think that’s healthy. Maybe you should just stay with him, I’ll go on home by myself.” Xion smiled

“Well maybe _you_ should stay over.” Roxas huffed. 

“You know I can’t do that.” Xion replied, turning fully to face him. “Dad wouldn’t approve.”

“You’ve never tried! Kairi stayed at Sora’s all the time when they were in highschool.” Roxas protested.

“I know, but-“

“Just try calling him, I’m sure he won’t mind.” He pressed.

“Oh alright.” Xion gave in with a tired smile.

———

Riku’s pinky was brushing up against her own, as they sat in the backseat of Kairi’s car.

It was silent as Kairi got in after she had pounded both of her best friends up the head, telling them they had to get back already and tell everyone that Naminé was safe. Naminé really wanted nothing more than to curl up and sleep, but she had a feeling that she was in for an earful by the time they went home.

Which was like a three minute drive, since the town was so small, but Larxene had said to hurry before Naminé got too far. Rushing with the car was the only thing they could think of.

Naminé’s head dropped repeatedly, feeling the tiredness of the day finally gaining up on her.

She felt a hand on her head, as Riku pulled her gently into his side allowing her to rest on his shoulder.

“We’re almost there I-“

“If you want to sleep, you should. I’ll take you upstairs, don’t worry.” 

“But-“

“Alrighty! Do you guys want anything from the grocery store before we go home?” Kairi asked, starting the car.

“Oh! Oh! We’re out of Oat flour, mangoes and coconuts!” Sora replied, fastening his seatbelt. "And various other things I can't remember right now, I'll remember when we get there."

“Okay, and you two?”

Naminé was sure she didn’t want anything so she just shook her head.

Apparently Riku felt the same way because Kairi was met with the same answer.

“Alright, Sora and I are going to get what we need, you two just wait in the car, okay.”

She was met with two thumbs ups in her face.

Kairi blinked then finally drove off.

———

Roxas crossed his arms in annoyance as Xion stood there doing the same. They both glared at each other, standing beside Roxas’s bed, if looks could kill, they’d both be six feet under.

“I _said,_ you take the bed.” He gritted out.

“And I _said no.”_ She replied leaning forward into his space.

Roxas’s eyebrows twitched in annoyance. “What do you _mean,_ _no?!”_

“What the- are you stupid?!”

“What?!”

“No, means _no!”_

“What the fu- Xion! Take the damn bed!”

“You, you, you- _imbecile!”_ She growled.

_“Imbecile?!”_ Roxas sputtered in shock at the word, what kind of insult is that?

“Absolute idiot!”

_“Excuse me?!”_ Roxas bent down to her eye level. “How _am_ _I_ being an idiot? All I did was tell you to take the bed for the night! I’ll go sleep on the couch or with Ventus or something.” 

Xion’s glare didn’t falter, narrowing her dyes at him before she put her lips on his, she kept her eyes open watching Roxas’ reaction. The sudden kiss made Roxas attempt at becoming a tomato. His eyes widened and his cheeks flushed almost painfully. 

It felt like the kiss lasted too long but too short. When Xion pulled away she gave him a wicked smirk. “You know, this look suits you. All hot and bothered.” She tapped his nose repeatedly with her index finger.

Roxas thought it was physically impossible for his face to get even hotter, but apparently he miscalculated. He could barely breathe, and he didn’t even have time to react when Xion flicked his forehead. “You’re so lucky, you’re so cute. Otherwise I might’ve kicked your ass for talking to me like that.”

Roxas smiled nervously. “You think I’m cute?” He asked, shuffling his feet, averting his eyes from her and twiddling his thumbs.

Xion felt her heart swell, gushing silently at the blonde who looked about ready to faint from the heat bubbling up in his face.

She didn’t answer, just brushing his hair out of his face with a smile. “So, are we going to sleep or..?” 

“Uh, sure, I’ll go now.” He scratched at the back of his head with a small grin, turning on his heel to get out of the room. 

Xion grabbed his wrist, spinning him around, wrapping her arms around him. “And where, pray tell, are you going?” She asked him, her face awfully close, just like it was moments before. 

Roxas couldn’t say his blush came back, because it never actually left. 

“There’s a bed right _here.”_ Xion said her face leaning up closer to his. “All cozy and inviting, too.”

“But, your dad said-“ Roxas choked out.

“What my dad doesn’t know, won’t hurt him.” She smiled at him, gently this time. Without any mischief or malice, just a fond happy smile that sent his own heart soaring. 

Roxas averted his eyes from her again. “Are you sure it’s okay?” He breathed out.

Her smile only widened. “As long as you behave yourself!” She chirped, her nose touching his briefly.

_ “M-me?!” _

She only stuck her tongue out, let him go, then turned to Roxas’s bed, plopping down on it, stretching her arms out as much as she could. “You coming?” She asked with a knowing glint in her eyes.

Roxas rolled his eyes despite the blush still coating his face, then obliged, lying down beside her and resting his head on her chest. “Is this okay?” He asked in a mumble. 

Xion hummed in confirmation, stroking his blond hair. 

———

The next morning, Naminé was startled by Ventus knocking on her door.

She wasn’t even sure when she fell asleep or when she tucked herself in, she doesn’t remember even getting to the bed. 

She could barely prop herself up, she just stayed laying down on her stomach, calling out to him to come in. 

“Sorry to barge in on you so early.” He sat down on the carpeted floor, looking at her in the eye. 

Naminé smiled slightly. “Not at all, don't worry about it. I’m sorry if I worried you yesterday.”

“I _was_ worried.” Ventus admitted. “I’m just glad you’re okay.”

Naminé smiled at him, then attempted to sit up, still feeling exceptionally tired that morning. 

Ventus scrambled up to help her. His hands were on her shoulders steadying her, as she got up. 

He was trying not to think about how cold her skin felt under his own, or how her shoulders were dusted with freckles, or how soft her skin felt. 

“Are you feeling okay?” Ventus asked, reluctantly letting her shoulders go when she finally sat up fully. 

Naminé waved his question off. “Just a bit tired is all.”

Ven knew how much her emotional state could actually affect her physically. He had firsthand experience with that. 

“You’re worried about him aren’t you?” Ventus asked, sitting back down on the floor.

Naminé nodded solemnly. “His dad-“

“He’s the worst.” Ventus muttered bitterly. 

Naminé pursed her lips. “Putting it mildly, yes.”

Ventus smiled slightly at that. 

“I got you something.” He reached for his backpack sitting just beside him. 

Naminé tilted her head curiously. “Wait, why?” 

Ventus pulled out a box, setting it down on her lap.

Naminé looked at him curiously. “What is it? I don’t remember any special occasion where you’d get me something.” Naminé wondered. 

Ventus just smiled widely, and it was the first time Naminé noticed the dimple popping on one of his cheeks.

It looked freaking adorable.

Encouraged by his smile, Naminé opened the box hesitantly, taking a small peek inside before closing it with a startled yelp.

“Ven!”

“What?” He asked innocently.

“What do you mean ‘what’? I can’t accept this!”

“Why not?” He seemed genuinely confused.

“Wha- I- this is expensive, Ventus.”

“No it’s not. I hardly paid anything for it. I redeemed some points is all.” He shrugged, adjusting his seating.

“Even so…” she trailed off with a frown.

“Kairi told me you broke your phone when you dropped it yesterday, just take it please. I can’t really return it either.” He joked.

Naminé giggled. “Thank you, Ventus. You’re so kind.” Her smile was lopsided and a little crooked. Tired.

Naminé was tired.

Ventus’s smile faltered ever so slightly when he noticed the bags under her eyes.

He could tell they weren’t from lack of sleep, but rather because she was worried. 

According to Kairi and Sora, Naminé had slept for more than twelve hours that night, but the way she was slouching right now instead of sitting up straight as she usually did, gave a lot away.

And the fact that she was absolutely drained was painfully obvious.

Even though he promised her to give his black haired cousin another chance, Ventus unconsciously added Naminé’s exhaustion to his list of why he hated Vanitas. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xion and Roxas kissed! Naminé and Riku hugged for some time, and Vanitas is still nowhere to be found! Ven is holding grudges Hehe, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please as always tell me what you think! Thanks for reading and I'll see you next time!  
> Ps: Please if you haven't already read the beginning notes of either this chapter or the previous one, go read them! It'll probably take like ten seconds or something. I'd really like your opinion!


	19. Take Me For Where Stars Are Still Asleep

Naminé pulled the phone away from her ear the moment Ienzo answered.

She was startled when it was Even who picked up, and she instantlyregretted not keeping the phone two meters away from her ear. 

_“Naminé! You finally picked up!”_

“I called,” She whispered.

“Do you have any idea how worried I was?!”

“A lot?” Naminé grimaced.

“A lot? A lot? A LOT?! Ienzo said you were gone! GONE!”

“Even I was-“

_“You were what?!”_

“I’m- I’m sorry.” She muttered in guilt.

She heard him sigh on the other end. _“Ienzo is sleeping right now, he stayed up all night trying to call you, but you never answered. I barely got him to bed an hour ago.” Even’s voice softened significantly,_ but it still held that mildly annoyed tone it always did.

“Sorry.”

_ “We’re looking for your friend right now, we’ll let you know if we what anything.” _

Naminé whimpered a quiet thank you, before going to hang up. Just as she was about to hang up, Naminé heard Even’s voice calling out to her.

“Yes?”

_“We love you._ ”

Naminé felt a warmth spread through her chest at that. “I love you too.” 

She hung up at that. Setting the phone down gently on the coffee table. 

She sat down on the couch, putting her face in her hands. As the events of the day before came crashing down on her suddenly, Naminé found herself crying.

When Sora walked into the kitchen, he heard Naminé’s soft sobs, but he didn’t say anything.

He bit his lips, feeling his own tears pooling in his eyes. 

It was all his fault.

———

In the midst of all the chaos going on, everyone had forgotten something important.

Riku’s performance was in two days. 

And that sent his mind through a streak of constant panic and jitteriness.

Sora sighed, picking up the shattered plate for the third time that day. 

“Sorry.” 

Sora smiled at his silver haired friend. “Don’t worry about it. I get it you’re nervous, but you’ll do great. You’ll see.”

Riku appreciated Sora’s words and reassurance. 

“Where’s Naminé?” 

A sly smile drew itself on Sora’s face. “Oh? Why do you wanna know? Something you wanna tell me?” Sora stood on his tippy toes to reach Riku’s face. 

Riku gave him the stink eye, still towering over him even when he was standing on his tiptoes. He shoved Sora’s face away, making him stand back normally again. 

Sora pretended he couldn’t see the blush coating his best friend’s face. “Well, from what I understand, Kairi took Naminé-.... huh, Kairi’s right I really don’t pay attention when she’s speaking.”

Riku shook his head in amusement. 

“Anyway, they’re somewhere! You know sisterly bonding, yadda yadda yadda.”

“That’s not nice.” Riku tugged at his hair.

“Well obviously I wasn’t trying to be nice.” Sora scoffed, throwing the broken shards in the trash. “It’s making me jealous, why would I be nice about it?”

“Because of Vanitas?”

“Because of Vanitas.” Sora confirmed.

“He’s trying, Sora.” 

“Not hard enough.” Sora crossed his arms. “It’s like he isn’t trying at all! Then Xehanort has to come along and ruin everything!” 

“It’s not his fault, Sora.” Riku flicked his forehead.

“Ouch.” He rubbed at it. “Well obviously I know that, but I need someone to blame don’t I? Can’t exactly blame someone who’s dead.”

“What’s wrong with you today?” Riku asked in concern. This wasn’t like him. Sora always had nice things to say about his family, especially his mom.

“I-“ Sora bit his lips. “I’m worried about him. What if Xehanort’s already gotten to him?” He plopped down on the floor, stretching his legs out in front of him. “I don’t think I can lose someone else. If Vanitas is gone then, then what am I going to do?” Sora buried his face in his hands, muffling his sniffles. 

It sounded selfish to Sora, to speak like that with Riku. 

Why was he whining so pathetically about losing his family when his brother was currently alive and hopefully well? 

At least he had someone to turn to, even if he wasn’t always available. 

But Riku… all he had was him and Kairi. 

Sora didn’t even feel like he counted since he wasn’t the brightest cookie in the jar either. 

Riku frowned, taking a seat beside his best friend. He couldn’t find it in himself to comfort him because what would he say? He couldn’t guarantee Vanitas’s safety, he couldn’t tell Sora he’d be okay. 

He simply didn’t know that. 

Nobody knew that. 

So, doing the next best thing, Riku rested his head on Sora’s, silently inviting the brunet to rest his head on his shoulder.

A routine they had developed since they were kids. 

Sora opened his eyes, staring blankly at the wall, praying silently that Vanitas was okay.

———

Kairi smiled. “How about this one?” She pulled out a blue dress to show to Naminé.

“Wait, why are we even getting a dress like that?” Naminé asked curiously.

“For- Riku’s performance. It’s in two days.” Kairi said in confusion. “You didn’t know?”

“I- holy shit I completely forgot.”

Kairi felt a sympathetic smile cross her features. “With everything going on? I’m not surprised you did.”

“You remembered though.” Naminé said feelings the guilt bubbling up in her stomach.

“Only because I set a reminder ages ago. If I hadn’t, I promise you I would’ve forgotten all about it too.” Kairi reassured. “Don’t feel bad about it.” 

“But… He’s been working so hard lately. I bet you I distracted him didn’t I? With all my bull-“

“Hey woah! You think he’s holding that against you? Absolutely not!”

“But-“

“No buts! You know what, let’s just go home. I know what color to pick for your dress now.”

“Wait, _my_ dress?”

“Well duh. Do you have anything like that?” She gestured to the atelier behind her.

“No?”

“Perfect. Then we’ll just have to buy you one.” Kairi pulled her out of the store.

“Why can’t I just borrow one of yours? We’re the same size.”

“Yeah, well let your big sister do something for you for once.”

Naminé opened her mouth to argue, but found herself unable to.

So she just kept quiet.

———

Upon their arrival home, Kairi opened the door ready to announce her arrival to her two roommates before she stopped abruptly.

Sitting there on the floor between the kitchen and the living room were Sora and Riku.

Kairi recognized that position anywhere.

Riku’s way of comforting people when he didn’t know what to do. 

Kairi found herself quietly sitting on Sora’s side, resting her own head on his lap.

Sora felt the weight of her head and subconsciously began running his hands through her hair.

Naminé stood frozen in the doorway, as if she had walked in on a private moment.

A moment she wasn’t invited to.

She was about to turn around and sit on the porch swing outside until the trio was done, but Riku seemed to have other plans.

He motioned her silently to come sit beside him, not disturbing the strangely peaceful atmosphere in the house. 

Hesitantly, Naminé obliged, stepping inside and closing the door as silently as she could as not to disturb the serene silence she found herself in.

She sat beside Riku, unsure of what to do. She felt his strong hand pulling her closer until her face connected to his chest. His hand stayed on her head, while his own stayed on Sora’s who had his head on Riku’s shoulder all while playing with Kairi’s hair, as she rested her head on Sora’s lap.

Naminé felt tears pricking the back of her eyes before she closed them, snuggling deeper into Riku’s soft and warm yet strong embrace.

———

It felt like it had been ages since he sat down beside Sora.

When the two sisters came in, he felt like something was missing before. 

But now he didn’t. 

He could feel Naminé’s tears wetting his shirt, but decided not to comment on them.

He’d have to ask her what they were later, but for now…

For now, he’d keep them all safe, as much as he could.

———

If it were up to Sora, he’d stay all day like this. But the oven had other plans.

Everyone jumped in alert when the timer went off, and Kairi hit Sora in the nose.

“Fuck!”

“Sora!” Kairi hissed at his language.

“I’m an adult, Kairi!”

“Like I fucking care! Watch your damn mouth!”

Sora stared at her in disbelief.

Admist it all, Naminé found her giggling at the couple, Sora pointing out Kairi’s hypocrisy, and Kairi pointing out Sora’s childishness.

She wiped away at her eyes, feeling like a heavy burden was off of her shoulders.

She made ege contact with Riku, who was smiling down at her. 

Naminé suddenly found herself blushing, but smiled wider, he eyes closing.

It was Riku’s turn to become red, but he was glad Naminé had her eyes closed, and Sora and Kairi were too busy arguing to see. 

She looked so damn cute like that.

“You might want to check on the food, Sora.”

“You’re right! I completely forgot!”

Riku chuckled, realizing his hand was still in Naminé’s hair. 

Why didn’t he remove it until now?

So he did. Reluctantly.

Naminé opened her eyes, feeling time stop for a minute. 

God that blush on his face was the cutest thing she had ever seen.

———

Riku stood in front of the mirror trying to decide what to do with his hair. 

Maybe it was time for a haircut. He picked up his bag from beside the mirror and went downstairs to find Naminé sitting down with a cup of tea in her hand.

“Hey.”

“Hi.” She smiled at him. “Do you have practice today?”

“Not really, we’re just going over the routine a couple of more times. Try to perfect it, you know?”

Naminé nodded, looking at his hair. She really loved Riku’s hair. It was so soft and long, it almost made her jealous sometimes.

“Can- um..” she went to ask but quickly decided against it. 

“What is it?” He set the bag down before taking a seat beside her.

“Nothing, it’s silly.”

“No come on, tell me.”

“Uh- well… can I- um.” She blushed looking down at her lap, shuffling her feet nervously.

“What?” He urged her gently.

“Braid, braid your h-hair.” She blurted out suddenly, surprising both of them. 

Riku blinked as Naminé covered her mouth, averting her eyes from him.

“Oh.”

Naminé’s face went even redder. “S-Sorry I didn’t-“

“Okay.” Riku nodded.

“Huh?”

“Sure, go ahead.” He smiled at her, getting down on the floor to make it easier for her to reach his head. 

Naminé looked at him with wide eyes, trying to comprehend what had just happened. “T-tell me if i pull too hard, okay?”

Riku simply nodded. 

Naminé started working on one side of his head, braiding it as gently as she could. It was so soothing for her, and from the look of content on Riku's face, she could tell he was enjoying it too. 

After braiding two small braids on both sides of his head, Naminé put his hair up in a high ponytail, watching it fall gracefully on his back in soft waves, with two braids adding texture to it.

“You’re done?”

“Uh, yeah!” 

Riku got up. “Can I go see?”

Naminé nodded. Maybe this was a bad idea and he wouldn’t like it.

She really wanted him to like it though.

As Riku went upstairs, he spied Sora and Kairi standing on the staircase.

They were both smiling at him with wide grins that looked innocent. Too innocent in his own opinion.

He didn’t pay them any mind. They were probably fooling around as usual.

When Riku went into his room, Kairi turned to look at Sora. “Can you believe them?! They’re both so clueless!”

“I wonder how dense they could get.” Sora giggled. “I bet you ten munny that they’ll kiss by the end of the week.” Sora crossed his arms over his chest.

“Oh you’re so on! Ten munny they don’t kiss until the summer ends and Riku realizes that Naminé’s going back to Radiant Garden.”

“Deal.” Sora shook Kairi’s hand. 

“What are you two whispering about over here?” Riku asked, suddenly popping behind them. 

“N-nothing! Kairi was just saying how late you’re going to be, and that you guys should get going!”

“Oh?” Riku asked skeptically. “Then what is your deal about?”

“I’m topping tonight.” Kairi blurted out before anyone could stop her.

Sora looked at her in surprise, and Kairi just gave him a look that said ‘play along’, but he could also tell that she was being a hundred percent serious and wasn’t just saying that to save their asses. Sora’s face turned a bright shade of red before nodding.

Riku gave her a look. “I didn’t need to know that.”

“That’s what you get for asking.” Kairi shrugged. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah.” He said slowly.

He gave Naminé a big smile on his way down as if to silently tell her he liked the hairstyle she gave him. 

Naminé smiled back at him and waved in goodbye as the two friends left the house.

———

Vanitas dragged his feet, trying not to fall.

He’d been running for who knew how long, and he couldn’t stop now.

Who knows what will happen to him if he does?

He just had to keep going, at least until he reached the bridge.

Then, everything would fall back into place.

He just had to reach the bridge.

So he kept going, black hair sticking to his face, lungs ready to collapse at any minute, and his feet blistered and bleeding.

That’s what he gets for sneaking out without telling anyone.

He could almost hear Sora and Naminé shouting at him for being stupid and risking his life.

But he had no choice. It was either that, or live in fear for the rest of his life. 

So Vanitas chose to put an end to it all.

He just had to reach the bridge.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger!! Here’s an easier on the heart chapter for the sake of Holidays. I hope you guys have Happy Holidays with your friends and loved ones while staying safe. I personally don’t celebrate anything this week but I hope you guys have nice evenings. As always thank you for reading, tell me what you think and I’ll see you next time! Byee!!


	20. If I Could Fly...

Roxas opened his eyes slowly, trying to adjust them to the light coming from the window. His eyes fell on Ventus who was unusually close to his face. 

He started, rolling off the bed in surprise. He landed on the floor with a loud thud, hitting his head.

“What’s going on here?! Is this why you guys are sleeping in?!”

Roxas swallowed nervously, moving to stand up with a groan. 

Somehow, Xion was still fast asleep after his fall. 

“This is atrocious!” Ventus exclaimed.

“Shh!” Roxas hissed. “Get out this is an invasion of privacy!” Roxas shooed him away.

Ventus gave him a look. 

“Don’t look at me like that!” Roxas pointed at him. “Scaring me out of my mind like that.” Roxas muttered then looked back at Xion who was still sound asleep. 

“She asked me, I swear.” 

“Knowing you, _you_ definitely didn’t ask _her.”_ Ventus crossed his arms. “If the Mayor finds out about this-“

“You won’t tell him will you?!” 

“What?”

“Don’t tell him. If he knows that happened he’ll put a stick up my-“

“Alright, alright! I won’t tell him anything.” Ventus waved to shut him up.

Roxas sighed in relief. 

“Under one condition.” Ventus said holding one finger up.

Roxas grimaced. “What is it?”

“Ask her out already! Take the initiative for once. Xion is great, and I’m sure you want to, so what’s keeping you?”

“What kept _you?”_ Roxas crossed his arms.

“That’s different.” Ventus faltered. “You know that. You’ve known Xion since middle school right? You’ve liked her that long.”

“Yes but-“

“But nothing. Listen, I’m sure she likes you too, but she can’t hold onto you forever. If you don’t do any effort, she’ll assume the worst and let go.” Ventus said with a frown on his face.

Roxas stole a glance back at the girl sleeping on his bed, her face buried in the pillows. 

“What if she doesn’t want to?”

Ventus sighed. “She does, Roxas. Trust me.”

“You don’t know that.” 

“Yes, I do. Figure it out.” Ventus poked his brother in his chest roughly before turning on his heel to get out of the room, closing the door gently behind him as not to wake Xion.

Roxas rubbed his temples and sat down on the empty space on the bed.

He felt Xion stirring behind him, but refrained from doing anything in case she was still asleep.

“Roxas?”

“Yeah?”

“Come back to bed.” She pulled on his wrist, her eyes half open.

Roxas nodded, sliding down beside her. 

Xion smiled, and put her head on his chest, her hand not leaving his wrist.

———

Naminé checked the time on her new phone. It seemed like such a long day to her, but in reality it was barely three in the afternoon. 

She had unexpectedly finished the very last page of her sketchbook, and she still had another month to spend on Destiny Islands. 

Unfortunately for her, she couldn’t find what she needed in any of the stationaries situated in the small town.

She wasn’t sure if she was willing to pay for shipping if she bought one from Radiant Garden either, so she was ultimately stuck. 

She sat down on the couch in the living room, fiddling with a loose string. 

She hated not having anything to do, it caused her deep anxiety to sit around doing nothing. 

She felt the cushion dip beside her, looking to her right her eyes fell on Sora. 

Squirming and fidgeting in place as if it pained him physically to sit down at the given moment. 

Since the incident they both never had a chance to speak properly. 

Or they weren’t really looking for that chance. Despite everything anyone had to say, Naminé still felt somewhat responsible for Vanitas’s sudden disappearance. If it weren’t for her, he would still be here, probably doing something to upset either or both of them.

But he’d still be here. 

So even now, even after Riku reassured her time and again that Sora was just panicked and didn’t blame her for anything, Naminé found herself on the defensive. 

Although she actively blamed herself too.

“Um…”

Naminé was knocked out of her thoughts suddenly. “Yes?”

“About yesterday….” He was still squirming in his seat. “I’m sorry. It was stupid of me to say that. You’re not the only one worried about him.”

Naminé looked down at her lap. “You weren’t wrong, you know?”

Sora made a startled noise. 

“I had already blamed myself before you said anything. I’m sorry, Sora. This wouldn’t have happened if he didn’t go to Radiant Garden.”

“You’re right. This wouldn’t have happened. It would’ve been a lot worse!” Sora stood up suddenly.

What?

“Think about it. This is Vanitas we’re talking about. He likes doing things on his own, and always disappears to God knows where. Meanwhile leaving me here to bite my fingers off!” Sora huffed. 

Naminé found herself giggling. “Yes that’s true.”

“I don’t think we have to worry. He’s probably up to no good, but at least he’s alive.”

“How do you know that?” Naminé asked curiously.

Sora turned and faced her with a bright grin on his face that somehow set her heart at ease. “I can feel it.”

———

Kairi bopped her head to the song playing in her earphones, swaying her head this way and that. 

She was sitting in the waiting room in the studio, waiting on Riku to finish his session for the day. 

She didn’t really mind, it wasn’t like she was wasting time anyway. Quite the contrary, Kairi was being very productive.

Well as productive as a mobile game could get. 

Next stage was her mouthing the words of the song as she placed the plants strategically to prevent the zombies from entering her virtual house.

It was the third time she played this level and she was hoping she had learned something from her previous two failed attempts and-

God damn it.

Apparently she didn’t because she lost the third time. 

“No!” She wailed pitifully. Just as she was about to restart the level, the door to the studio where Riku was having his session slammed open with an unusual force.

Kairi almost dropped her phone in surprise, but managed to hold onto it. She sighed in relief only to almost drop it again as Riku stomped past her, as if he was getting ready to kill someone. 

Kairi blinked.

What? What was happening?

She looked back to the room to find Larxene crossing her arms in annoyance, her own eyes burning holes into Riku’s back. 

“Ah, Riku wait!” 

For some reason, he only went faster. 

Kairi scrambled after him, but she didn’t reach him until he stopped at her car.

“Hey.” She gripped his biceps, turning him to face her. “What happened?”

“Nothing happened.”

“Riku. You can’t honestly expect me to believe that _nothing_ happened. You’re _crying.”_ Kairi reached up to brush one of his stray tears away.

Riku looked away from her. “Let’s just head back home.”

Kairi frowned, bringing her hand back down. 

She knew he didn’t want to talk about it. One might argue that Kairi needed to push more when one of her loved ones was upset, but she didn’t think so.

She had witnessed what pushing too hard could do first hand.

She never wanted a repeat of what had happened. “Alright. Let’s go home,” she said, then unlocked the car. 

Riku momentarily disappeared from her view as he went into the passenger side. 

Kairi lingered a little staring emptily at the air where her tall friend once stood, then shook her head as if to snap herself out of it. She took her own seat, turning on the ignition before closing the door behind her then drove off. 

She glanced every now and then at Riku, who didn’t really acknowledge her glances if he had noticed them. 

Neither of them said anything.

Not even when Kairi saw more tears slipping down Riku’s face. 

Kairi just didn’t say anything.

———

Naminé smiled as the front door opened. She was confused, yes, but nonetheless happy that Riku and Kairi were back. 

Knowing Larxene, she was sure she’d keep Riku for hours. 

It just seemed weird to her that they were back already. 

“Hey.” She grinned up at the silver haired man. 

She wasn’t met back with his usual ‘hi’. 

In fact, he completely ignored her. 

Naminé faltered. Did she do something? He wasn’t upset with her that morning, he let her braid his hair so that meant he wasn’t upset, right?

Naminé looked down on her lap knitting her eyebrows together. 

Kairi followed close after. 

“Did something happen?” Naminé asked her sister, turning to look at the stairs where Riku had disappeared. 

Kairi frowned. “I’m not sure, he doesn’t want to tell me anything. You should try to check up on him.” 

Naminé turned back to her. “Me? Why me?” 

Kairi smiled sadly, almost bitterly. “I’m sure he’ll be willing to talk to you.”

Naminé looked back at the stairs in concern. 

She could try. “You think-?” Naminé turned back to her sister again.

Kairi nodded. 

Naminé bit her lips. “Okay.” She got up hesitantly. 

She wasn’t sure why Kairi said that Riku would talk to her, but it wouldn’t hurt to try. 

As Naminé stalked up the stairs, she glanced back for the last time at Kairi who only gave her an encouraging smile, before continuing up. 

Standing at the very edge of the hallway, Naminé could see Riku’s door uncharacteristically closed. 

She walked slowly to the last room, right across from hers and knocked gently on the door. 

She waited, but no reply came. 

“Riku?” She knocked again. Still nothing came. 

She couldn’t overstep her boundaries. She wasn’t about to open the door to his private space without permission. 

Yet…

That nagging feeling that came as she pulled her hand away from the door told her otherwise. 

And yet… 

Naminé swallowed nervously before placing a shaky hand on the doorknob, turning it hesitantly. Waiting for him to either open the door himself or perhaps stop her by calling her out on her actions.

But nothing happened. 

Naminé had opened the door, a sinking feeling settling in her stomach as she pushed the door open. 

If Riku had heard her knocking or even the door opening, he certainly didn’t show it. He was sitting on the bed staring absentmindedly into the distance. 

It always baffled Naminé how composed Riku was, but this…

This was unsettling. 

Right now, Naminé could almost see the gears turning in his head, the twitch of his fingers, or maybe the rapid movements of his eyes. 

Riku didn’t look composed. At least not anymore.

Stepping in, she closed the door behind her and stood by it, not wanting to violate the silver haired man’s privacy anymore than she already had. 

“Riku?” She tried calling for him again, this time she was in luck.

Riku responded. His eyes moved to look at her, but still no sign of rejection.

But no sign of invitation either. 

Naminé inhaled sharply. “Can I come in?” 

She would’ve missed it if she wasn’t looking for it, but Riku had put his hand on the spot beside him on the bed. 

Somehow, Naminé knew that was his way of granting her his permission. 

Naminé’s steps to his side were slow and skeptical almost as if he’d lash out at her if she moved too fast. 

If there was one thing Ienzo praised Naminé for constantly, it was her empathy. 

Naminé was always trying to read the mood of the people around her. 

Right now, Riku’s mood seemed foul and unstable, it didn’t sit well with her. 

It seemed like it had taken hours to reach him, but she knew that realistically it was only a few seconds. “What happened?” She finally broke the silence.

Riku looked at her fully this time. “Nothing.”

“Riku,” Naminé said his name in disbelief. 

He averted his eyes from hers. 

“Maybe I can help. Talk to me.” She pleaded, finally taking a seat in front of him. 

Riku didn’t reply. He just kept avoiding her gaze.

Naminé swallowed the lump forming in her throat, and scooched closer to him. “Please.” She held his hand between hers. 

Riku exhaled slowly then shook his head. “I can’t.” 

Naminé faltered at that. She didn’t even know why she thought it would be a good idea. Maybe she shouldn’t have come up in the first place. “Did I do something?” She asked. 

Riku tensed at her words. Of course she blamed herself. Of course she thought she had done something to upset him, serves him right for not answering her when he first got here. 

“I’m sorry,” she said. 

Why was she apologizing? It should be him apologizing to her, not the other way around. He was the one who ignored her. He was the one upsetting her.

What was she apologizing for? 

“I-“

_“No!”_ He suddenly yelled at her. 

Naminé flinched back in shock, staring at him with wide eyes. Her hands left his to hover over her ears. 

Riku covered his mouth, realizing what he did. 

They both sat like that staring at each other for what felt like hours. 

Naminé bit her lips and lowered her hands back to her lap. She figured that maybe she shouldn’t apologize again even if the apology was aching to rip through her throat. 

Riku leaned back from her until his back hit the head board. He put his hands on his face trying to calm his breathing down. Why did he yell at her like that? 

Naminé noticed Riku’s state. He looked terrible. 

Maybe she should-

God damn it. 

She moved over until she was directly in front of him again leaving almost no space between them. She knelt on the bed, and she quickly pulled him into her before her hesitation got the best of her. 

Riku dropped his hands in surprise. Why was she..? 

This wasn’t how this was supposed to go. She should’ve gone out by now. Why was she holding him like that? At this rate… 

At this rate he’ll just cry. He’s been trying so hard to hold back the tears until she was gone. 

Why? 

To make it worse, Naminé slowly slipped his hair tie off, then began stroking his hair. 

The lump in his throat got bigger with every second until he found himself not wanting her to let go. 

His hands shakily wrapped around her waist, deepening their hug significantly. 

Naminé pretended that she couldn’t feel his tears on her shirt, or hear his sobs in her chest. 

She was just here to support him, and if crying on her shoulder was the least she could do, she would gladly do it. 

No questions asked. 

———

“Do you think they’re okay up there?” Kairi asked in concern. 

Sora stopped whisking the batter and set the bowl on the countertop. “I don’t know. They both have a lot of weight on their shoulders.” Sora answered. 

“Is there nothing we can do to help?” Kairi pulled her legs up the island she was sitting on. “Can’t I do anything?” 

Sora sighed, turning to his girlfriend. “Kairi, what’s on your mind?” 

“I- Noth-“

“No, no. _Something._ Tell me. I’ve been trying to get you to tell me for weeks now. Ever since Naminé arrived.”

Kairi averted her gaze from him. “You’ll think I’m a terrible person.” 

“Try me.” He crossed his arms. 

“I, Naminé was. I… forgot about her. I totally forgot about her. The first few years after the divorce I’d always cry myself to sleep because Naminé wasn’t there, and slowly… slowly I moved on. I forgot about her. I didn’t bother with trying to find her. 

“Did you know that if I hadn’t seen her by coincidence in Twilight Town back in our middle school trip we wouldn’t even be here today? She wouldn’t be here today. I just- I don’t know anything about her. I’m her sister! I’m only one year older than her and yet… and yet I know nothing about her. I keep trying and trying but no matter what I do, no matter what I say, this rift I created between us it’s not growing any smaller…” Kairi looked at Sora with a lot of hurt in her eyes. “I don’t know what I’m supposed to do. It took me ten years to talk to her, Sora. Ten years… I failed her.”

Was that how Vanitas felt every time he looked at him? Was all of that running through Kairi’s mind all this time? All these years? 

Was that how his older brother felt, all the time? 

It felt like it sucked. It sucked so bad to him, was this how Vanitas felt whenever he accused him of not trying hard enough?

If so, Sora was the worst person he knew.

And he knew a lot of people.

“You’re trying right?” Sora finally asked. 

“Huh?” 

“You’re trying, maybe, maybe the rift won’t get smaller, maybe, maybe you can’t get across but… but you’re trying.”

“Not hard enough.”

Sora shook his head. “I think this is good enough. Instead of trying to close the rift, build a bridge. One that you both could cross. I’m sure Naminé appreciates it.”

Tears welled up in Kairi’s eyes. 

“Uh wait! I didn’t mean to make you cry. Why are you crying?! Did I say something-“

Kairi was giggling. 

Sora smiled at her his momentary panic dissipating. 

“Thank you, Sora.” She wiped away the tears from the corner of her eyes with a big smile on her face. 

Sora’s smile widened. “You’re wel-“ the oven’s alarm went off. “Shit! The food!”

“That’s the second time today!”

“I’m sorry!”

———

If there was one thing Axel really enjoyed, it was the sunset. That and annoying the living hell out of Even. 

But the sunset came first. 

“How long are we going to be standing here?” Isa asked. 

“What? Until the sun sets.”

“It obviously has.” 

“Not yet! Look! The clouds are still pink and it’s still light out.” Axel said, gesturing to the sky. 

Isa rolled his eyes but stayed put anyway. 

“Besides you can sit down, right here.” Axel pointed to the spot beside him on the ledge. If he wasn't in Twilight Town to watch the sunset on the clock tower, he'd be sitting on the ledge of the bridge in Central City.

“And risk falling into the water from all the way up here?”

“You know I’d catch you.” Axel turned to him, not focusing on the sunset for once. 

“That’s not the most reassuring.” Isa said. 

Axel grumbled something about being less sarcastic and turned back to watch the sky getting darker and darker. 

“Oh would you look at that! The sky is dark now. Can we go?” 

“Okay fine you big cat we’ll-“

A loud thud interrupted and a sickening crunch interrupted Axel. The couple’s heads whipped to the source of the sound.

Somebody was lying in a heap just a few centimeters away from the two of them. “Hey do you think-“ Axel looked at his boyfriend for a moment.

“I don’t know. Hey kid, are you okay?” Isa knelt down by the black haired boy lying on the ground. 

“That’s a stupid question, Isa. Does he look okay to you?!”

“Shut up. We need to take him to Ienzo.”

“What? Why?”

“Because, he’s a doctor.” Isa answered, scooping up the unconscious boy. 

“Really?!”

“He graduated from med school a year ago. Yes he is!” 

“Oh. Well what are we waiting for?!” Axel asked.

“You!” 

“Oh..” Axel made a sound of understanding. “You got him then?”

“Yes.” 

“Alright.” 

———

Vanitas woke up in a fit. He didn’t know where he was, and how he had gotten there. His feet felt like they were on fire, and his face was completely numb. 

He really needed some water. Moving a single finger was proving to be difficult.

A cold sense of dread washed over him, what if Xehanort had caught him? 

No, no he wouldn't be in a comfortable bed with covers if he had.

Anyway, he had to get to the bridge. 

He couldn’t believe that he collapsed before reaching it. He was so sure it was in his view before he blacked out so why…

He tried to sit up, but everything just hurt. 

It hurt so bad that tears sprung up in his eyes, even if he didn’t have enough water in his body to spare.

“Fuck!” He gritted his teeth still trying to fight against the pain to get up.

Adrenaline was truly a wonderful thing, he wasn’t sure how he was able to run all the way from Traverse Town to Central City without feeling this overwhelming pain. 

If he had made it to Central City that is. 

“Hey! Don’t get up yet.” The door to the room he was in opened. 

A familiar face walked in on him with a deep frown screwing up his face, and crossed arms. 

He was definitely pissed off at him. Vanitas didn’t necessarily blame him… He wouldn’t be happy with him either. 

“So did you enjoy your little stunt?” Ienzo asked, closing the door, leaning against it. 

“Sorry.” 

“You should call Naminé and Sora, have them know you’re okay.”

“Are they upset with me?” Vanitas grimaced at the pain in his side when he spoke.

“Hard to say. Care to tell me what happened?” Ienzo asked, still keeping his distance. 

“I- shit!”

“Excuse me?” Ienzo tilted his head. 

“I have to get to the bridge. The bridge.”

“The bridge? Why would-“

“I have to!” He resumed his futile attempts to get up. “I have to..”

Goodness even breathing hurt. 

“Vanitas, calm down.” Ienzo finally approached pushing the black haired man down gently. 

“I can’t! I have to go _now!"_ Vanitas fought surprisingly against him.

“What? Why?” 

“She- She’s.. she’s...waiting... for me.” His ears were suddenly ringing and everything seemed to look like he was underwater. His vision blurred…

Oh no. 

He was blacking out again. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Vanitas is okay, so don't come for my neck alright?! Hehe. Guys holllyyyy I don't believe it. A thousand+ hits?? 30 kudos??? 140 comments??! When I first started this fic I thought nobody would even read it. Honestly... I can't believe you guys enjoy this that much. Anyway here's another chapter! I hope it answered something! I hope you all had a great new year! I wanted to post this one on New year's but my teachers are just giving us more and more work... It's annoying sometimes! Anyways thanks for reading let me know what you think and I'll see you next time!


	21. Figures Dancing Gracefully

Naminé stared at her reflection in skepticism. 

It just didn’t feel right to wear something like this. 

It was a beautiful dress, she had to admit at least that, but…

The dress was a royal blue that complimented her eyes, it was an A line and she really liked it but… 

She was sure if the slit went any higher up her thigh, people would be able to see her underwear; something she would much rather keep private. Besides it was so long she was sure she’d have to wear heels. 

Not something she was entirely looking forward to. 

“Are you ready?” Kairi asked, opening the door. 

“Y-yeah.” Naminé muttered nervously.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” She came into the room fully, closing the door behind her. 

“Nothing, it’s just..” Naminé eyed the slit distastefully.

“I figured.” Kairi giggled. 

“Don’t get me wrong I like it but..”

“This is no time to be complaining! Come on, Riku will be here any second!” The red head pulled at her sister’s arms, dragging her away from the mirror to prevent any further hesitation. 

If Naminé was being honest, she was worried about Riku’s mental state. He’d been so stressed the past two days that it seemed like he was about to fry his nerves. 

If his legs locking up suddenly during his practice session with Larxene two days ago was any indication of his mental state, a blind person would be able to see that it was bad. 

And only getting worse. 

Larxene being… well Larxene, she certainly didn’t help. 

And while Riku had been all smiles after she confronted him in the bedroom, Naminé’s heart wasn’t set at ease. 

In fact she steadily became more worried about him for some reason unknown to her. 

“Hey, are you alright?” Kairi asked her, snapping Naminé out of her intrusive thoughts.

“Huh? Yeah, don’t worry.”

Something that changed also was Kairi’s attitude towards her. 

She wasn’t tiptoeing around her anymore. She seemed more relaxed and somehow less… guilty? 

At least that’s the vibe Naminé got from her before. Now it was more… flexible. 

It was a relief for the two of them and a lot of weight was taken off both of their shoulders. 

Naminé couldn’t be more grateful. 

“You’re awfully spaced out today.” Kairi noted. 

“I’m fine really just-“

“Worried?”

Naminé slowly nodded. “I have a really bad feeling.” 

Kairi hummed. “Well I don’t know about you, but I’m feeling exceptionally positive today.” She said as they rounded the corner to the stairs. 

“Really?”

Kairi hummed in confirmation. 

Their descent to the living room was silent, but it wasn’t the awkward silence they always found themselves locked in. It was comfortable.

The sound of the door opening made Naminé unconsciously bunch up her dress and run a little faster down the stairs. 

Something Kairi chose to pretend not to notice. 

Naminé was about to greet Riku with a big smile on her face, but things didn’t exactly go as planned. 

Naminé dropped her dress, and covered her mouth with sudden tears pooling in her eyes. 

“Wh- why?” 

Riku looked at her with surprise, blinking rapidly as if he couldn’t believe she was actually there. The blue dress she wore was just beautiful….no she was beautiful. The dress was almost the same color as her eyes. 

Her eyes… they were moist.

With tears.

“Ah hey wait! Why are you crying?!” Riku suddenly panicked, putting his hands on her shoulders. “Naminé?!”

“You- you-“ she reached up to touch his hair. 

Instead of ending at the small of his back like she expected, it ended at his chin. Barely wisping by it. “Why?”

Riku visibly relaxed. “I thought I needed a change. Should I not have..?” 

“I- well it looks good I just… I’m sorry I overreacted.” Naminé smiled, wiping the tears at the corner of her eyes away. “I like it. I was surprised is all.”

Riku smiled back at her, pulling her into a tight hug. “I’ll try to tell you next time.” He chuckled. 

“You better.” She playfully slapped him on the back. 

Riku seemed like he was in a good mood to Naminé. She still couldn’t get the image of him wiping his tears away two days ago out of her head, but right now, he was happy. 

At least that’s what Naminé got from him. 

“Well if you two are done, Riku needs to go get his suit on.” Kairi put her hands on her hips, a sly smirk covering her lips. 

Riku looked up at his friend, a deep blush coating his cheeks. “You-you’re right.” Riku unwrapped his arms from around Naminé’s shoulders. 

Kairi chuckled looking over to her sister who stood there, covering her face in embarrassment. “Are you okay there, Naminé?”

_“Shut up!”_

———

Naminé really, really hated heels. 

They were her worst enemy, worse than _Even_. 

And _that_ meant something. 

Her heels were a pair of silver wrap sandals. The heel was thin and Naminé was almost sure she was going to fall when she stood up. 

So she stayed on the couch, stubbornly refusing to get up. 

“Come on!” Kairi urged her. 

“No way! This will break the moment I stand up!”

“Stop being so dramatic! It’s only for tonight, come on!” 

“Help me up then!” Naminé held out her hands, reaching out for her sister.

Kairi’s face faltered for a moment, before a strained smile came on her lip. 

She took Naminé’s hand gently and pulled her up. “See, that wasn’t so bad, was it?”

“I guess not.” Naminé sighed. 

“Okay, I’m ready.” 

Sora and Riku stood next to each other, both of them wearing black suits. 

Somehow Sora’s unruly hair didn’t ruin the look, in fact it made it look more, how could Naminé put this, _endearing_ almost. He was also wearing a red tie. 

One that suspiciously had the same shade of Kairi’s dress. 

Naminé narrowed her eyes. Kairi picked her dress, and as far as she was concerned, she also picked the boys’ ties.

Naminé could rub it off as a coincidence, but knowing Kairi she highly doubted it was. 

_“Kairi.”_ Naminé looked at her sister, her eyes narrowed. 

Kairi hummed innocently. 

“You did this on purpose, didn’t you?” 

“Did _what_ on purpose?” She asked her sister. “Is something wrong?” Kairi tilted her head in feigned confusion.

Naminé scowled. “Right. Sure act like you don’t know what I’m talking about.” Naminé grumbled, crossing her arms. 

“But I really don’t.” Kairi leaned over to Naminé’s personal space. “Something you want to tell me?” 

Naminé’s face flushed with frustration, she could always count on Kairi to make her this flustered. “Never mind.” Naminé croaked out. 

“Oh alright. Let’s go boys!” 

“Alright! You’re so gonna kill it today! I just know it!” Sora slapped Riku’s back forcefully, making him stumble a little, and knocking the air out of his lungs.

“Ow! Sora!” 

“Whoops.” 

———

Naminé sat down feeling the nervousness bubble up in her chest. She didn't even understand why, she wasn't the one performing. 

“Guys! There you are!” Ventus suddenly called out to them, Roxas and Xion standing behind him, holding hands. 

They were all waving excitedly at them. 

Naminé felt a grin stretching across her lips. “Ven!” 

Xion was wearing a cute dress that stopped a little above her knees. It was black with hints of silver. It showed off her toned arms and thighs. She looked good. 

Roxas was wearing a black suit too, and a black tie. She could see the slight blush on the younger blond’s face, his choice of fashion probably a courtesy of his older brother.

What’s with older siblings and matchmaking, anyway?

As for Ventus, he wore a navy blue suit with a royal blue tie. 

He was matching her dress too. 

But they both silently agreed that they'd pretend they couldn’t see that. 

“You look beautiful.” Ventus said, taking a seat beside her. 

Naminé blushed. “Thank you. Where’s Aqua?” She asked about the tall blue haired woman.

“I don’t know, she said an emergency came up and she’ll be a bit late.” Ventus shrugged.

“But I thought she was conducting.”

“She is. She’s just running a bit late.” Ventus reassured her. “She’ll be here, don’t worry. She texted me a few minutes ago.”

“Alright.” Naminé chewed on her lips nervously. 

“Ven!” Kairi waved at him from behind Naminé. If she was being honest, she still couldn’t tell the two brothers apart. It confused her to no end that Naminé was able to do it the moment she laid eyes of Ventus, but going on by their outfits she was almost 90% sure the one sitting beside Naminé at that moment was Ventus. 

Also Roxas was holding Xion’s hand. _Finally._

“Kairi!” 

“We’re so glad you could make it!” Kairi leaned forward with a smile to see her boyfriend’s cousins better. 

“Yeah! Thankfully!” Ventus smiled sheepishly. “Where’s Sora?” Roxas asked, noting his absence. 

“He’s with Riku. Nobody does moral support like Sora.” Kairi chuckled. “He’ll be here any minute.”

“Oh, well I’m sure Riku’s gonna do great.” Roxas said with a mumble. 

Nobody really knew the reason Roxas held so much dislike towards Riku. Neither of them really liked to talk about it, and if Naminé was being honest, it piqued her interest every time it was brought up.

Maybe she could ask either of them about it later. 

“Oh, look there’s Aqua.” Ventus visibly relaxed when he saw his friend walking on stage. “I told you she’ll be here.”

Naminé nodded, chewing nervously on her nails. 

“You okay?” Ventus asked, taking her hand away from her mouth and squeezed it gently.

Naminé nodded, glancing at him for a moment before looking back at the stage. “Yeah.”

“No need to be nervous, he’ll do great. You’ll see.” Ventus squeezed her hand reassuringly.

Naminé smiled at that, nodding. 

Realistically, Naminé knew that there was no way Riku would mess this up, not after he practiced for months, but it was amazing what nervousness could do to your body.

She couldn’t get his crying face out of her mind. What if he trips up? What if his legs refuse to listen to him again?

Another reassuring squeeze pulled Naminé out of her thoughts. This time, Ventus wasn’t looking at her, instead he was smiling to himself staring at the stage.

Of course, she couldn’t get anxious now. These intrusive thoughts were unwelcome. Riku didn’t need her anxiousness to affect him.

She was sure his own anxiety was creeping up on his every bone, she shouldn’t add to that.

“It’s about to start.” Ventus whispered. 

Naminé nodded again, her eyes scanning the backstage for any sign of her tall friend.

Naminé spied Riku’s silver hair from behind the curtains backstage. She could see him bouncing on his feet here and there.

"You can do this." She whispered, clasping her hands together, her chest tight with nerves. The stage lights lit up blinding her for a minute, but she didn't care. They were all here for a reason, and that reason was just about to walk out onto the stage.

Riku’s steps were firm, and confident, but his eyes told her a different story.

Fake it till you make it, she supposed.

He had long discarded the suit, opting to wear a black vest instead over a white shirt, and white pants. His tie was also gone.

The outfit looked so uncomfortable to Naminé, and extremely tight, hugging his body everywhere. Naminé could almost swear she could see his muscles move with every step he took.

He looked so beautiful, it left her in a trance.

She almost didn’t notice Sora take his seat beside Kairi, leaving one seat open for their silver haired friend on her right, for after his performance. She also didn’t take note of Ventus’s hand still holding hers.

It was like nothing else mattered anymore.

Riku took a bow, his eyes momentarily scanning the seats, where he could see his friends looking at him with encouraging smiles. They believed in him, as should he believe in himself.

He stood up, nodding nervously to Aqua, who smiled at him reassuringly in return and the music began.

Hearing the first note, he got lost in the music, closing his eyes and allowing the vibrations under his feet and the drumming in his ears to guide him.

Nothing else.

When the melody began, and the choir started singing, all she could concentrate on was him, his silver hair which she loved to see tied back as he danced was now cut shorter, barely wisping his chin. Going this way and that as he moved. 

Naminé could see the nervousness etched onto his face slowly, but surely melt away as the song went on, and as his feet moved more and more. 

She never thought someone could ever look so graceful. 

Suddenly she felt like he was in another world all together, and she was dying to draw it. 

At this point, she felt like drawing him dancing at this moment could be her graduation project. 

Her hands subconsciously reached for a pencil that wasn't there, and started sketching on a sketchbook that wasn't there.

That's how mesmerized she was by his dancing. She never took her eyes off of him,too scared to even blink in case she missed anything.

It wasn't like this was the first time she saw Riku dance, but this was the first time she saw him like this.

Without a care in the world. Lost in the beautiful melody that played, his feet gracefully sweeping across the floor. Twirling, jumping, spinning, standing on his toes. 

Everything looked so extraordinary to her, like she was in a pleasant dream that she never wanted to end. 

He made it look so easy.

So effortless.

All too soon, the singing stopped, the music halted, and Riku took a bow, ending the performance, and the curtains fell, making him disappear from her view, but it wasn't before their eyes briefly met.

Naminé felt her breath hitch at the way he had looked at her.

It was the first time she had felt like that when he looked at her.

Her heart pounded in her chest, staring in amazement at the red curtains obscuring him from her view. 

Naminé stood up, following everyone else, and started clapping. Her chest swelling with pride and relief. 

He had looked satisfied with himself, and to her, that’s all that mattered. 

She didn’t even know why she was crying. She mentally cursed herself for ruining the evening by her excessive crying but…

How could she not when he left her in such a trance? When he looked for her face in the crowd before starting?

When he had looked so relieved after all the blood sweat and tears he gave to this one night? 

Of course Naminé would cry. 

———

Riku leaned against the wall backstage, moving to tie his hair back. 

It was a bit harder to do now, but he still managed. 

He couldn’t imagine getting into a suit after that. It was too hot. 

“Good job out there.” Larxene appeared in his view, crossing her arms over her chest. “Glad you didn’t wimp out this time.”

Riku rolled his eyes. “You’re _so_ flattering.” Riku said sarcastically. 

“Better not get used to it, brat.” 

Riku didn’t reply. 

“I’ll wait for you outside.” Larxene said, turning on her heel and left.

Riku stretched and headed out as well to his changing room. 

He really wished he didn’t need to wear the suit.

———

“How much longer?” Naminé asked.

“I don’t know! Man you’re so restless, even _Sora’s_ calmer than you.” Kairi gestured to her boyfriend who was sitting down staring intensely at something. 

“He looks constipated,” Kairi said laughing at his face. 

“I can hear you!” Sora called out. 

“Sorry, sorry.” Kairi laughed again, turning to face her sister. “Listen, he’s probably taking a break. He’ll be here any minute now.”

Naminé pursed her lips.

“Look, if you’re so worried, go check.” Kairi pushed her. 

Naminé stumbled on her thin heels and couldn’t balance herself. 

“Woah, hey careful.” Ventus caught her by her shoulders. “Are you alright?” 

Naminé nodded slowly, looking up at him with wide eyes. “Thank you.”

He made sure she was alright before letting her go slowly.

He pretended that his hands didn’t linger on her shoulders.. “Don’t mention it,” he said.

Naminé smiled before walking away to find Riku. For some bizarre reason she was still worried about something. 

She was stressing and most definitely didn’t want to fry her nerves anymore than that. 

Besides, what if something happened? Why was he late? 

In her internal mantra, Naminé accidentally bumped into someone. She was about to apologize when she noticed who it was. 

“Watch where you’re going, brat.” Larxene hissed at her. 

Naminé rolled her eyes, ignoring her, then continued on her way. 

Larxene’s eyebrows twitched, crossing her arms. “You little shit.” She muttered under her breath with a faint smile on her face.

———

Riku was about to button up his shirt when a knock on the door stopped him. 

The changing room wasn’t that great, it was only a small room with a mirror and a dresser. Nothing more. 

“Come in.” Riku called out, turning slightly to see who was at the door. He honestly didn’t want to deal with Larxene at the moment so he would be eternally grateful if it wasn’t her. 

A blonde head popped into the room. 

“Hey.” 

“Hi.” Riku smiled at the petite blonde coming in. 

Naminé’s face burned a bright red. She pretended that her eyes weren’t trailing over Riku’s abs. 

Not at all.

“Did something happen?” Riku asked her curiously.

“Huh? Oh no. I was just checking on you. Are you okay?” Naminé asked, trying to control the heat in her face.

“I’m fine.”

“Oh well, then I was worried over nothing! I’m gonna go on ahead!” Naminé turned around abruptly walking away.

“Hey, wait. What’s wrong?” Riku grabbed her wrist, making her turn around to face him again. “You’re acting weird.”

Naminé swallowed, she was sure her face was redder than her lipstick. “Uh.” She averted her gaze from him. 

The floor seemed interesting, there were intricate designs on the hardwood floor and-

“Naminé? Are you alright?”

“Y-yes!”

“You don’t look okay to me. Do you have a fever?” He frowned in concern, putting a hand to her forehead. “You’re pretty hot. You should’ve said something sooner.”

“That’s not, I’m not, I wasn’t.” Naminé stuttered. “I don’t-“ she swallowed the lump developing in her throat. “Um.”

Riku’s frown deepened, in both confusion and concern. Why was she so flustered? 

And why was her face burning like that? 

Naminé covered her face in embarrassment. Why couldn’t she just wait like Kairi told her to? Then she wouldn’t even be in this mess. She really wished she hadn’t seen that, now it was all she could think of. Like his bare torso was burned into the back of her eyelids. 

She only wished Riku would notice and let her go before she collapsed from the heat.

But that was just wishful thinking on her part. 

Riku looked at Naminé in confusion. She looked like she was having and internal fight with herself as she covered her face. 

He briefly wondered if there was something wrong with his face so he looked in the mirror. 

Oh.

 _Oh._

Riku looked at Naminé who looked like she was about to sweat out all the water in her body. 

**_Oh._**

Riku found his own face turning red. So _that’s_ what was bothering her. 

But it wasn’t like she hadn’t seen him shirtless before right? 

She drew him that one time when she first arrived and they were on the beach.

But then again they hadn’t even met back then and…

He hesitantly let go of her wrist. 

Should he apologize? 

“Uh…”

Because the words won’t even come out. 

Naminé peeked at him from behind her fingers. And gosh dang it he was still shirtless. 

Technically he had it on but that wasn’t the point. 

“Y-yes?” 

“Would- would you- would you prefer to wait out- outside?” Riku asked.

Naminé never thought she’d be this relieved at hearing such words. 

Wordlessly, she turned around and did just that. 

Riku was still staring at her when the door closed. 

He better not keep her waiting that long.

———

“Huh? What’s gotten into you two?” Kairi asked.

“Nothing.” Riku answered, still not looking at Naminé.

“Suspicious, but okay.” Kairi said, looking at them in disbelief. “Sit down.”

Naminé nodded and sat down in her previous seat, leaving the only vacant seat on her right for Riku. 

“Hey are you alright?” Ventus asked her, whispering softly.

Naminé nodded. “Yeah.”

“You don’t look alright though.”

“I’m just overwhelmed.” Naminé gave him a strained smile. 

Ventus blinked at her incredulously, but gave her a soft smile before squeezing her hand reassuringly.

He decided not to push her too much. 

Sora looked curiously at his two friends. “What’s going on with them?” Sira asked Kairi whispering softly.

“I don’t know,” she whispered back. “I bet you Naminé walked in on Riku changing.” 

“Oh. Why do you say that?”

“Look at her, she’s absolutely flustered. She can’t keep a straight face looking at him.”

Sora made a sound of realization. “So hey why are we still here?” 

“Might as well enjoy the rest of the show, Sora.” Kairi tugged at his hair. 

“Ow, okay. Sorry.”

Kairi smiled fondly. 

Naminé watched their interaction with a certain fondness. 

“Naminé?” Riku called her suddenly.

“Yes?”

“Um, did you.” Riku fidgeted with the button on his suit jacket. “Did you enjoy the dance?” He asked with a slight blush on his cheeks.

“Oh yes! Absolutely! I never thought someone could look so graceful! It was fascinating and-“ she cut herself off, seeing the look on his face.

She didn’t really understand it, but it left her breathless for a minute. “I’m rambling aren’t I?” She asked in embarrassment. 

“No you’re fine.”

———

By the end of the evening, Naminé’s feet were absolutely killing her. Kairi had argued that she was exaggerating, but she felt like her feet were about to kill her in her sleep from all the pain she was putting them through. 

She was most definitely _not_ exaggerating. 

“Can’t you stand? At least until we get to the car?” Riku asked her.

Naminé nodded. “I’ll try.” 

Riku offered his hand to her to help her up, which Naminé greatly appreciated. 

He pulled her up effortlessly, and for that moment, Naminé was able to balance herself. 

Riku let her go, but kept his hands hovering over her in case she fell or became unsteady. 

Naminé gripped his bicep and bent down slightly to take off the sandals. 

“You’re gonna walk barefoot?”

Naminé nodded. “Yeah. I’m telling you right now, getting stabbed by a broken glass would be a shit ton better than keeping these on.” Naminé replied. Then she realized how grumpy that sounded. “I-I didn’t mean to curse.” She muttered, taking the other shoe off. 

Riku chuckled. “I think it’s cute that you do when you’re mad.”

Naminé looked up at him in surprise.

And it was all it took for Riku to realize what he had just said. He blushed slightly, but made no attempts at taking back what he had just said. 

Naminé smiled, feeling a little more relieved after her feet were free from the sandals. “Shall we?”

Riku nodded, trying not to take notice of how short she suddenly became after taking her high heels off. That’s when he realized she barely came up to his chest. He smiled at the thought unconsciously until they got to the car. When he closed the door behind him, he found his eyes drooping from exhaustion. It was such a long day for him and since the theatre was a bit far from their house, Riku could get some shut eye until they arrived. 

Naminé almost jumped when something fell on her shoulder. She glanced over with her eyes to find a mop of silver hair greeting her line of sight. 

Riku was sound asleep. 

Naminé smiled and put her hand on his head, nuzzling her nose into it, then started running her hand through his hair. 

They had a good day.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOUR THOUSAND WORDS! goodness this is a step! You basically got two chapters today in one! I wanted to stretch it further but then I discovered that if i did that then I wouldn’t have much lore for the next chapter. Besides it seemed like a good spot to end it. Tell me what you guys think! I’d love to hear everything you have to say about this chapter in particular.... for some reason that I’m unsure of myself.. anyway thanks for reading and I’ll see you next time!


	22. One Two Three, Drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gguuuyyyssss I am pleased to announce that Sketchbook Memories is officially up and available for reading! That's all! On with the chapter!

The day after, everyone was exceptionally tired. 

Kairi and Sora stayed cooped up in their room until it was four in the afternoon, and even after they got out, they didn’t stay in the house for very long. They were fully dressed for some reason. As for Naminé , she lazed around on the couch literally doing nothing at all. 

And Riku… he slept like a log. 

At some point, they even checked for a pulse because he didn’t even move since he had gotten to bed the night before. 

Needless to say, Naminé wasn’t expecting anyone to ring the doorbell at any given time. 

Especially not at eight in the evening. 

She definitely didn’t want to get up at all, for some reason the previous night had taken its toll on all of them. Especially Riku, but that wasn’t the point. 

He wasn’t even out of his room yet. Naminé really believed he would sleep till the next day. 

Naminé begrudgingly got up to answer the door, mentally cursing out whoever was at the door. 

“Yo!”

Naminé closed the door in the face of the red haired man standing with a big smile on his face. 

“Hey! Naminé! Open the door!”

“No, no. Go bother someone else!” Naminé yelled back. 

“Wha- I have important things to tell you! Oh well I guess you don’t need to know about your friend.” Axel shrugged.

Naminé peered through the eye lens in the door trying to get a hint of whether or not Axel was lying to her. “Which one?”

“Ventus’s cousin? I think. You know the black haired one?”

Naminé frowned. “You came all the way here from Radian Garden which is a good ten hour train ride to tell me about Vanitas? Doubtful.”

“I could use a break. Are we going to keep speaking through the door like this? Come on! Let me in!”

Naminé scowled in annoyance, but opened the door anyway. “Alright, fine come in.”

“How did you even find this place?”

“I asked Roxas.” Axel shrugged. 

Naminé nodded. “So? What do you want?” She closed the door again behind the red haired man. 

“Aren't you going to invite me out first?”

“Don’t you have a boyfriend?” Naminé giggled. 

“He doesn’t have to know.” 

“I’m sure he’ll be happy to hear that then.”

Axel smiled at her. “Your friend is fine. We bumped into him a couple of days ago. He was pretty beat up though.” 

Naminé frowned in concern. “Where is he now? Is he alright?”

“He’s fine. Well as fine as you’d think. He’s on medication, and he sleeps a lot, but he’s functioning if that makes you feel better!”

Naminé made a face at that. “Not funny.”

“Right, right. My bad, poor taste.” 

Naminé sighed. “Alright, what else?”

“Wha- I am hurt, Naminé! I don’t have any ulterior motives for visiting my favorite blonde! You wound me.”

Naminé deadpanned. “Yes and I’m a fairy.”

“You do look like one.” He narrowed his eyes at her. “Are you hiding something from me?”

Naminé rolled her eyes. “No, Axel. I’m not hiding anything from you.” 

He pulled on her chin to check out her face as if he was seeing her for the first time in his life. 

Naminé swatted his hand away in annoyance. “You have no boundaries.”

“Glad you found that out.” He said sarcastically. “You know what we should do?”

“What?”

“We should go get some drinks.” Axel stood up straight.

“It’s eight in the evening.” Naminé protested.

“All the more reason to. Come on let’s go.”

“I- I… ugh you know what? Fine! Let me go tell Riku.” Considering she'd have to deal with Axel, drinking was the sound option here. She couldn't do it sober.

“What? Why?”

“Uh, cuz he’s the only one here?”

Axel made a sound of understanding before ushering her to hurry up.

Naminé struggled against the red head pushing her up the stairs before she swatted his hand away. “Stop, stop. I’m going already, _calm you tits_.”

Axel howled with laughter. “‘Calm your tits’! Ha! That’s a good one, I’ve got to tell Isa about this.” 

Naminé’s face flushed in embarrassment. Axel brought out the worst in her, and she never thought she’d say something like that. 

He really brought out the worst in everyone, but he meant well. 

Grumbling quietly under her breath, Naminé stalked up the stairs and down the hall. She knocked gently on Riku’s door, poking her head in to find him wide awake on his bed. She started a bit when she saw his hair, not really used to it being so short yet.

“Hey.” She smiled, closing the door behind her. 

“Hi.” He smiled too, stretching his arms a little in a silent invitation for a hug. 

He’d been doing that for some time now. Ever since he cried on her chest, he’d always greet her with a hug. 

Not that Naminé minded at all. 

She accepted the invitation, leaning a little in his embrace just a bit more than usual. “How long have you been awake?”

“Some time now.” He answered sheepishly. 

Naminé pulled away. “I’m going out, do you need anything?” 

He shook his head. “No. Call me if you need me to pick you up, okay? Don’t drink too much.”

“How did you-“

He gave her a mischievous grin. “You’re very loud, Naminé.”

Naminé suddenly felt her face flush. “So-so you heard what-“

Riku nodded smugly. “Yes.” 

“Oh God.” She covered her face with her hands, turning away from him. He literally heard her say ’calm your tits.’ How embarrassing.

“I- I- uh-“ her brain short circuited, looking up at the silver haired man sheepishly.

Riku laughed, pulling her hair from over her shoulder, his thumb drawing circles into her collarbone. 

Naminé glanced at his hand before swallowing. “I should, I should go.” 

Riku smiled. “Have fun.”

———

Riku grimaced slightly at the pain in his feet. God it hurt to even move his toes, it was like the muscles were protesting every ounce of movement and spewing curses out at him. 

He was glad he could keep his facial expressions in check when Naminé was in his room. The last thing he needed to do was worry her about him again. That's all he seemed to do the last few days, the poor girl needed a break.

But he had to do something. Staying in his room for more than six hours couldn’t be healthy. 

Especially whe he’s had nothing to eat all day. At this point he was sure he could eat a whole cow and he’d still be hungry. 

He silently prayed that Sora had left something for dinner before he and Kairi took off to heaven knows where. 

He’d like to think that things are going well, especially after the night before, but reality is cruel. 

He remembered that the doctors had warned him about the occasional cramps he’d get as he grew older, but…

Things were getting out of hand, his legs kept locking up more often, hurting worse and worse each time, and today he was all alone. 

He really wanted to tell himself that he’s okay, that he could face this predicament all alone and yet…

He really wished that he wasn’t alone.

Having someone eased the pain. He sighed moving his hands to help stretch his feet to try and lessen the pain just a little bit. 

Was this how Naminé felt the day before in those needle thin heels Kairi had forced her to wear? Because if so, then she definitely wasn’t exaggerating when she said her feet were killing her.

Riku chuckled fondly at the memory of her cursing out the heels for causing her misery as if they could hear her. 

He just really wished he wasn’t alone.

———

Naminé downed the last of her margarita. “He did what?!” She hissed. 

“I know!” Axel huffed.

“Hold on, I’ll need something stronger to process this. Excuse me! Can I have a scotch, please?”

“Make that a bottle.” Axel added. 

“Dude, that’s like… crazy.”

“Your lack of vocabulary is crazy. Then He totally hit on him! I didn’t know Isa had that much malice in him!” 

Naminé was no stranger to Axel’s shenanigans. He often liked to tease his boyfriend to no end, even going as far to make him jealous on purpose. 

Isa wasn’t really the affectionate or expressive type and it still aggravated Axel to this day, more than ten years later. 

Naminé giggled. “You deserve it.”

“Man, I tell you he didn’t back up even when I told him that we’re together.”

Apparently, Demyx, a new employee at Isa’s company, totally had the hots for the blue haired man, even going as far as flirting with him in front of Axel.

Neither of them would ever cheat, but it was refreshing to see Axel get a taste of his own medicine. 

Naminé laughed again. She was sure she wouldn’t even find it that funny if she wasn’t drunk out of her mind. 

They had spent the next hour or so drinking over and over until two double bottles of beer and one scotch were empty of every last drop. 

They were both lightweights so one could only imagine how wasted they actually were. 

Naminé laid her head on the counter trying to cool her flushed face down. 

“Hey,” a soft voice called from above her. 

Naminé made a sound of confusion, raising her head to meet with wide green eyes and long ginger hair. She frowned, eyeing the girl standing with a soft almost dreamy smile on her face in front of her. 

“Wait… Axel, when did you become a girl?” She asked in curiosity.

“Well if you can tell I’m a girl I guess you're not as far gone as I thought you were.” She giggled. “Your friend is on the other side.” 

Naminé looked over to her left to find her friend passed out on the counter next to her. “Woah! Two Axel’s!”

“No.” A denial.

“No?” A question.

“No.” A confirmation. 

“Oh.” Naminé blinked. “If you’re not Axel, then who are you?” She hiccuped quietly.

“I work here.”

“Oh. Hi.”

“Hello.” The ginger head giggled. “We’re closing. You should head home. Is someone picking you up?”

“Uh… Riku.” Naminé said, nodding as if to confirm to herself. 

“Riku? That ballerina everyone’s been talking about?”

“The what?” Naminé felt herself sober up a bit. 

“The hot silver haired one? He’s the talk of town!”

“Really?!” Naminé asked in fascination.

“Yes! You know him?”

“That’s my friend.” She exclaimed in pride. Right he’s her friend. 

Friend.

“No way! Say is he single? Better yet are _you_ single?”

“I- um I’m not-“ Naminé eyed her nervously. She never had another girl ask her that before. Especially not one as pretty as the red head standing in front of her.

“Oh, yeah don’t sweat it. So is _he?”_

“Y-yes?” Naminé said hesitantly. 

“Do you have his number? Can you give it to me?” The ginger head asked.

“I-I’d have to ask him first.” 

“Right of course, consent. Can you give him mine then?” She pulled out a card with a name and number on it. 

So her name is Strelitzia.

“I’ll make sure to pass it on.”

“Call your friend to pick you up, I need to close.” She winked, then turned to the other red head in the room to wake him up. 

Naminé fumbled with her phone to call Riku. 

He picked up on the first ring.

_“Hello?”_ His voice sounded absolutely drained and husky.

Had she woken him up? 

“Did I wake you up?” 

_“Don’t sweat it. Do you need me to pick you up?_ ”

“Uh-uh.” 

“Alright, I’m on my way.” He hung up

“Aaiish. I need to go.” Axel stumbled into her vision. “Wait… where am I going?”

Naminé shrugged.

“Huh. I don’t know. Hold on, I remember I should call someone. Who am I calling?”

“Your mom?” Naminé asked.

“My Mom! Yes I should. Ma! How are things down there?”

He kneeled down to press his ear to the ground as if he could talk to his mom. 

Naminé laid her head on the counter again. Now that Riku wasn’t the topic of interest, she felt her mind clouding up again. 

She swirled the cup of water left by the carrot top around until he picked her up. 

———

Riku stared openly at Naminé, her face flushed making her blue eyes pop. She had a little line of drool dripping from her lips. 

_So. Freaking. Cute._

The sign said that they were closed and sure enough the lights were off. There was only one girl drying glassed behind the counter, apparently she was waiting for the duo to leave. 

At least she didn’t throw them out into the streets. 

He ran his hand on her head, alerting her to his presence.

He watched fondly as a smile curled on her lip when her eyes fell on him. “Riku?”

“That’s me.” He smiled then looked at Axel who was still kneeling on the ground with his ear pressed against the floor. “Do we do something about him?” He asked Naminé.

“His boyfriend is picking him up.” The ginger headed girl said. 

Riku turned to her, with appreciation. “Thank you for taking care of her.” 

“It was my pleasure. She’s a cutie.” She smiled fondly. 

Riku eyed her apprehensively, something he didn’t quite like bubbling up in his chest. 

“Tell me about it,” He said. “Alright, let’s get you home.” He picked Naminé up from under her shoulders, giving the bartender and eye as he did. It felt petty, _he_ felt petty, but he didn’t like the way she was talking about Naminé. 

It was almost the same feeling he got whenever he saw her interactions with Ventus. He never knew friends could be so… touchy. Then again that’s exactly what he was, so why was it bothering him so much?

Naminé didn’t put up a fight. In fact she didn’t really help him either. Her body was limp and even though she was very light, concerningly light, Riku’s feet were absolutely killing him, so it was proving to be a bit more difficult to support the added weight of the petite blonde.

He set her down on the chair again. “Okay let’s try another way.” He turned his back to her. “Hey,” he said, trying to alert her. “Put your hands around my neck okay?”

Naminé obliged. 

“You good?”

She nodded. 

“Okay, here we go. One, two…”

“Three.” Naminé mumbled enthusiastically. 

He wrapped her legs around his waist and made sure she was steady, supporting her thighs with his hands. “Ready.”

Naminé nodded.

Their walk back home was quiet except for Naminé’s small puffs of breath tickling his neck. 

“I’m sorry.” Naminé mumbled

“What for?”

“You told me not to drink too much. I’m sorry.”

Riku smiled at that. “It’s okay.”

“I must smell terrible.” She whined.

“I don’t mind.”

“No?” A question 

“No.” A confirmation. 

“Okay.” She laid her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. 

“The waitress back there thought you were pretty cute, are you interested?”

Naminé felt a little something bubble up in her at the mention of the red head. “No.” She grumbled. “She seemed interested in _you_ though.” Naminé lamented. 

Riku shook his head and laughed as if Naminé had just said the most ridiculous thing ever. “No way.” 

“Have you seen yourself?” Naminé tugged at his hair firmly but gently. “You’re beautiful.”

“You’re only saying that because you’re drunk.” Riku pointed out.

She scowled. “No! Stop it!” She tugged on his hair a bit harder.

“Ow, ow. Okay sorry.” Riku laughed. ”I will, I will.”

Naminé seemed like she was satisfied with that because she put her head on his shoulder again, closing her eyes. 

———

Riku really didn’t want to wake her up, but he had to if he wanted to tuck her in. 

“Naminé.” He whispered as not to startle her. 

“Yeah?” But she was startled anyway. 

“I’ll sit you down now, okay?”

Naminé mumbled a response that he didn’t quite catch, but assumed it was her agreeing. 

He squatted down to set her on her bed, ignoring the sparks of pain running through his thighs. Feeling her arms leaving his neck, he turned to her; she was still sitting up with a dazed look on her face. 

He knelt down by her feet and took her shoes off, setting them aside then he prompted her to lie down.

Naminé obliged curling up on the bed, feeling relief flood her when Riku covered her with the sheets. 

He ran his hand through her hair for a little until she felt her eyes droop again. 

He kissed her forehead gently and stood up.

Naminé whined from the loss of contact, blindly reaching out for him. 

She was fully aware of her actions at this point, but she didn’t show any of the embarrassment she would have if she was sober. 

No matter she could just blame it on being drunk the next day. 

“Nam, I have to go.”

She shook her head. “No.”

Riku really wanted to stay. He really did, but she was drunk and he didn’t want to take advantage of that. 

These weren’t her actions when she was sober so he couldn’t just…

“Please?”

“Naminé.” Riku silently pleaded that she wouldn’t plead again. He wouldn’t be able to refuse and he knew that.

“Please?” She asked again look up at him with sad eyes that looked like she was about to cry and damn it now he can’t refuse. 

Riku was really torn at that point. 

“Only until you fall asleep.” He negotiated.

Naminé looked at him long and hard before smiling excitedly. “Works enough for me!”

She scooted to make way for her taller friend to lie down beside her. 

Naminé wrapped an arm around his waist, then buried her face in his chest, nuzzling into his shirt.

He smelled so good, as usual. 

Riku stared in shock at the blonde snuggling in his chest. He sighed with a fond smile creeping up on his face, then began stroking her head to lull her to sleep. 

Maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

———

Riku really hadn’t planned on falling asleep. He really hadn’t. The sunlight seeped in through the cracks in between the curtains, casting a faint glow on Naminé’s soft features. 

Riku would never admit that he was staring at her in that given moment. 

Nobody would ever know that he did, not even if it was to save his life. 

But he never thought someone could look so pretty while sleeping. Her hair fell over her face, her soft pink lips slightly parted and the steady rise and fall of her chest against his. 

She looked happy like that. 

Based on how quiet things were, Riku had either gone deaf, or Sora and Kairi weren’t back yet. 

He really hoped it was the latter. 

He tried to get up slowly so as not to wake up the sleeping girl in his arms. A whimper stopped him from moving too much. He sighed in defeat. 

“Naminé I have to get up now.”

She protested incoherently, tightening her arms around him. 

“Naminé, I really need to-“

Naminé shook her head stubbornly. 

“But breakfast-“

“Later.”

He knew Naminé was typically grumpy in the morning, but he didn’t know she was this grumpy. It was probably a side effect from the hangover she was about to have, and he wasn’t looking forward to her added grumpiness in particular.

Her breathing fell again and it looked like she was slipping back into the realm of sleep.

“Nam?” He took a chance, if he ever wanted to get up she had to let him go. Her grip was surprisingly strong, Riku was sure she could strangle a man twice her size if she really wanted to.

She whined. “Riku, my head hurts.” 

“I know, you’re hungover. Let me get you something.” Maybe that would allow him to slip away.

“But you’re coming back.” She wasn’t requesting, not really.

Of course she wasn’t letting him off the hook.

“I have to get breakfast ready.”

Naminé grumbled, turning away from him.

Riku chuckled. “I’ll be back as soon as I’ve had it prepared, okay?”

Naminé didn’t answer him. 

He squeezed her into a tight quick hug making Naminé squeal in surprise. 

Riku laughed quietly, letting her go and got up.

He watched her curling up again after he let her go, putting the pillow over her head to cut off the sunlight from reaching her face, and to muffle any potential sounds. 

Riku’s smile stayed on his face as he closed the door behind him gently as not to disturb the sleeping blonde. 

Maybe, despite the growing pain in his legs, today would be a good day.

\------- 

_**Here's the link.[Sketchbook Memories ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173020)is available!** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a soft fluffy chapter for you... Also, a new character introduction? Yes please! I wonder what you guys think Strelitzia's role is in this story? Hmm... I wonder what's wrong with Riku's feet? Well that's for me to know and for you guys to find out! Thanks for reading, make sure you check out the first three(?) Two(?) Chapters of Sketchbook Memories which are now available for you to read! I will take requests so feel free to send me any story in particular that you want to explore! Thanks for reading, let me know what you think, and I'll see you next time! Bye!!


	23. I’m Not Done Yet, Falling for You

Naminé didn’t really go to sleep after Riku left. She laid down to stifle the throbbing in her head, begrudgingly, Naminé fished out the little card in her shorts pocket, staring in disdain at the number written down. 

She didn’t have to give it to him right? It’s not like she promised or anything. Besides, if Riku was interested then he would’ve said something last night when she had brought it up. 

But then again how would he know that she wasn’t just saying things because she was drunk? 

It’s not like she _had_ to.

But what if this could make him happy? 

Naminé groaned in both pain and frustration. She felt too tired for this and she definitely didn’t want to think about such confusing matters when her head was about to burst.

It didn’t take Riku long to arrive after her internal monologue. “Here you go,” he said, handing her a couple of pills and a glass of water. 

“Thank you.” Naminé struggled to sit up, depending on Riku for support. 

Her arms felt like jelly for some reason, and for the umpateenth time in her life Naminé promised herself that she would never go drinking with Axel again.

She knew that she’d eventually break that promise like she always did, but that didn’t stop her. 

She swallowed the pills, grimacing at the disgusting taste that flooded her mouth. “Ugh. Remind me not to drink with Axel ever again.”

Riku chuckled. “Okay,” he said, taking the glass from her hand and setting it on the nightstand. 

“If I ever do that or just think about it, you have my permission to tie me down.” 

Riku laughed. “I’d never do that. That would be too cruel.”

Naminé plopped down on the bed. “So you say,” she said and closed her eyes. “You should get some sleep too.”

Riku smiled and laid down next to her for the second time in the span of the last four hours. “How about _you_ get up?”

“But it’s still so early!” Naminé whined in complaint. 

“All the more reason to get up! Come on look alive! Let’s get this body moving!” Riku stood up and violently ripped away the covers making Naminé squeak in surprise.

“Riku!” 

The room echoed with the sound of his laughter.

What Naminé wouldn’t give to hear that sound all day?

———

Xion sat down beside Roxas on the front porch, pulling him in a hug. “What happened?” 

Receiving a call from Roxas in the early morning was strange. It was even more strange to find him sitting alone on the front porch, resting his elbows on his knees and his chin on his forearms. 

Xion had never seen Roxas brooding like that before.

Roxas sighed. “I’m worried about him. He hasn’t been home for days now.”

“He doesn’t come home at all?”

Roxas shook his head. “He does, at three in the morning. I didn’t have time to catch him before he left today.”

“But it’s only six.” Xion furrowed her brows in worry.

“My point exactly,” he said. “I wonder what he’s up to…” 

Xion hummed. “Hmm, maybe work?”

“No way. He doesn’t spend more than eight hours in his clinic.” Roxas shook his head.

“Well he has been taking more and more vacation days lately. Maybe he’s compensating?”

“Who in their right mind would go to the dentist at three o’clock in the damn morning?” Roxas asked.

“Oh I don’t know! Maybe it’s an emergency?!”

“A three day emergency?!”

“Why on earth are you being so difficult about this?! What am I missing?” Xion pulled away from him, standing up and putting her hands on her hips. She glared at Roxas, daring him to raise his voice against her again.

Roxas gripped his hair in frustration, sighing as if he was almost in pain. 

“Well what do you want me to say?!” Xion asked him, not waiting for a particular answer. “Well, Roxas? Please _do_ tell me because I can’t understand you at all! I keep trying and _trying_ all the time! I keep trying to help you out, but nothing I ever say is good enough for you!” Xion bent down and poked his chest viciously enough to probably cause a bruise. “What the _fuck_ do you want?!” 

Roxas stared up at her in shock. “I- I’m so-“

“No! No, don’t apologize!” She fumed, practically snarling at him. “That’s all you ever do, but you never do anything to fix it. What is wrong with you?! What did I ever do to you?!”

“N-nothing!” Roxas’s eyes widened in shock. He didn’t understand what was happening. His face fell when he noticed the tears in the corners of Xion’s eyes. 

She looked at him, he glare softening slightly, before turning away. 

God, he made her cry _again._

“Xion.” Roxas stood up, pulling her into him her back against his chest. “I’m sorry.”

Xion squirmed in his hold, trying to fight him off. “Let go.”

Roxas tightened his hold on her. “No.”

“Let. Go.” She gritted her teeth, pounding her fist on his forearm.

Roxas winced slightly, but his hold on her didn’t falter. “No,” he said more firmly. 

“I’m not kidding, Roxas. _Let. Me. Go.”_

“I won’t. Please, let’s just talk.”

“You wanna talk?!” Xion planted her heel roughly on his foot, making him yelp, but he still didn’t let her go. “Fine let’s talk! Let’s talk about how you’re a selfish human being.” Xion pried his hands off her waist forcefully, turning to face him with her teeth bared. “You’re hurting me, Roxas.” Xion crossed her arms over her chest. “All you do is ruin things! Then you apologize, but you never seem to learn! You keep screwing up just because you can’t communicate, how is that my fault?! Why am I making you so damn angry?! What did I do?!”

“Because I don’t know what to do! It’s me! I’m the problem, not you!” Roxas gripped her shoulders. “You didn’t do anything.” He whispered, moving his hand to wipe away the tears seeping at the corners of her eyes. “It’s all me. I should’ve told you that I’m not looking for solutions, I’m sorry.”

“I’m just trying to help.” Xion whimpered, turning her face away from him. 

“I know. I’m sorry.” He hesitantly hugged her again. “Don’t hate me. Please.”

Xion didn’t say anything, and she didn’t hug him back either. Her arms didn’t want to move nor did she want them to. 

So she just stayed quiet, not moving a muscle.

———

Riku hummed quietly, flipping the last pancake and put it on Naminé’s plate. 

He might not have been the best cook out there but he could make pancakes. At least that’s what he told himself.

He grimaced slightly, stretching out his legs. Somehow the pain from the day before hadn’t disappeared, in fact it seemed to increase and even climb higher up his legs. 

Riku hissed slightly, he was aware that it probably meant that he should check in with the doctor, but that would just confirm it as a reality.

A reality he didn’t really want to face. 

So Riku would _absolutely not_ go to the hospital no matter what happened. Even if his legs were absolutely killing him, as long as he can walk then that’s fine.

A little pain is fine.

———

Naminé finally gathered up enough courage to actually get out of bed. Her plans of starting the day slowly were ruined by a loud crashing of something downstairs then a loud thud, that make Naminé’s stomach clench. 

That didn’t sound good. Naminé silently prayed that the cupboard had just given away again.

That it was nothing serious. 

Naminé practically flew downstairs her heart in her throat, halting at the last few steps.

She gripped the wall tightly, swallowing nervously eyes wide and fearful. She could hear her heart beating unbelievably fast in her ears and she thought she just might collapse right then and there. 

Naminé took a shuddering breath, feeling her lungs slowly cave in as well. 

She silently prayed that she might be overreacting, that nothing happened, but that gnawing feeling her stomach wasn’t letting up. 

She took shaky steps down the last few steps, hoping that her prayers were answered. 

Naminé covered her mouth with her hand to stifle the horrified gasp she let out. 

“R-Riku?” She whispered softly, moving unsteadily to him. 

_Why? Why? Why was this happening?_

Riku was starting off to the side, gathering no ability to react to Naminé’s breathy and panicky voice. 

Funnily enough, he’d give anything to feel the searing pain he had felt all day the day before over the numbness at that moment. 

Over the pain in his side and his temples because of the way he had fallen. 

At least that meant he could feel _something._

He unsteadily covered his face with his hands, mentally cursing himself, as if _that_ would fix everything. 

He barely registered Naminé having a full blown panic attack beside him, her hands hovering over his head. 

“What do I do? Oh no.”

He really wanted to tell her to calm down, that he’d probably be alright, but Riku couldn’t really form any coherent thought.

“Ven! I need your help!” Naminé’s voice seemed laced with tears and panic.

Riku would never admit that he tensed slightly at the blond’s name. That his lips cruled up in a scowl. 

He desperately wanted to tell her not to cry. 

“You’re gonna be okay, alright? Don’t worry I’ve got you.”

Her voice seemed so far away but so close at the same time, Riku could barely make it out from the ringing in his ears that made her voice painfully echo in his head. 

He barely registered the feather soft touches of her fingers up his arm, or the small droplets of tears dropping on his neck. 

He didn’t want her to cry. He wanted to wipe her tears away with his hands, and make her smile again. 

Naminé didn’t deserve to cry. 

He wanted to apologize to her for making her cry over and over again. 

But his body was immobile and his breath was caught in his throat. 

He didn’t know how long he was lying there before Naminé burst into hysterics again, her words tumbling on her lips incoherently, flying over Riku’s unaware mind.

Ventus shushed Naminé, wiping away her tears. “Listen, I know you’re scared, but you need to calm down alright?” He brushed his thumbs softly over Naminé’s reddened cheeks.

“But Riku is-“

“I know, I know, but you can’t help him when you’re like this, right?”

Naminé nodded, whimpering slightly, unable to trust her own voice. 

“There you go. We’ll take him to the hospital, alright?”

Naminé nodded again, sniffling. 

“But before I can do that I need you to take in a deep breath.”

Naminé tried to comply, but she choked halfway, sending herself into another fit of panic.

“Naminé, Naminé, it’s okay. It’s okay. Try again.” Ventus soothed her before she could send her mind into another frenzy. “Try again.” He said softly. 

Naminé obliged, this time managing to take in the deep breath Ventus wanted her to take.

“Good girl, now let it out.”

Naminé exhaled softly. 

“Again.”

Naminé repeated her actions, feeling her racing heart calm down slowly, but surely.

Ventus had her repeat this at least ten more times, before he finally let her flushed face go. 

“There you go. That’s it.” He brushed her hair away from her forehead, gently.

“He, he wasn’t responding to me.”

Naminé bit her nails nervously. 

Ventus pulled her hand away from her mouth gently. “Riku? Can you hear me?” He asked tapping his back gently. 

No response. 

“He’s probably in shock.” Ventus explained, looking up at Naminé. “There’s little to no chance of a concussion, but I’m no expert, so we need to get him to the hospital. Can you go start the car?”

“I- I don’t think I can drive right now.” Naminé’s voice came out shaky. 

“I know, _I’m_ driving, I just need you to go start the car so we can move as soon as I’ve put Riku in the backseat. Can you do that?”

Naminé nodded, accepting Ventus’s keys, and hurriedly went to the car. 

Ven was probably right, the sooner they could bring Riku to the hospital the better. 

Ventus frowned in concern at the predicament. Curse the short genes that ran in his family. 

He was grateful that he was at least strong enough to support Riku’s weight until he got to the car.

Naminé was still nervous, if her incessant tapping on the arm rest or her constantly chewing her lips were any indication. 

Ventus reluctantly didn’t comfort her until they got to the hospital.

No point in having an accident now. 

———

“What happened?” Ventus finally asked Naminé, sitting beside her in the hospital waiting room. 

“I don’t know.” Naminé whispered, her hand curling into tight fists, her nails digging painfully in her palm, her knuckles turning white. “I- I. I don’t know.” She shook her head forcefully.

“Hey, hey.” Ventus took hold of one of Naminé’s right hand, massaging her fingers softly to loosen the up before she could seriously hurt herself. “It’s not your fault okay?”

Naminé nodded, trying as hard as she could to swallow the lump in her throat. “I, I’m sorry I called you like that I-“

“It’s okay.”

“It’s not. I’m an adult I should’ve been able to-“

“Naminé,” Ventus said firmly, making Naminé look at him with wide eyes. “You did great. Don’t worry about that. Everyone handles things differently, and that’s okay, but there was no way in hell that you would’ve been able to get Riku here on your own, right?” 

Naminé nodded slowly.

“If you had called the ambulance they would’ve taken forever to understand you, right?”

“I- I’m sorry I-“

“No, no that’s not what I meant. I meant they would’ve taken more time to calm you down then understand the situation from you before sending anyone over. Do you see where I’m going with this?”

“The ambulance would ask questions first then take action later?” She said hesitantly.

Ventus gave her an encouraging nod. 

“But you took action first then asked questions later,” She said a bit more confidently, but still reluctantly.

“That’s exactly right.” 

Naminé didn’t realize how relaxed Ventus’s gentle hand massage left her until she noticed her other hand loose from the tight fist it was in earlier. Naminé felt a lot more grateful for Ventus’s presence at that moment than any other moment.

“You did the right thing to call me.” Ventus reminded gently, his hands moving to take her other hand to massage her other fingers. 

Naminé smiled gratefully. “Thank you.”

“Of course, I’ll always be there for you, Naminé. I’m one phone call away.”

Naminé nodded, fresh tears pooling in her eyes. She quickly wiped away at them with her free hand to prevent the tears from falling.

———

Ventus had reluctantly left after Naminé incessantly pushed him to get back to his work. 

Ventus really didn’t want to, fighting tooth and nail to stay, but after Naminé threatened not to call him again in case of emergency, he hesitantly went on his way. 

Naminé chewed on her lips when Terra came into view in light blue scrubs and a white lab coat.

“Do you want the good news first of the bad news first?” He asked with a tired smile. 

“Bad?” Naminé wished there were not bad news at all. 

“Well the bad news is, he won’t be able to walk for a few weeks, a month even.”

“The good news?” Naminé was _not_ crying. She was _not._

“The good news is, no concussion, his legs are tired and his body is stressed. His tendons are strained and so are his nerves, but a little bit of rest should get him back on his feet in no time. Both literally and figuratively.”

Naminé sighed in relief. “Okay, that’s, that’s good?” 

“Uh, well it’s bad that he got his body to that stage in the first place, but considering everything, he got off lightly this time around.” Terra ran his fingers through his hair, sighing. "If his body gets to this point again he may not actually get this chance again." 

“Can I go see him?” Naminé asked.

Terra smiled at her. “Sure go ahead. Room 104. Fourth room to your right.”

“Thank you.” Naminé smiled.

“No need. Just doing my job.” Terra flicked her forehead gently, the went down the hall. 

Naminé sighed, rubbing at her eyes tiredly before following Terra’s instructions to Riku’s room. 

She knocked gently then opened the door, popping her head in. 

Riku was lying down on the hospital bed, his back to her.

“Hey.” She said, but wasn’t met with his usual greeting. 

Naminé swallowed, going into the room, closing the door behind her. She pulled up the wooden chair, sitting on the other side of the bed so she could fave Riku. “How are you feeling?”

Riku didn’t even look at her. 

“Listen I know you’re devistated, but-“

“I don’t wanna talk about it.” Is all he said.

Naminé cleared her throat. “Well that’s fine too. Is there something I can do to-“

Riku sighed forcefully, turning away from her once again. 

Naminé frowned, tugging at her own hair nervously. “I- I’ll come back later then.” 

Riku listened passively to the sound of the chair being pulled back and the soft almost silent footsteps then the door closing.

He felt guilt bubbling up in stomach at How dejected Naminé looked whenshe left, but couldn’t find himself fully feeling that guilt just yet. 

Riku blinked at the whiteness of the room, hating the memories it brought back. 

Hikari wasn’t even here to soften the loneliness the white room made him feel. 

And he had just driven away the only person who tried to fill in that hole, and now he was all alone.

Riku felt like a huge dick. 

———

Naminé bit her lip, still sitting in the waiting room in the hospital. Visiting hours were almost over, but she couldn’t find the courage to leave or the courage to actually try knocking on Riku’s door again.

So she just stayed there, in limbo. 

Her finger hovered over Ventus’s contact info, mentally debating whether or not she should call him.

He said that it was okay to call him, no he actually insisted. 

So why was she so hesitant to call him? 

Who was she kidding, she exactly knew why. She was practically anipulating him, as if she didn’t know that she was taking advantage of his feelings for her. 

If this wasn’t emotional manipulation and blackmail then she didn’t know what was. 

Sitting down on the uncomfortable chair of the waiting room, Naminé distinctively felt like the worst human being on earth. She buried her face in her hands, the events of the day weighing heavy on her shoulders. She felt tears coming forth for what felt like the millionth time that day. 

“Hey.” Naminé felt strong but gentle hands rubbing her shoulders. 

She looked up in surprise at Ventus who was regarding her with a kind smile on his face. 

Naminé’s lips wobbled, as she tried to keep her sobs at bay. 

Ventus’s smile fell at Naminé’s tearful expression. He immediately pulled her into his embrace, putting his chin on top of her head. Rubbing soothing circles on her back, whispering gently into her ear. 

Naminé cried quietly against Ventus’s chest, hating herself more and more with every whisper she couldn’t hear over the sound of her own self loathing, with every move on her back.

At that given moment, Naminé felt like the worst person on earth, no matter what anyone would say. 

Ventus kep holding her, swaying gently to calm her down, maybe unwind her from the stressful events of the day. 

He couldn’t even hear the sound of his own heart breaking over the sound of Naminé’s quiet but painful sobs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry...  
> As always thank you for reading, let me know what you think and I’ll see you next time! Bye!


	24. Sad to See You Go

Riku didn’t know how long he stared at the door after Naminé left, but nothing seemed to get him out of his trance. He could feel the guilt setting in little by little, second by second. He wished he could run out there and hope that by some sort of  _ miracle _ Naminé cared enough to actually  _ stay _ . 

But even as he tried as hard as he could, his legs still wouldn’t listen. 

He’d take the scalding pain from yesterday over the numbness any day. He’d take the pain in his side or his head over the tightening in his chest anyday. 

Over seeing her look at him so dejectedly, her eyes filled with hurt and apology. Like it was  _ her _ fault he pushed his body too far. Like it was  _ her _ fault he didn’t listen to her asking him to rest. Like it was  _ her _ fault Riku landed himself in the hospital. 

She looked at him like she wanted to  _ apologize _ for something she had no control over. She looked at him like she wanted to apologize for making him angry with her.

An apology he didn’t even deserve. 

He wasn’t angry with her. He  _ wasn’t _ and he wanted to tell her that so bad, but the way she had bit her lip, the way her eyes shone with unshed tears, the way he realized that  _ he _ was the reason she was about to cry. It left him speechless. 

It left an unswallowable lump in his throat that got more constricting and more painful by the second, Riku felt his breath slip away. 

And with it, went the words he needed, wanted to say.

He messed it up, and he knew it. How could he do that to her? To  _ Naminé _ ? To the person who, despite knowing him for a little over a month, managed to encourage him to get better. To the person who helped him time and time again with his issues. To the person who forced him to walk until he got on his feet again both literally and figuratively. 

How could he just  _ hurt _ her like that?

His eyes moved down to his feet, of all the times they would give out from under him, and yet despite all the reassurance from Terra, Riku couldn’t ignore the sinking feeling. He knew that look. He’d seen it before. 

There was a high chance he might never dance again, and this time…

This time Hikari wasn’t here to fix it, and now, neither was Naminé.

———

“Ah! There you are!” Kairi sprung up from her place on the couch when Naminé opened the door. “Where have you been? Hold on where’s Riku?” Kairi immediately fussed on her, her anxiousness growing at the absence of her taller friend.

“Hospital.” Naminé croaked out, not really paying attention to her sister.

“What? Why?”

“I- Um. I-“ Naminé looked nervous and so exhausted that Kairi felt bad for pestering her, but she was so  _ worried.  _

“Naminé?” Ventus finally came up behind her, wearing the same concerned look he had since he received Naminé’s call that morning. “Go upstairs I’ll take care of this okay?” He rubbed her shoulders gently, trying to provide as much comfort as he could.

Naminé nodded, squeezing her eyes shut, she was so sick of crying. She’d done enough of it today to last her a lifetime.

Kairi and Ventus watched the blonde hold in her sobs as she ascended the stairs. 

“Ven? What happened?” Kairi asked, not bothering to hide the worry in her voice.

“You might want to sit down for this.” Ventus sighed, running his hands through his hair.

“Oh.” Kairi swallowed nervously. “Alright. That bad?”

Ventus nodded. 

Kairi swallowed nervously and sat down, waiting for Ventus to explain. Judging by the morbid expression on his face it wasn’t anything pretty.

Kairi blinked. “Oh. Well then.” She chewed on her bottom lip.

“I would’ve called you, but I had a lot of work and Naminé was in no position to-“

“Hey hey. It’s okay I get it. What happened to Naminé? Why is she crying so much?” Kairi asked in concern.

“I don’t know, I tried asking her but she wouldn’t tell me anything. She cried even harder when I asked.”

“Poor thing having to witness that all by herself… you said she was so distraught when you arrived. What happened?”

“She could barely get any words out, I had a really hard time understanding her, she even forgot that Riku was cooking, and almost stepped over the broken plates. I’m sorry I had to leave that for you to clean up.”

“Don’t mention it. I’m glad you were able to help at all. At least you turned the stove off.” Kairi mumbled, resting her forehead on her wrist, she looked absolutely worn out.

“I have to go now. Do you need anything? Something I can do?

“Thank you Ven, I couldn’t ask for anything else. Why don’t you have dinner with us?” Kairi offered genuinely.

“Ah no, I really can’t. I’ll come by tomorrow. Keep an eye on her for me, would you? She must be pretty shaken up from this morning.” Ventus moved to take his leave.

“She’s my sister, I don’t need you to ask that of me. I’ll keep you updated.” Kairi replied.

“Thank you.”

———

Naminé sat down on the bed, the events of the day finally catching up to her. 

“Hey.” Kairi walked in with a soft sad smile on her face. 

“Hi.” Naminé breathed out. 

“What happened? You don’t look okay.” Kairi asked, taking a seat beside her sister. “I’d understand of course if you don’t want to talk about it with  _ me _ , but promise me to talk to  _ someone _ about it, alright?”

“I- I messed up.” Naminé sighed, pulling her knees up to her chest. 

“Oh? How so?”

“I pushed too hard,” Naminé mumbled.

Kairi sighed in exasperation. “That’s on me, I should’ve told you how he gets when he feels cornered. Listen-“ Kairi turned to fully fave Naminé and clasped her hands in hers. “-Riku could never,  _ ever _ get upset with you.” Kairi said it with so much confidence that Naminé almost believed her. 

“He’s just.. hurt, and I know that doesn’t excuse whatever it is he said or did to make you cry like this, even if I don’t know.”

Naminé huffed in frustration, wiping away her tears forcefully until the skin under her eyes stung a little. 

“I’m sure his guilt is eating him alive right now. Please don’t get upset with him. Not that you don’t have every right to, but he… I’m not trying to make any excuses for him, but he really  _ really _ considers you as an important person in his life. I don’t think he’d survive it if you cut him off, so please don’t give up on him.” Kairi pleaded. 

Naminé didn’t answer her at first, not knowing what to say. She took in a deep breath, letting it out nervously. “As if I could ever do that.”

Naminé didn’t notice the absolute relieved smile that curled on Kairi’s lips. “I swear to God, he’ll get an earful from me!” Kairi huffed as well, crossing her arms over her chest. 

Naminé breathed out a chuckle. 

“But for now…” Kairi shot Naminé a smug smile. “Girls night in. I’ll call Xion and we can all complain about our boyfriends being asses all night long.”

“I don’t have a boyfriend.” Naminé protested. 

Kairi gave her a look. “Poor widdle Naminé, so clueless.” Kairi pulled Naminé’s head into her chest, speaking to her in a baby voice, smoothing her blonde hair down.

“I’m twenty one!” Naminé pushed against her sister’s chest. 

“And still dense as ever! But don’t worry, I’ve got your back.”

“Kairi!”

Kairi laughed. “Okay, now onto the hardest part… we need to kick Sora out.”

Naminé wouldn’t lie, she felt bad for Sora. She could only imagine the look on his face when Kairi would push him out of the house without a word of explanation. 

Poor Sora. 

Kairi jumped off the bed in excitement, running down the stairs.

“What?!”

“Get out of the house!”

“But, but I made cake!” 

“Ooh, cake, perfect. Now get out.”

Naminé heard more sounds of protest coming from the brown haired boy before the door slammed shut.

“Come back tomorrow or something!”

Naminé felt really bad for giggling at that, but honestly it was funny. 

“Oh good, you’re laughing. Let’s get this night started!”

Naminé waved unenthusiastically. 

“Ah! No you need to have more enthusiasm than that!” Kairi slapped her back, knocking the air out of Naminé’s lungs.

———

“ _ Again _ ?!” Roxas asked in exasperation. 

“Well what was I supposed to  _ do _ ?! Let her have a panic attack all on her own?!” Ventus hit Roxas with his pillow. 

“Damn it Ventus, you can’t keep doing this to yourself, or to her.” 

“I know, I know. I’m not doing this because of my feelings for her, Roxas. This is human decency!”

“Well I know that, even if that’s a lie- don’t interrupt me!” 

Ventus closed his mouth and glared at his little brother. 

“Ugh, listen. She’s going to think she’s emotionally manipulating you.” Roxas rubbed at his temples.

“That’s not-“

“I know,  _ I _ know that.  _ Does she _ ?” Roxas hissed.

“Oh.” It finally dawned on Ventus. “ _ Oh _ .”

“Yes, ‘oh.’” Roxas sighed.

“ _ Damn _ . She must feel terrible. Wait, how come you’re so smart when it comes to relationship advice, but absolutely  _ terrible _ at relationships.”

Roxas scowled. “We don’t talk about that.” 

Ventus scoffed out a laugh.

“Hey!” Roxas hit Ventus with his own pillow, but that only earned him his own whack in the head.

———

“You’re still not asleep?” 

Riku glanced up at Terra who walked in without his scrubs. 

“You’re going home?” 

Terra nodded. “My shift is over for the day. They might call me in later in the night, though. How do you feel?”

“Awful.” Riku replied in dismay, glaring at his feet. “How- uh how was-“ his words died in his throat, but it seemed that Terra knew what he was talking about.

“You really hurt her, you know?”

He knew that. Riku knew that, he really did. As if the image of her looking at him with that hurt expression on her face wasn’t burned into the back of his eyelids so that every time he closed her eyes he could see just how much her absolutely  _ ruined _ her.

Riku groaned covering his face with his hands, cursing himself. “ _ Again _ .”

“Excuse me?”

“I made her cry  _ again _ .” Riku lamented. 

Terra sighed. “Well, I can’t imagine how you feel right now, honestly you must feel like shit.”

Riku grumbled out a sarcastic thanks. 

“It really doesn’t excuse your actions, but I’m sure she understands why. Look, apologize to her when she comes back.”

“If she ever does.” 

“She was worried about you, I had to chase her out of the hospital after visiting hours were over. Ventus took her home but-“

At the mention of Ventus Riku’s scowl deepened. 

Terra whistled. “So now you have a grudge against the two brothers?”

Riku scoffed. “I never had a problem with Roxas, it’s all one sided.”

“What’s that story anyway?”

Riku shrugged with a confused look on his face.

“Then what about Ven? He seemed awfully concerned about you, today. Enough that he looked paler than ever, and  _ that’s _ something. We actually had to sit him down and check for low blood pressure or low sugar levels from how sick he looked when he brought you in. So, what’s  _ that _ story.”

Well it wasn’t like Riku was on a self loathing streak today, that was just the reason he needed to feel like the biggest piece of shit he had ever met.

And he knew Vanitas’s brothers  _ and _ Larxene, so that was saying something.

Riku averted his gaze, seeming to get interested in how many tiles littered the floor, even after a little more guilt settled in he still couldn’t quench the burning feeling in his chest when Ventus was mentioned.

“Riku?”

“What?” He snapped, looking back at Terra with a sour look on his face.

Terra rested his chin in his hand. “Riikkuu?” Terra sing-songed, his smile slowly widening in a way that made chills run down Riku’s spine. 

“No.” Riku shook his head. 

“Don’t tell me...” Terra leaned in further into Riku’s face. “You’re.  _ Jealous _ ?” 

Riku’s breath hitched. “ _ Eh _ ?”

Jealous? Jealous? Who? Him? Riku’s jealous? Of who? Ventus? Why would he be jealous? Who was he kidding, of course he was! Jealous? 

_ Jealous? _

Terra straightened his back, keeping that smug smile on his face. 

“ _ Wh-what _ ?”

Terra didn’t comment.

“I’m- Oh God you’re right, I’m- I’m...  _ What _ ?!”

Terra didn’t expect that reaction. 

“Riku, don’t tell me you didn’t realize you had feelings for Naminé?”

“I what?!” 

Terra blinked. “Gosh you’re more dense than I thought.”

Riku stared at him with wide eyes, not really saying anything, but his mouth was gaping as if he wanted to say anything. The words just wouldn’t come out. It  _ did _ make sense. He covered his mouth with his hands, a burning blush covering his cheeks, ears and neck. His face was so hot he could practically feel the sweat and tears running down his face. 

Terra tilted his head in confusion. “Riku?”

“Shit.” Riku breathed. 

Terra didn’t know what to do in that situation, so he put his hands on Riku’s shoulder. “When are you gonna ask her out?”

Riku blinked, green eyes meeting blue, what was happening? Riku felt like his brain short circuited. He felt like he could think of a thousand things per second and yet his brain was all empty. 

“I what? What? I don’t I-“ 

Terra whistled. “You’ve got it bad! Alright I should really head back, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Terra got off Riku’s bed and went away, waving at him with a huge smile on his face as if didn’t just leave Riku having an existential crisis in the middle of the hospital room. 

It wasn’t like he was paying attention anyway, his mind was fixated on one thing.

_ He had feelings for Naminé. _

———

Naminé’s lips wobbled as she told Kairi about the way she felt about her situation with Ventus. 

“If that’s not emotional manipulation, I don’t know what is.” 

Kairi frowned. “Naminé, if you were in Ventus’s place, you would’ve done the same right?”

“What?” Naminé sniffled.

“If Ventus was the one calling you panicking then urged you to leave you would’ve done the same, right?”

“Y-yes! Of course I would!” 

“Do  _ you _ have romantic feelings for Ventus?” Kairi asked gently. 

Naminé looked at her in confusion. “No, no I told you before I-“

“Do you see where I’m going with this? Even if he didn’t have feelings for you, he still would’ve done that. It doesn’t matter.”

“But, but that’s not the case. That’s not-“

Kairi pulled Naminé into a tight embrace, resting her head on her little sister’s hair. “You’re not manipulative, Naminé. I promise. Nobody would  _ ever _ think that. You’re one of the kindest, most considerate people I know. I’m sure Ventus feels the same.”

“I brought ice cream!” Xion kicked the door open with a broad smile on her face which faltered the moment she saw her older sister crying. “Boys are stupid aren’t they?” Xion asked, sighing in exasperation. 

Naminé giggled a little through her tears. 

“Is Roxas giving you hell too?” Kairi asked in frustration.

“Yup!” Xion plopped herself on Kairi’s bed, making all three of them bounce a little. 

“Yeah, boys are stupid.” All three sisters said in unison, laughing with each other at the situation.

———

“You did  _ what _ ?!” Kairi hissed, her hands itching to pull on both her and Riku’s hair. 

Riku grimaced. He could practically feel the killing intent from Kairi, as if she was about to kill him and somehow make it look like an accident. 

“If you weren’t already here, I swear I would’ve landed you in the ER myself! Why would you do that to her?”

Riku couldn’t meet Kairi’s gaze, squeezing his eyes shut and clenching the hospital blanket between his fists so hard, his knuckles turned white.

Kairi’s frown softened when she noticed the tears pooling in the corners of her best friend’s eyes. “Riku.” Kairi pulled him in for a hug. 

“Kairi I- I think I-“

“What? Do you feel sick?” Kairi asked in concern. “Do you want me to call one of the nurses?”

Riku shook his head. “I- she- she hates me, doesn’t she?”

Kairi looked at him sympathetically. “Of course she doesn’t. She’s just hurt and confused, but she doesn’t  _ hate  _ you. As if Naminé could ever do that.” Kairi reassured gently. “Why on earth would you think that?” 

“Haven’t you heard what I just told you? I completely shut her out! I took out my frustrations with myself on her! Why on earth wouldn’t she hate me?”

“Do you  _ want _ her to?”

“Of course I don’t! But… but I’d understand if she does.” He whispered softly.

“And,  _ she _ understands that you’re hurt as well. So there.” Kairi crossed her arms over her chest. “You still need to fix this though.”

Riku chewed on his lips, his eyes darting everywhere. “What do I do? How do I fix it?”

“Apologizing might be a good place to start, but only  _ you _ would know what to do. If I tell you then you wouldn’t be working for it now would you?” 

Riku chuckled slightly. “Guess you’re right. Thanks Kairi.” 

Kairi smiled. “Anytime. I’ll see you later alright? I still need to pick Sora up.”

“Wait where’s Sora?” 

Kairi shrugged. “I kicked him out yesterday night for a girls’ night in. I have no idea where he went.”

Riku sputtered. “I don’t know whether to laugh or feel sorry for the poor guy.” 

Kairi smiled sheepishly, scratching at her neck. “Eh, I’m sure he survived. See you later?”

“Yeah. See you later.” Riku waved at her, his mind slipping away to formulate a plan on how he was going to make it up to Naminé.

“Oh yeah, Naminé may or may not like sunsets.” Kairi said over her shoulders, closing the door behind her. 

Riku blinked, he felt like he had an idea already.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know how satisfying this chapter is, I’m not really happy with it myself but I just wanted to get it out, I don’t think i did my best at it I’m sorry. I’m not really in the best place right now, so I’m sorry if this didn’t meet any of your expectations. Thank you for reading. I’ll see you guys next time.


End file.
